Lifeline
by Madelines
Summary: "From hate to dislike, dislike to distrust, distrust to amusement, amusement to friendship, friendship to interest, interest to jealousy, jealousy to ..." The many bumps in the rocky relationship of Stella Yamada and Ray Beech. From college to Mesa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of its characters.

Stella Yamada sighed. As she peered up at the steps of Yonkley University, she sighed again. _So this is where life takes me…_she thought, careful not to let her thoughts show on her face. Two years ago, when life was just about perfect, Stella would never have imagined that she would end up going to college without any of her band mates and best friends. Anyone else might have picked the same colleges that her friends were going to, but Stella was never one to follow the crowd. Even though it depressed her a little, she had picked Yonkley University for a very specific reason. Once she set her mind to something, she always followed through, even if it halfway broke her heart. _Carry on_…Stella thought, and she fixed a sunny smile on her face, scampering up the steps to catch up with her mom. As she passed her dorm building sign, she snickered at the name: Beach Dorm. _If life were only a beach…_she pondered…._college would be perfect. _

The dorm was modern and cool, just remodeled two years ago. Stella watched with amusement as her mother looked wide-eyed around her at the co-ed dorm. Two guys raced down the hallway, one shirtless and painted in what looked like an attempt at art on his bare chest. Mrs. Yamada clutched her chest and gathered Stella's pillow to her side as the guys went barreling past.

"Stella…." she huffed hesitantly, "are you sure about this….you could have gone to..Arizona State like your other nice friends…"

"Mo-THER…we have discussed this over and over." Stella smiled impatiently. "You know that I HAVE to go to Yonkley."

"I know, I know, you won't let me forget it, will you?" her mother replied with an uneasy smile. Let's find your room, shall we?"

Stella and Mrs. Yamada gathered up her things and found room 318. Stella eyed the door with a bit of disgust. The whole top half of the door was covered with pink and sparkles which read in bold, glittering letters: JULIET'S ROOM.

"Pink, so not my favorite color." Stella smiled again and was determined to remain optimistic. She knocked politely and waited for a response, beginning to feel a sense of urgency from drinking that 44 oz soda on the drive from Arizona to California.

"Come on, come on." She grumbled impatiently.

Acting surprisingly more take charge than her daughter, Stella's mother grabbed the door handle and inched it open. Stella, sure that she would burst, swept past her mother, dropping her duffel bag at the entrance, surveying her new room. What she saw shocked her beyond belief. On the dorm bed, right in the middle of the room, she saw a mass of arms, legs, and colors: dark, shiny hair, pink, blue, and blonde short hair.

"Stella….what are y-" Stella's mom stopped short, her voice coming up in a gasp at the scene before her.

The couple untangled at the sound of her voice, slow and easy, like they were in no hurry to come up for air. The pink broke away from the blue, and Stella could see her the petite girl clearly: dark, shiny hair, pink sundress, and almost model looks.

The body took a moment to look embarrassed. A tanned hand came to her mouth in a feminine gasp. "Oh dear. Uh….."

When the blonde and blue slowly, lazily turned around and gave Stella and Mrs. Yamada a view, nothing could have prepared Stella for the shock and cold she felt run through her body. There, in the middle of Stella's dorm room was that same, smirking, arrogant face that Stella had spit lemonade into more than two years ago: her archenemy, Ray Beech.

Author's note: I know this isn't the greatest, and I'm not much of a writer, but I am so intrigued by Ray/Stella, and love reading all the awesome Lemonade Mouth fics, that I wanted to contribute a little of my own. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT own Lemonade Mouth or its characters….

I am new to fan fiction, and am not sure how to reply to reviews…maybe someone could help me? Anyways, thanks so much to the reviewers, it means a lot!

Miss-Madi-13: Thanks so much, I love Ray/Stella, too! Hope you enjoy the story! I hope you write a story soon J

Zany154: Thanks a lot! I am hoping for more Ray/Stella too, and just decided to do one on my own,….there is some good stuff out there, though!

ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen: Thanks, that means lot…I just couldn't think of a good title, it may change, but for now "Strange" fits, and it may stick…just depends on which direction this story goes …I hope you enjoy Ray/Stella…for some reason, they really stuck out to me in the movie, he just seems to kinda not admire, but just something's there…I can't quite name it….I just think there some kind of power connection between them (plus the unearthed chemistry I sense)..I don't know…I just totally ship them….well, there WILL be a love triangle but not with Juliet/Stella/Ray….

Chapter two:

_Flashback 1.5 years ago-_

_Stella Yamada clocked it. She raced to school on her new zebra striped moped, not really enjoying the wind rushing past her face like she normally did. Today was not her day. Her twin brothers, now in seventh grade, had made her even later this morning, just when she had woke up in a panic. She had fallen asleep on top of her chemistry book, which she so happened to have a midterm for this morning. She always listened to music while studying, and it helped her shut out the background noise and concentrate. Sista Slash usually never failed to deliver, except the one slow song she performed had lulled Stella into a deep sleep over the problem of polarizing atoms. Lemonade Mouth had performed late last night at Dante's Pizza, and then they had hung out for an hour or more, teasing Wen and Olivia about their first official "date." Stella had never enjoyed herself more, but now regretted it this morning. Fighting off twin brothers who were only now beginning to care about girls and their so-called "image" as they entered junior high was not easy in the morning. They were the ones who hogged the bathroom. _

_UGH, Stella though, screeching to a halt, leaving skewed-looking skid marks on the high school pavement. She grimaced, sure that Principal Brenigan would have something to say about that. She shrugged, hopped off her moped and raced to the school doors. Just when she opened the first door, she collided with a hard body, and fell backwards, her backpack flying and her butt simultaneously hitting the floor. _

"_Ow!" Stella said, getting up and rubbing her back side. _

"_Watch where you're going, loser!" Ray spat at her. Stella looked up, and caught the venomous look in Ray Beech's eyes. Just what else I need in the morning, Stella thought, preparing herself for the coming fight. Running into Ray was like a run-in with the ego monster. _

_Stella lifted her head and cocked it sideways, giving herself a forced and very faked grin. "Why Ray, how nice to see you. Thanks for making me even later than I already am. Don't you have some 'girlfriend to steal' or something this fine morning?" Stella was already irritated. Normally she didn't pick fights with Ray unless he was harassing someone or provoked her, but this morning she felt almost ready for a fight, her temper rising. (it didn't help it was that time of the month….author's note: hope that isn't gross to add ). _

_Ray grimaced at the use of her mocking tone, especially when she used his own lyrics against him. His eyes narrowed even more, and he took a threatening step towards her. "Just who do you think you are, loser? You and your pathetic band are nothing…especially you. You think you are special, flaunting all this "question authority" crap. You just question it because you want to be noticed. You are such a loser that you have to yell to get some attention." Ray smirked at her, reveling in the way his insults made HER eyes narrow now. He knew he had hit a nerve. _

_Ray's words struck a chord with Stella. She knew, or at least she thought she knew, that she was over her old insecurities. She knew that she wasn't as book smart as her family, and that she used to strive to be noticed by her mother, but she was over that. She was strong, proud, and she was heard. Those lyrics were impounded in her heart, and her friends and family, her music, and her message helped her overcome that. But Ray's harsh words still made her cringe, just a little. Stella's smile wavered, but it was enough for Ray. He was a jerk, but he was also perceptive, a master at using people's insecurities against them. _

_Ray stepped in, daring to get even closer, which shocked Stella. Normally she was the one he messed with the least. For some reason, Ray bothered her band mates more than her. Not that he ever failed to tell her how superior he was to Lemonade Mouth and how she was a "loser." He just stayed farther away from her than her friends. He was now only a few inches from her, right in front of her. Stella steeled herself. _

_Ray looked at her, his eyes filled with arrogance and a sort of mild malice. His breath fanned her face, and Stella closed her eyes, all of her senses on alert. "So lo-" As the words started to come out of his mouth, Stella's eyes snapped open, and his breath stopped at her sudden change. _

_Before he could finish his favorite word, Stella put reached up like lightning and covered his mouth, her grip surprisingly strong. Ray wasn't tall for a guy, but he was still taller than Stella, and she had to stand on her toes to grab a hold of him. Ray was stunned into silence, and Stella hissed, looking fiercely at him. "Look here, Ray Beech…." she hissed, "Don't EVER call me or my friends that again….first of all, you must have the mental capacity of a three year old, since loser's the only word you know. Second of all, I'm had it with your superior crap. I've put up with it for a year" Stella now stepped back, as Ray had been turning steadily red while trying to pry off her strong hand. She finished her sentence "…you big JERK!"_

_Ray was furious, and she hadn't seen him this angry since the night Lemonade Mouth performed at the Rising Star competition. Despite Lemonade Mouth's failed beginning performance, the ragtag group had managed to capture the hearts of the crowd and also unknowingly recruit Scott as a band member. That night Ray Beech swore revenge on Lemonade Mouth. That night he had not only lost his stronghold in the school, but he had also lost his best friend and guitarist. His blue eyes darkened and he raised his arm, shaking in anger. Stella was also equally furious, her anger matching Ray's animosity. You could almost feel the furious air around them coming off in waves. Ray then snapped again. "It just goes to show you what a bunch of losers you are, a pathetic wannabe, two weaklings, two traitors, and a criminal's daughter-" Before Ray could finish his sentence, Stella's anger boiled over, and she felt her fist, which she had clenched instinctively when she saw Ray raise his arm, lift, pull, and release. It went straight for its target: Ray's sneering face. _

_End flashback_

Stella froze, her insides going cold at the sight of Ray Beech, the only person who could make her angry enough to resort to violence. Stella rarely lost control. Sure, she spoke out, went crazy, had fun, threw protests and parties, but she never felt this sort of fierce animosity for another human being in her acquaintance. Ray Beech could bring out the worst in her. Ray's hair was blonder than it used to be, his body leaner, his eyes bluer, but none of this registered in Stella's memory. All she could see was his arrogant smirk that she felt like punching again.

Ray had a satisfactory gleam in his eye as he turned around, not embarrassed to be interrupted in his make-out. His expression was smug, like a dog caught stealing bacon. He looked at the intruders, still sitting on the bed. Ray's eyes shifted and focused….on her. His breath hitched, his eyes narrowed, his haughty grin faltered, and his body stiffened. It was HER. The very target of his anger, but so much more than that. It was Stella Yamada, the outspoken, crazy, brave, annoying high school girl who never failed to challenge his ego and authority. She stood there, in ripped jeans and red T-shirt, her dark hair longer than he remembered, her mouth open in shock. Ray's grin stiffened, the edges of his lips starting to drop. For the first time, Ray then noticed the tall lady behind her, whom was furiously clearing her throat.

The blonde woman grabbed Stella's arm, shaking it. "Let's get out of here, Stella. We've obviously interrupted _something_." Stella's mom sniffed.

Stella shrugged off her mother's arm, her cold gaze never leaving Ray's. She watched him, waiting for him to strike, to yell, to insult, to do something…..evil. Ray slowly, lazily stood up, shaking his rumpled clothes, regaining his composure. The girl in pink was still sitting on the bed, her eyes downcast, cheeks red, trying to look anywhere but at the visitors, all the while trying to straighten her pink sundress.

Ray tossed his head back, pasted on a charming smile, wiped his hand on his shirt, and extended it to Stella's mom, ignoring Stella. "Miss -?" He asked hesitantly.

Stella's mom eyed his arm, her gaze running quickly to and from the pink girl on the bed and the tanned arm. She threw a cautious gaze at Stella, and then lifted her hand in greeting…"MRS." She added an emphasis…"Ya-" Before she could finish, Stella's hand shot out and she grabbed her mother's arm before it reached Ray's.

"Mom, don't." Stella hissed. Mrs. Yamada looked at her daughter, surprise flitting in her eyes. Mrs. Yamada was always polite, and shook off her daughter's arm. "Yamada, Mrs. Yamada." She smiled genuinely at Ray, taken in a little at his handsome face.

Ray kept his eyes on her mother, and shook her hand. "Ray Beech, pleasure. I apologize for this embarrassing scene. We got a little carried away…" His face was a mask of innocence and apology, and Stella scoffed. _What a load of crap_…she thought…_what a faker_.

Mrs. Yamada smiled, and putting her arms on her daughter's shoulders, answered. "Well, as long as it doesn't happen again…I understand teenage hormones…I am a scientist by the way."

Stella groaned inwardly….how embarrassing. Ray smiled and smirked, throwing a quick glance at Stella. Mrs. Yamada continued, "This is my daughter Stella, she is starting this year at Yonkley." Mrs. Yamada then lowered her arm, elbowing her daughter.

"Ow!" Stella yelped.

"Stella Mar-" her mother said through gritted teeth. Stella groaned again, not many people could whip her into obedience, but her mother was one of them. Stella knew she should listen, especially when her mom started to use her full name. Stella snapped into obedience, extending her arm to Ray, shaking just a little. Ray smirked at her, and fully looked at her. He knew she had to obey, and he took a bit of perverse pleasure in seeing Stella cowed into submission. It wasn't every day that he got to see Stella Yamada bite her tongue.

He grabbed her hand and lifted it, and said, "Charmed, I'm sure. What a lovely daughter you have." When Stella gripped his arm, he met her strength on equal ground. He also pulled her hand up, kissing it like a Victorian gentleman. Stella pulled her arm away quickly, looking at him in surprised disgust, swearing to wash her arm with peroxide and bleach

"You jer-" She started to retort, but her mom squeezed her arm again.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ray, but I must get more stuff for Stella from our car, I will leave her to meet her roommate, as I hope you will do so too." Everyone turned and looked at the mortified girl on the bed, finally acknowledging her. Ray nodded understandingly and passed Stella, bowing at the entrance. He lifted his arm to indicate, ladies first to Stella's mom. Mrs. Yamada passed Ray with a smile, leaving the room. Ray threw a glance at the girl on the bed, ignoring Stella.

"It's been a pleasure, Juliet." His voice dripping with charm, making Stella want to gag. The girl called Juliet lifted her eyes and nodded, offering a small smile in return. Ray then swept out of the room, still ignoring Stella. Stella watched him leave, wanting to scream, eyes never leaving his back. Her fists were clenched, ready for the onslaught, but he arrogantly staggered out the door, disappearing. She stared at the empty doorway, and heard quick footsteps. A door slammed behind her. She turned around and saw an empty bed and the door shut to the bathroom. She sighed, what kind of roommate had she gotten? Her other senses came back to her, and she groaned. She needed the bathroom, she would have to wait before she explored the room. She turned and went to the doorway in a desperate attempt to find a bathroom. Just as she crossed the doorway, a shadow shifted and fell across her.

Ray Beech stood in front of the doorway, his arms across his chest, his cold gaze staring straight at Stella Yamada.

Author's note: Whew! Didn't mean to make it that long….it seems so slow moving…wasn't planning on a flashback, but there will be more to come, to kind of explain some of the background stuff….hopefully it will move faster. I have a bit of a problem with run-on sentences, and I'm finding I use a lot of the same words….eyes narrowed, grin, smirk, etc. ….any suggestions? This is my first fanfic, and it is just kind of writing itself. I'm sure it needs editing, but can't wait to post it. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Lemonade Mouth except the cd and dvd I purchased, haha.

Author's note: Ugh, just realized I need to do some editing to the first two chapters…sorry about that…too lazy to do it now, maybe another day. I skipped some words. Anyways, thanks for the review and author/story alerts!

Chapter three

Stella stared at Ray's handsome face, and her arms also crossed, mimicking his gesture. For a frozen second, they just glared at each other. Any other time, Stella would probably have laughed because of the way they were staring at each other. Stella thought, pretty soon, like in the cartoons, beams were going to shoot out of her and Ray's eyes. But this was Ray Beech, and right now Stella couldn't find anything comical in the fact that after so long she was running into her enemy.

Ray finally broke the silence, his lips lifting in his trademark smirk. "If it isn't little Stell-a Ya-ma-da. What do you think you are doing here? I thought I shook you off in Mesa." The way he emphasized her name irritated Stella. Also, the fact that he referred to her as something parasitic further irked her.

"Listen up, Beech, I am no happier than you are that we ran into each other. I had no idea that you were going to Yonkley. Let's just keep it civil and avoid each other. This isn't high school anymore." She wasn't going to give him the courtesy of his first name anymore. Stella lifted up her hands in a sort of "the ball's in your court" sort of way.

Ray swept his gaze up and down incredulously. His arms unfolded and once again, he invaded her space. "Look here, loser, I don't want you here. This is my turf. You invaded once already, NO WAY am I letting you loose on this campus. It belongs to me." Ray's eyes sparked in anger, his voice coming out in loosely controlled breaths.

Stella was incredulous, she couldn't believe the nerve of him. She didn't plan on running into him, in fact, she could wager that she was far unhappier than him to see her. But Stella was willing to let bygones be bygones, and to respectfully agree to avoid each other like the plague. But not now. _The NERVE of him, _Stella thought furiously, _he was always picking fights, exerting his ego and control wherever he went…and I even offered to coexist peacefully on this campus. He acts like he OWNS everything. _Suddenly, these thoughts sparked a bubble of laughter in Stella's stomach, and she grabbed her side, overcome with the utter ridiculousness of Ray Beech's ego. She snorted, and Ray looked at her in disgust.

"What do you think you are laughing about, loser? You think this is funny, do you? I am serious!" he hissed.

Stella wiped her eyes, still humored by her thoughts. She took a step closer, surprising Ray. She smiled brightly, and wiped her hands on his shoulders, as if dusting him off. "Oh Ray, you never told me you were such a comedian." Then Stella's smile faded. "Look here, you creep, you can NEVER own a campus, just because it says Beach dorm, doesn't mean it belongs to Ray BEECH…learn how to spell, you jerk. And stay as far away from me as possible."

Ray voice rose in anger after he got over the shock of her laughter. "I'm serious, Yamada, you better leave this campus. I don't want a loser like you anywhere near me."

Stella grinned at Ray again. "Listen here, Beech, I've had enough of you. I've got things to do." She started to turn and continue in her quest for a bathroom. She threw these words behind her, "For all the times you have called ME and my band mates losers, you are the real loser….a SORE loser." She laughed and scampered away, hearing an outraged cry behind her.

_Flashback 1.5 years ago_

_When her fist connected with Ray's face, pain exploded in her knuckles, and Stella cradled her arm immediately. Ray's head jerked back, and she heard a muffled expletive. Ray was clutching his face, and Stella paled as she saw the sight of blood pouring down his nose. Stella would have normally been ecstatic at the power she had accumulated in her recent karate classes, but she had never actually hit anyone before, let alone drawn human blood. _

_Of course, just like always, Principal Brenigan had perfect timing, his segway coming to a screeching halt, while shouting, "YAMADA! What is going on here?"_

_Oh crap, Stella thought. What have I done? Even though he was a grade-A jerk, Stella hadn't meant to punch Ray. There goes my perfect record, she thought with humor. Principal Brenigan screamed for the school nurse, who just happened to be down the hallway. She cradled Ray's head in her arms, a big ball of tissues covering his nose. Ray leaned back and moaned in pain. _

_Brenigan grabbed Stella's arm and jerked her into his office, while the nurse led Ray down to her office. A crowd of wide-eyed onlookers had now gathered, jaws dropping at sight of Ray Beech and Stella Yamada being lead away in different directions. _

_Brenigan seated Stella roughly in the chair and breathed heavily, throwing a fist on his desk. "What just happened here?"_

_Stella tried to put her best remorseful look on her face, feeling sheepish and ashamed. She stuttered, "I'm sorry, Principal Brenigan…Ray Beech just provoked me, he was calling my friends and me names, and I just couldn't take it anymore." _

_Brenigan sighed, trying to control his temper. "Stella, you have made tremendous progress in the last year….but this is inexcusable. I do not condone or allow violence on school grounds. You hit a fellow student, he could sue. You are going to be expelled for two weeks." _

_Stella couldn't believe her ears. "Ex-expelled? But Principal Brenigan!" He cut her off, already beginning to dial the phone. CRAP! My parents are going to kill me! Stella's mind raced frantically. _

_Brenigan huffed at the phone, "Hello? Mrs. Yamada…sorry to bother you, but I -" his run-on words were cut off by the voice on the other line. His face dropped, a look of utter horror on his face. "What happened? How?"_

_Stella looked at him in shock. What just happened? He went from furious to shock in the matter of seconds. What WAS her mother saying? After a matter of seconds, full of muffled uh-huh's and oh-nos, Principal Brenigan slowly slide the phone off his ear and place it back on the receiver. He looked at Stella with terrified eyes. Stella stiffened, unsure of what was to come. _

"_Stella, I'm so sorry…there's been an accident…."_

Author's note: Sorry, I didn't know what that dorky thing Principal Brenigan rides was called, anyone know. Wheelie thing? Once again, sorry this is sort of slow moving, I'm not quite sure where it is all going, it is sort of writing itself. Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I so do NOT own Lemonade Mouth….though I do own a glass of lemonade.

Author's note: many thanks to the reviews, thanks so much! Special shout-out to ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen for naming the segway! I did a little editing on the chapters….ugh…I fixed a few things, but it could use a lot of improvement. At least it's a little better now, though. Enjoy!

Chapter four:

Stella sighed in relief, her trip to the bathroom completed as she washed her hands. She let the water slip through her fingers, the coolness feeling fresh against the heat in her face. Stella glanced in the mirror, and saw that she was still flushed from her encounter with Ray. She cupped her hands and splashed water on her face, willing herself to calm down. She wanted to remain optimistic, and told herself that Ray or no Ray, she was going to fully embrace her new world. She was going to get involved and be noticed, just like she did when she was new at Mesa High School. She wouldn't let _anyone _ruin this for her. As she tried to pull her face into a smile, raw memories came back to her, like cracks in a carefully taped vase. Seeing Ray had brought memories of that terrible day that would forever shape her future. It was the last day she saw Ray until the encounter today, and the last day she would see someone else. Stella groaned, for she had so carefully packed those memories neatly in the back of her mind. She shook her head smiled again. She was here for a fresh start, but also for a way to feel connected to that person.

Stella wandered back to her room, all the while on the lookout for Ray. She had always thought she had an uncanny ability to sense his royal jerkiness in high school. She used to jokingly refer to it as her "RAY-dar." _I must be losing my touch, _Stella thought with amusement. Nothing could have prepared her for encountering Ray at Younkley. Stella shrugged, willing thoughts of Ray away.

She cracked her door open cautiously, feeling almost timid thinking about her new roommate. "HElooo?" Stella called, peering into the doorway. She stepped in the room and looked around. The door to the bathroom was still closed, but just as Stella lifted her arm to knock on the door, it flew open. Stella met pink-rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks.

The girl in pink gasped. "Oh! It's you."

Stella grinned, mentally forgiving this girl for her snogfest with resident jerk Ray. She was not one to hold grudges, especially after observing this girl's obvious embarrassment. Stella stuck out her arm in greeting. "The name's Stella, Stella Yamada."

The girl looked at her in the eyes for the first time, stunned at her greeting. "My-my name's Juliet, Juliet McLaughlin." She said shyly, slipping a dainty hand in Stella's.

Stella pumped her hand vigorously, shaking Juliet. "Nice to meet ya, roomie. Which bed's mine?" She swept past Juliet, trying to find the bed that Ray Beech had not infected with his presence.

Juliet smiled, waving her hand at the bed that Stella was eyeing with disgust. "This one." She quickly gave the bed a brush, and patted it.

"Where's yours?" Stella asked.

Juliet waved her arm at the other bed, the one in the corner that Stella had missed. "This one." She indicated proudly. The bed had, of course, a pink bedspread and posters of ballerinas hung on the walls. Stella gulped and thought, _could we be any more different? _But Stella was a friendly, open girl, and shrugged off her doubts.

"So, I take it you like….the ballet?" Stella asked, trying to be friendly.

Juliet flushed and grinned, lighting up her naturally pretty face. "Oh yes, I love ballet. I've been learning since I was three. I wanted to go to Julliard, but that didn't work out…at least not yet. I decided to go to Yonkley because they offered me a full dance scholarship and it made my parents happy that I'm only an hour away from home. They are kinda protective."

Stella grinned back, delighted to see Juliet open up so quickly. "That's very cool. I'm a bit of a dancer myself, though not that kind. I was in a rock band in high school, and we are still sort of….together. I'm just a state away now."

"Really?" Juliet squealed, "That's awesome! I always wanted to learn the drums, but my parents wouldn't let me."

"I wish you could meet Charlie, the drummer in our band. He is wicked. He is sort of shy, but he rules on the drums. Then there's Mo, one of the coolest girls ever, she rocks the mike AND the guitar…." Stella was going to further describe her best friends, but then she trailed off. She caught herself, and realized that maybe Juliet wasn't interested in hearing the detailing of Lemonade Mouth's talents.

"And?" Juliet inquired with a smile.

Stella shrugged and waved off her inquiry. "I'll tell ya more later. We will have PLENTY of time as roomies." Stella eyed her bed hesitantly, then launched herself onto her new bed. "Aaahhh!" she sighed, relaxing against the springs. She hadn't realized how cramped the drive made her body.

The door then opened and Juliet and Stella turned, seeing Stella's mom lugging more of Stella's stuff into the room. She huffed, and then smiled at the sight of Stella and Juliet. She introduced herself to Juliet, and seemed pleasantly surprised at Stella's new mild-mannered and pleasant roommate. Juliet offered to help Stella and her mother finish bringing up her stuff, and they accepted the offer. After several trips, Juliet slipped away to chat with a few people, and politely left Stella and Mrs. Yamada to say their goodbyes.

Mrs. Yamada felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of her independent daughter. She grabbed Stella in a fierce hug, with an "AW, Mom!" squeal from Stella. Stella pretended to protest this "embarrassing" display of affection from her mom, but she felt herself sink into her mom's embrace. Stella tightened her hold on her mom, both women clinging onto each other. _This is what safe felt like, this is what love feels like, _Stella sighed. Her mother meant so much to her, and Stella finally felt a pang at the goodbye, her voice getting thick with emotion. "Goodbye, mom, I love you. "

Mrs. Yamada wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and choked back a small sob. "I love you, too. Now take care, and call me if you need ANYTHING. I'm so proud of you." She got into her SUV and was about to pull away, then she stopped to a halt. The window came down halfway.

Stella paused in her wave, and smiled at her mom. Mrs. Yamada looked at her daughter one more time, and said. "Oh, and be careful of the boys. You never know what you might pick up."

Stella groaned out loud. "Aw, mom, get out of here!" With that last warning, Mrs. Yamada drove away, leaving Stella feeling just a little insecure, but with an incredible excitement building inside of her at this new chapter in her life.

Stella followed Juliet into the cafeteria, grinning in amusement at her new friend's excitement. This girl had just about as much energy as Stella herself. They followed the crowd of students, lining up and getting their trays. As Juliet stopped to talk to another girl, Stella surveyed the food with an upraised eyebrow. _And here I thought that food was supposed to get better in college…_she thought with amusement as she scooped what was labeled fried tofu onto her plate. Vegetarians might have a hard time here. Stella's eyes lit up when she saw the salad bar. _Now, that's what I'm talkin' bout…_Stella said mentally, making a beeline for the spinach.

As her hand landed on the tongs, another hand grabbed it, landing on top of hers. Stella looked up in surprise, her eyes meeting dark ones. Stella saw a dark, handsome face, with dark brown eyes and even darker hair. The face smiled and lifted his hand in retreat. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that spinach was in such high demand." the voice said in amusement.

Stella mentally shook herself, cursing herself for staring. "Uh, yeah, apparently it is. Totally beats the skewered pig or whatever they are serving on the hot line."

The guy laughed. "Well, I think they call that ham, miss…?"

Stella flushed, and said, "Stella, Stella Yamada." She extended her hand to him, and he also shook it. Stella suddenly wondered why she kept shaking hands with all of the students she was meeting. She wondered if she were trying to convince her self how much more _grown-up _she thought she felt when she entered this new world.

"Well, Miss Stella, how very nice to meet you over the spinach, but I must be going, duty calls." He nodded his head to the right, indicating towards a group of students at a table who were waving at him. Stella nodded back, observing his clan. They looked like the popular kids back in high school, the girls all had perfect, shiny hair, and the guys were tall and broad. Stella shrugged, forgetting that he never told her his name. After she got her salad, she brightened as she spotted Juliet, who waved at her from the other table.

Stella had missed freshman orientation, torn over her reluctance in leaving all her friends in Lemonade Mouth. Wen, Mo, Olivia, and Charlie had all gone to Arizona State, and fall semester started a week later than it did at Yonkley. Stella still wasn't quite sure where Scott had gone to. He had disappeared for the summer, only sending one postcard to Mo all summer. He never committed an answer to her question. Stella knew that she needed to call Mo and the others soon, but was too exhausted the first night after spending all evening talking with Juliet. The girl was long-winded, but Stella enjoyed her chatter while she unpacked some of her essentials. Stella had never asked her about Ray, mentally filing that conversation away for another day. She wanted to think about him as little as possible.

Stella woke up, refreshed and ready for first official day of classes as a freshman at Yonkley University. She had thrown on her favorite pair of black combat boots, striped red and black leggings, black capris, and red top for her first day. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and smiled at her reflection. She wasn't the type of girl to spend _too _long in front of the mirror, but she had a certain comfortable, distinctive style.

Juliet and Stella stepped out of the dorm, and parted ways, Juliet heading to Intro to Comp for her first class. Stella waved goodbye, and took in the view. Students filtered from the dorms, heading in all directions. The campus bell rung, reverberating through the air, and Stella smiled. It was truly official, she was in college. She frowned and checked her schedule again. Her art class had filled at the last minute, and the college had sent her a letter saying that she would have to pick a different general elective.

Stella found her way to the registrar's office, waiting patiently through the long line of students. When it was her turn, the registrar's answer shocked her.

"Dance-101?" Stella stuttered.

The registrar stared down at her noise, locking Stella in an unfriendly gaze. "That's what I said, that's all I have open. Now sign up or move on." She frowned at Stella impatiently.

Stella sighed, resigning herself. "All right, sign me up." As the registrar clacked away at the computer, Stella sighed again. It wasn't that she didn't like to dance, she loved it. It's just that she already knew how to dance. She wasn't an expert, but she could only imagine how bored she might be in a beginning class.

The registrar frowned again as she shoved the papers at Stella. "Borlinger building, room 202. It starts at 9:00. It is out the door and to your left." Before Stella had a chance to say anything, the registrar impatiently waved to the next student in line.

_I guess there's no choice, _Stella thought. She shrugged and left in the direction of the Borlinger building. As she neared room 202, she heard strange squawking noises coming from the room. _What in the world? Is this Chicken Dance 101? _Stella thought as she peered into the room hesitantly. Stella was actually pleasantly surprised at the scene before her. There were mirrored walls and bars, just like a professional dance studio. There was a group of students gathered in a corner, though the squawking had stopped. Stella heard clapping from the group, and the crowd dispersed, revealing a compact, short man in a leotard. Stella could only guess that this would be her dance teacher. Stella glanced at the paper, and saw that it read. Mr. Morris, Dance 101. Stella looked around her, glad to see that there were other students behind her, more than a few looking a little uncomfortable.

The man in leotard clapped again and called out. "Class, gather round! Welcome to dance 101, please take a seat on the floor." The crowd of students settled on the floor, and Stella sat Indian style on the floor, settling comfortably.

"I am Senor Morris, and this, as I just indicated, is Dance 101." He smiled at the group of students, stopping for a moment. He paused dramatically, and winked at them. "At least, you think it is just dance. This class could be called Expression 101, Culture 101, or even….Passion 101." This title elicited a few snickers from the students. Mr. Morris smiled in amusement and continued, "Dance is SO much more than just dance. It is the very expression of our souls, carried up through the ages in all expressions and forms, in all ages and cultures. It is dance, it is life, it. Is. Art."

Stella almost laughed herself. Sure, she liked to dance, but this guy was almost TOO passionate. _I just need to pass_, Stella thought, _but this could be fun_. Stella heard the door open behind them, and somebody rushed in late. She didn't want to turn around and miss any of SENOR Morris's amusing dialogue.

The dance teacher clapped his hands again swiftly. "Ok, enough babble on the praises of dance. Let's have introductions later, let's get jiggy with it!" Stella almost snorted in laughter. _Was this guy serious? One moment extolling the praises of life-changing dance, and then getting jiggy with it? _Stella shook her head in amusement. "Now, pair up students, let's tangoooooo!" He lifted his arms in rapture, and somebody hit the music, filling the studio.

"Now pair up, kids, this is 'La Punalada!'" Senor Morris yelled again. Stella looked around frantically. She had been hoping for no homework, but she wasn't ready to be paired up for a tango just yet. She didn't know anyone in this class. Students scattered quickly, pairing up almost automatically, and Stella panicked. She found herself without a partner. Mr. Morris stopped, and scanned the room, spotting Stella without a partner, and looked around the room.

Stella grinned and shrugged with relief. "Guess we are unevenly matched. No partner." She turned to sit, but Mr. Morris clucked his tongue like a chicken.

"No, no, this will not do!" He protested, his eyes still surveying the room. His eyes lit up when they rested beyond Stella's head.

He pointed and cried, "You! In the back! Come rescue our poor senorita from being a wallflower. Vamanos!" He clapped his hands in a dramatic, staccato rhythm, further embarrassing Stella. She wanted to stand out, but not in this way. She didn't want attention drawn to the fact that she didn't have a partner.

Senor Morris waved his hands, "Come, come!" Stella heard shuffling behind her as students made way for someone making their way to the front. Stella felt strong hands grab her hips, and she gasped as she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. _The nerve! _her mind screamed, but the thought was interrupted as the music again blared to life and Senor Morris yelled, "Let's begin! Feel the passion! Feel the tango! Now, 1.2, 3!" his voice faded and Stella again felt the hot breath against her neck, the hands pulling her back against a strong chest. The words she heard shook her.

"Well, hello there. Guess this makes me your savior. Let's feel the passion." A sickeningly charming voice dripped behind her, and Stella stiffened at the corny, forward words. She whirled around, still in this annoying guy's arms. Dark blue eyes met dark brown in a mutual shock and horror, surrounded by swirling couples, blaring music, and the cries of Senor Morris, "Feel the passion!"

One Stella Yamada found herself in the arms of one Ray Beech, with the sounds of "La Punalada" filling the air.

Author's note: Whew! For me, that was a long one. Much thanks to Mandisa, Selena Gomez, Leona Lewis, Lady Antebellum, Beckah Shae and the dollar "Best Tango Album in the World" for carrying me through this chapter. It might be awhile before I update, but until, thank you, dear readers.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth, but I do own my mouth (insert groan here).

Author's note: Hey gang, thanks for reading. Anyways, I wanted to type just a bit, sort of a teaser, quarter chapter. I was so excited to type more, but not gonna happen till this crap goes away. I just wanted to explain that in my story, Lemonade Mouth never made it pro, they were good enough, but for the sake of the story's purpose, they remained a local, but popular band. Just wanted to explain that. Thanks!

Chapter 5

Stella stared into Ray's equally shocked eyes. This was getting ridiculous, really. How many times in the past 24 hours did she have to have a run-in with this smug moron? Ray also stared at her, a look of disgust on his face. Stella was the first to regain her composure, and stepped back out of Ray's embrace.

At the same moment, Ray and Stella yelled, "Mr. Morris!" without taking their eyes off of each other, as if they were coiled snakes, ready to strike. Mr. Morris came over to them and smiled, "Yeesss?"

Ray opened his mouth in bitter protest before Stella could. "There is no way I'm dancing with her. Absolutely no way."

Stella's chest tightened, exhaling the breath she had been holding. Now she faced the teacher. "I agree, 100%. There is no way."

Mr. Morris smiled, as if observing two pre-schoolers who were humoring him. "Now, students, this will not do. As you can see, " he waved his arms around the room at the other students, all in pairs. "all of the students are already paired up. Only you two can dance the tango together."

"No-" Stella and Ray protested at the same time.

"Tut-tut….no more. No more protesting, just do as I say. You at least agree on something. You agree that you DON'T want to be partnered up. Well, you have no choice." Mr. Morris told them in a stern voice. "Now, you," he pointed at Ray, "take her" indicating Stella "in your arms."

Ray threw Stella one more look of disgust and lifted his arms limply, and Stella reluctantly took his. Mr. Morris smiled satisfactorily. "Now, my students. Listen to the rhythm, to the beat of 'La Punalada.' It is a song about sharp stabs, about the pangs of passion, about the beat of your very heartstrings. Believe me, you two, I can read people. You are well matched as partners."

Stella scoffed, "As if!"

Ray glared at her. "As if what?" he hissed.

"You, me. Equally matched. Both of us know that is not so."

Now Ray laughed, "Yeah, because I could out dance you any day. Just admit, Yamada, you're just scared."

Stella looked at Ray, once again blown away by the size of his ego. Well, she would show him. It was time for Ray Beech to be taken down a peg or two. Again.

"Well, Ray, we've out done you once. I don't need my band mates to do it again." Stella lifted her chin with pride, feeling a prick of pride trying to match his ego. She was so sick of his condescending attitude.

Ray had now had enough. "Enough talk, Yamada, show me what you got."

"Oh, I WILL Ray, I will." Stella proclaimed proudly. Her back stiffened, her arms extended, and her head lifted, ready to show this jerk what Stella Yamada was made of.

Ray glanced at her with another smug smile, arrogance shining in his eyes. He grabbed her waist, and pulled her slight body to him. He stared intensely into her eyes. IT. WAS. ON.

Author's not: Sorry this is so short, I can't write anymore. If anyone has any of ideas of what they would like to see in this story, I would love to hear ideas. There is lots of story to come, but I would love to hear what you, dear readers, would like to see in a Ray/Stella fic. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 7

Author's note: So, I thought I was done for awhile…but maybe one more chapter. I do not know how to dance, so I am just making this up, so if there are inconsistencies in the dance, forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or anyone of its characters.

Chapter 6

Stella's mind raced, every sense on alert. She had never been quite this close to Ray, and her hair stood on end. Their bodies were almost touching, and you could feel the tension running in almost electric currents around them. Ray also looked uncomfortable, his usual sneering lips dropping a little. As Stella looked into his eyes, she was struck with the dark blue of them. Ray stared back at her, his pupils dilating. Stella shook herself, cursing herself for staring. Even though he was a jerk, Stella was still fully aware that Ray was a handsome guy. _Snap out it, _she thought, and she did.

At the same moment, Ray also seemed to refocus, the smirk returning to his face.

Before Stella could exhale, Ray twirled her out, her dark skirt twirling around her legs. Stella extended her arms and twirled back in, her back now against Ray's chest. Twirling her back out again, he let go of her, and Stella almost tripped over herself.

Stella raised an eyebrow at Ray, _oh yeah? _she seemed to say. Did he _really _want to do this? Ray smirked back at her, also raising his eyebrow. _Come on, show me what you got. _

Stella accepted his challenge, and raised it, almost like a poker match. Stella was never one to back down from a challenge, but she felt a tiny bit worried because she had never taken tango. She didn't take Ray as the kind of guy who would either, but she had no idea what he was capable of.

She lifted her arms in smooth movements, allowing the rhythm of the music to carry her. Her feet lifted in quick, rapid movements, dancing around Ray as he stared at her in amusement. She snapped to a stop, right at the exact tempo to the music, her arms extended like a ballerina's, her head tilted saucily. She looked at Ray with her own smirk. He raised his eyebrows again, now it was his turn.

He sauntered up to her, grabbing her waist again, bringing her up against him. He grabbed her extended arm, and he led her in a dance. The paraded down in a line, matching each other's steps perfectly, almost becoming like true dance partners. He would lead, but she almost perfectly followed, as if she could read his thoughts. As the music blared in a crescendo, nearing the end, Stella gasped as Ray put his arms back on her waist and lifted her, then lowering her. With one arm around her waist, he lowered her, bowing over her and extending his arm in the air. Stella felt her body lower, and she clung onto Ray, afraid he would drop her. Forgetting they were enemies, they allowed the music to move them, flowing naturally. As she looked up at him, Ray stared back down at her, as if almost in a trance. Stella blinked, she had never had a guy look at her so intensely before. Ray's gaze could be intimidating, but also incredibly intense. Stella felt shivers run down her spine.

All of a sudden, their spell was broken by loud clapping, and Ray almost dropped Stella. He lifted her quickly, and they parted, Stella jumping out of his arms as if burnt. At that moment she realized that the music had ended, and Mr. Morris and the other students were staring at them, forming a circle. Stella felt her face flush hotly.

Mr. Morris clapped again, "Bravo, bravo. Now THAT'S what I'm talking about, students. These two felt the rhythm, the passion of the tango."

Stella and Ray began to speak, but then Mr. Morris protested, and began a lecture on the merits of tango and what they were going to learn in his class. Stella tried to look anywhere BUT at Ray, embarrassed at how she had let her guard down. She was shaken a bit by their intensity. Ray also avoided her, and they seated themselves as far away from each other as possible. Stella spent the rest of the class listening numbly, trying to keep her thoughts far away from the tango. She rushed out of the class before she could catch a glimpse of Ray.

Stella got through the rest of day, enjoying her new classes, shaking thoughts of her morning class. She had agreed to meet Juliet at the cafeteria so they could eat dinner together. Juliet saw Stella at the door, her eyes lighting up. Stella smiled and proceeded toward Juliet's eager wave.

"How was your first day?" Juliet questioned her eagerly.

"It was great, how was yours?"

"Oh, awesome, I really loved my dance classes today, I had two of them. One was Ballet 404 and Cultural Dance. Who knew that African dance could be so fun!" Juliet chattered. "And my teacher for Cultural Dance was talking about these students in his beginning dance class who really impressed him with their skills. He said they were perfectly matched."

Stella's ears burned. She couldn't believe it. Could he be talking about her and the jerk Ray Beech? She shook her head, surely not. She updated Juliet on her classes, telling her about her Art 3-D class that she had especially enjoyed. As they sat down, her ears caught a familiar voice. Stella looked up, and she saw that they had sat next to the good-looking group that she had noticed in the cafeteria before. She saw the dark-haired guy in the middle of the group, a silly grin on his face, his arm thrown around a thin blonde. He glanced over, and his eyes met Stella's. Stella's cheek burned, and she looked away after he gave her a grin.

After eating her salad, Stella's sweet tooth beckoned to her. She went over to the soft-serve ice cream and practiced carefully making the perfect cone. She had always had a weakness for sprinkles, and she scooped a generous helping over the cone, the sprinkles bouncing off the counter. As she turned around, her mouth lowering to take the first bite, she collided with a large body, the cone meeting between them.

"Aw, crap, I'm so sorry." Stella fumed, then looked up. Her eyes met the amusing dark one from the guy at the table. She backed up a little, embarrassed, especially that it was him. He looked down at his vintage t-shirt, which had a 50's picture of an old ice cream ad on the front that read _Rodrigo's Ice Cream. _He looked at Stella's mortified eyes, then at his shirt again, and started chuckling. She looked at him, _was he crazy_? He had a big glob of ice cream and sprinkles that were dripping down the front of his shirt. She grabbed a handful of napkins, handing them to him apologetically.

He took them from her thankfully. "It's all right. This wouldn't be the first time. The sprinkles make it….more colorful."

Stella laughed. "I'm SO sorry, I can be such a klutz." He was so good-natured, she couldn't help but smile.

"No, it's fine. I can change after dinner. I'm almost done anyway. We must be making a habit of running into each other."

Stella's cheeks reddened a little again. "Uh yeah….sorry about that."

He laughed again, "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, oh forget it. My name's Caleb Summers."

Stella smiled at him. "Stella, Stella Yamada."

"Well, Stell-la.." He emphasized her name, and Stella found herself liking the way her name rolled on Caleb's lips. "I must say I was very impressed with your performance this morning in dance class."

Stella reeled back a little. "You-you saw that?" she stammered.

"Oh yeah….it was intense. Impressive."

"Uh, it was nothing, I can't stand that guy." Stella protested adamantly.

Caleb's eyebrow cocked. "Whatever you say…" he trailed off as his eye caught his departing crowd, the blonde waving at him impatiently. "Once again, nice to meet you Stel-la."

"You too," Stella said genuinely, still embarrassed. He departed to leave, and then turned around, looking at her. Stella looked at him in surprise as he said, "Oh, and Stella?"

"Yes?"

Caleb grinned at her in amusement. "Next time, save me a dance." He winked at her, while he linked his arm with the blonde. The blonde gave Stella a frosty glare with a toss of her blonde hair, latching her arm onto Caleb, as if to say, _this is MY property. _

Stella couldn't believe her ears, staring behind the group with a bit of disgust. _What a flirt_. She couldn't stand guys like that. Just as she went to grab more napkins, she turned around, something catching the corner of her eye. Next to a group of other freshman, she saw Ray, staring at her, his hands on his tray, glaring at her.

Author's note: Ok, now I might take a bit longer to update. I need a little time to plan the story out, haha. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, wow, I'm honored! Someone put up short Ray-Stella fan vid on you tube, it's good! Also, have you guys seen the flash mob Hayley Kiyoko and Chris Brochu put up on you tube? So awesome, they even look greater in real life….if only…haha

Also, I'm all for Stella's independence and all, but when I was watching the movie (and no, not all movies have to have everyone paired off happily and stuff)..but I kept thinking, _Wow, she's my favorite,….why doesn't she get anybody?_ Also, there is an interview with Chris Brochu where he says that he hopes, if there is a Lemonade Mouth 2 that Ray and Stella could be a "power couple" and be in a relationship….oh, if only he wrote the story…no offense to the other writers…

If you want to see Stella's dress, go to .com/Betsey-Johnson-Evening-Ruffle-Hem-Party-Dress-Sz-8-Red-/290571317087?pt=US_CSA_WC_Dresses&hash=item43a7666f5f I don't know if we are allowed to do that, if not, I'll remove it..

Many thanks to Mandisa, whose song "Lifeline" inspired me and the title….

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or Mandisa's song "Lifeline"

_Here I am drowing in_

_A sea of my own choices_

_Holding to hope by a thread_

_I'm looking round, I'm calling out_

_Fear pulls me down_

"_Lifeline" Mandisa_

Chapter 7

Stella blinked in surprise at seeing Ray's glaring face. _Can't I go through one day day here without having multiple encounters of jerky kind? _she thought. She stared back, giving him a smug smile, saying "what the heck is your problem?" Even though Stella knew what the problem was: apparently it was always her. Ray gripped his tray, then turned around on his heel leaving his group behind. He slammed the doors to the cafeteria, leaving people staring at him in his wake. Stella noticed the way some of the other freshman girls looked at him, giggling to each other. Stella rolled her eyes, some things never changed. They wouldn't see a conceited jerk if it hit them square in the eyes.

Stella spotted Juliet leaving, and scampered to catch up with her, shaking thoughts of Caleb and Ray from her mind. Instead, the already tremendous load of homework made her groan, for college was definitely harder than high school…

The rest of the week flew for Stella, filled with class, homework, and trying to get all of her stuff settled in the dorm room. Stella thanked her lucky stars that her dance class was only one credit and only once a week. The less encounters she had with Ray the better. She wasn't afraid of him, she just got so sick of his condescending attitude. She wanted to remain positive, to soak in every exciting and new aspect of college life. She hadn't run into Caleb either, which she was fine with too. She mainly hung out with Juliet and her group of nice girl friends. They were normal and safe, fun and easy, and Stella could relax around them.

Stella sighed and ran up to her dorm room, so glad it was Friday. College was intense, and she was getting adjusted to the homework load. She still fought with her dyslexia, and even though she had gotten help in high school, it was still a challenge. But Stella was determined to get the best grades she could, all the while having the best time she could have at college. When she opened the door, she saw that Juliet wasn't in. She picked up the sparkly post-it that read: _Hey chica, be back soon. We're gonna have __fun __tonight. Juliet. _Stella rolled her eyes in humor, amused by her roommate's note. _Wonder what she's got planned? _She shrugged, and plopped facedown on her bed, her backpack dropping to the floor. She breathed in her pillow, relishing the moment of relaxation.

Stella's thoughts raced. She had forgotten to call her friends in Lemonade Mouth and home. She had been so busy that all thoughts of home had vanished. She sat up and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Olivia's number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Wasssssssssssssssuppp, Olivia? How's it going…" Stella sent a voicemail, filled with a brief recap of her week's adventures.

Stella then tried Mo, squealing when she picked up. "MO!"

"Stella! How are you, girl?" Mo screamed back.

"I'm great, but I miss you guys like crazy."

"I know, I know, we miss you too! How is college?"

"It's pretty great. My roommate and classes are awesome….well, except for one." Stella replied. "I tried Olivia's phone, but it was busy."

Mo replied slyly, "Well, that's because….Wen and Olivia are on a date."

Stella smiled, those two were still so shy, even though they had been "dating" for a year and a half. They were absolutely perfect for each other. "It is official yet?"

Mo smiled. "It probably won't be official until they get married…"

The two girls then launched into detailing of their college life, their classes, and everything under the sun. Stella then smiled, "Soooooooo…..how's Charlie?

Stella could almost hear Mo turn red. "Um, he's …fine."

"And..?" Stella questioned.

"We're uh….hanging out more."

"As in….dating kind of hanging out?

Mo stammered a little. "Yeah…kinda."

Stella squealed again. "Ohhhh! Details." She always felt more girly around Mo.

Mo launched into the story of how a college senior had bothered her at lunch, and Charlie had come right up to him and hit him. Charlie had gotten into trouble with the administration, but had inched his way even more into Mo's heart. Stella had always wanted them to get together, even though she did like Scott. She had been hoping, especially with Scott's mysterious departure, that there would be someone to fill Mo's heart. She deserved the best.

Stella then forgot her major challenge. "Hey Mo, guess who I ran into here at Yonkley?"

"Who?" Mo questioned.

"The jerk Ray Beech. He was making out with my roommate on my bed when I first got here. He's still the same as ever."

"Ohmigosh. I can't believe it. How did he end up there? What a creep!" Mo screamed.

"I have no idea, but I must be cursed by heavens. We even have a dance class together." For some reason, Stella didn't tell Mo about the tango, a little bit ashamed and a little bit embarrassed. She didn't know why, but she wasn't ready to share it with her best friend just yet. Mo went on a tirade about how the her and the other Lemonade Mouth members would jump into a van and deal with that jerk, but Stella just smiled and assured Mo that she could handle Ray.

"Well, I'd better go, Charlie's coming soon." Mo said

Stella smiled again. "Ok, I can't wait to see you guys at Thanksgiving, unless you come visit me before then. "

Mo said with a bit of sadness, "I know, we miss you like crazy. Take care, Stella! Keep me updated."

Stella and Mo said their goodbyes, Stella feeling more lighthearted after talking with Mo. She decided to dial her home, tapping her fingers on her desk impatiently. She reached the voicemail, and she left a message.

"Hey, mom, it's me, Stella. Hope you guys are doing well, miss you lots. Give me a call soon! Love you." Stella shook her head, figuring they all went out to the movies or something. She shrugged, then heard the door open and slam. A pink blur called Juliet raced in.

"Stella! Great, you're home." Juliet said, dropping her bag on her bed.

"Yep, what's up, girl?" Stella questioned, putting her arms behind her head.

"Weelllllllllll…" Juliet answered slyly. "We, my friend, are going to a party tonight."

Stella raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what party?"

Juliet grinned. "Well, ya know, that guy Elvis, who is in my algebra class, well, his cousin Elmer knows this girl Bertha….and she said that they are throwing a beach party at Crater Lake tonight!"

Stella snorted. _Elvis, Elmer, Bertha….what kind of party was this? _But not one to be a name snob, Stella laughed. "Ok, I'm down, when we goin'?"

Juliet pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! We are going to have so much fun! I'm so excited. Now, we need to figure out what we are going to wear…." Juliet's voice became muffled as she stuck her head in her closet, clothes flying in the air behind her as she rejected this or that article of clothing. Stella smiled, she was kind of tired, but she wanted to go with Juliet. She knew that Juliet had very protective parents, and never let her go anywhere except lessons or cultural events. She knew that Juliet craved her freedom more than anything else. She still had never questioned Juliet about her and Ray, but she figured it was part of her "freeing herself" phase. Stella was just thankful that it didn't go any farther than that. Lost in her thoughts, she felt Juliet throw a dress on her head.

Stella laughed, "What the heck…?" she said as she pulled it off her head, eyeing it hesitantly. It….was kinda shiny, with layers of red taffeta. She held it away from her, like something that would infect her.

Juliet laughed, "You. Wear that." She said with a command.

"Uh, uh, no way, Jose. There is no way you are getting me into a dress." She protested.

"Yes, you are. Believe me, it would look awesome with your dark complexion. Believe me, I know. I have a fashion sense." Juliet said matter of factly.

"NO way!" Stella yelled, but with good humor, throwing it back at Juliet.

Juliet grinned, showing her stubborn side. She took the dress, stalking up to Stella with a purpose. "You, roomie, are going to wear this and look absolutely fabulous. Trust me."

Stella was not ready to give in. "Uh-uh….the last time I wore a dress was at my tenth birthday when Chuck Lieberman threw up on me and I ended up dancing with my fa-" Stella trailed off, pain coming in fresh waves.

Juliet missed this, and looked at Stella with wide eyes, trying another tactic. "Please, for meeeeeeeeeee? You can dress me up next time."

Stella laughed, banishing those thoughts from her head, amused by the thought of delicate Juliet in ripped jeans and red and black outfits. She shook her head, lifting her arms in surrender. "All right…fine."

Juliet squealed with glee, and grabbed Stella, pulling her into the bathroom. Stella thought, _what have I gotten myself into? _as Juliet slammed the door.

Juliet drove Stella in her new Jeep, a courtesy of her parents, to Crater Lake, which was about fifteen miles from the Yonkley campus. As the wind rushed through her hair, Stella tried to grab onto her hat and her skirt at the same time, mentally cursing herself for leaving herself at tornado Juliet.

Juliet, seeming to read Stella's thoughts, grinned at her conspiratorially. "Stella, believe me, you look awesome. We're gonna have so much fun tonight."

Stella grimaced. She didn't know why she didn't care for dresses, they just got in the way-and they were so girly. At least the dress was in her style, though. Stella just thought that it was way too fancy for a beach party. It was strapless and red, with a big black band around the waist. It had a tiered skirt, with red ruffles, and a tooled black underskirt peeking around the bottom. It wasn't really short, but enough to make Stella a little uncomfortable. Juliet was dressed in a pretty, and of course, pink ensemble. Stella, despite her doubt about what she thought looked like a dress for the prom, had giggled with Juliet when she had proudly pulled out two pairs of old flip flops in her closet. What a nice touch. She had allowed Juliet to pull her dark up into a cool ponytail, but had refused at the makeup. This WAS a beach party after all, she was not going out for homecoming queen. Stella did pull an old black shawl out of her closet to shield herself if the beach were cold, completing the outfit.

Stella, despite her doubts about the dress, was beginning to enjoy herself with Juliet. The jeep's top came down, and Juliet had cranked up the music. When Stella had found out that she had a Sista Slash album stashed under her driver's seat, she just about screamed. She felt like her and Juliet were truly become sisters despite their major differences. They sang at the top of their lungs, driving down the highway.

As they pulled up to the beach, Stella smiled. This should be fun, though she was not a major partier. She much preferred rockin' and hangin' out with her friends. Juliet pulled the jeep to a stop and hopped out, giddy with excitement. The beach was lit up with tiki torches. Small crowds of students were gathered around a large bonfire. There was a large boom box somewhere blaring out the newest pop tune from Britney Spears. Stella cringed a bit at the music, but had to admit that it was a catchy tune.

Juliet grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her closer, spotting her friend Elvis. Stella smiled at the sort of nerdy, but good looking guy. He had thick black glasses and a blue hoodie, introducing her to the kids in the group. When Juliet started chattering to the group, Stella found herself tuning out momentarily, and looked around curiously. She saw a lot of people she didn't know, and then her stomach growled. She patted Juliet on the arm, tossing her head towards the food. Juliet smiled and nodded, then kept talking. Stella sauntered up to the food table, eyes wide at the vast array. It was like a Hawaiian luau. There was ham, potato salad, salad, some sandwiches, punch, and all sorts of good stuff to eat, even for a vegetarian. As she loaded her tray, Stella grinned happily. It had to be about nine or so, and she had forgotten to eat dinner. Stella loved food, and didn't cared who saw it. She was all about living life to fullest, never caring for the disgusted looks the popular girls threw her in the cafeteria. Hey, she had plenty of energy to burn it off, and she WAS a vegetarian.

Tray in hand, Stella turned, ready to head back to Juliet's group, when raucous laughter caught her ear. She spotted Caleb and his groupies several yards away. Thankfully his back was to her, and he was attempting to play hacky sack with his group, but not doing so well. Stella watched for a moment, scoffing. SHE was even better than him. Maybe that guy's ego reminded her, just a bit, of Ray and that's why she didn't entirely like him. And he hung out with the popular crowd, just like Ray. _Why am I thinking about him? _Stella mentally shook herself, _Get a grip. _As she made her way back to Elvis and the others, her ears picked up something else, strains of a piano melody that made her heart race. She then heard one of her favorite voices…

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried…_

"No way," Stella couldn't believe her ears. "They are playing our song!" She screamed, almost dropping her plate.

She ran over to Juliet in excitement, grabbing her hands. Juliet stared as Stella hopped up and down. "This is our song, it's our song!"

Juliet grabbed Stella. "Your song? What do you mean?"

Stella stopped, breathless. "It's my band, Lemonade Mouth. I can't believe it. It's my high school band's song 'Determinate.'" All of those exhilarating memories came back to her, the first night Lemonade Mouth performed at the Halloween Bash when they had rocked the crowd. It was one of the most exciting nights in her life. As the chorus of "Determinate" swelled, the some of the kids grew excited, dancing to the beat. Juliet squealed in excitement with Stella, totally grooving to the song. She grabbed Stella's hand, dropping her plate. The jumped into the crowd, naturally dancing to the song. Just as Wen's rapping solo came on…Stella heard a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Turn of this CRAP! This music sucks!" Stella couldn't believe her ears. Of course, there was one Ray Beech, striding up to the boom box, a furious look on his face. Before Stella could react, he angrily grasped the plug, and the music died, right in the middle of the chorus. When the music stopped, the crowd threw up their arms, frozen in mid-dance with groans and cries of protest. "What the heck-?" a girl in green next to Stella yelled.

Just as Stella started to walk up to Ray, some other guys were questioning him. She heard him yelling. "I told you, this music is crap. Now, if you want to listen to some REAL music…"

A girl had snuck up behind Ray and plugged the boom box back in, the music blaring to life again. The crowd yelled their approval, and starting dancing again, but Stella only had eyes for Ray. The guys had pushed him back, and Ray slank away in disgust. Stella tried to fix on her target, but found herself pulled back.

"What?" she cried out in irritation.

She felt herself let go and she whirled around to face Caleb. He smiled, "Sorry, just wanted to get your attention."

She flushed again. "I'm sorry, I just had to see someone."

Caleb shrugged, looking her up and down in appreciation. He whistled, "You look great."

Stella didn't quite know what to say, she wasn't used to these sorts of compliments. "Umm…thanks. My roommate made me wear it. I don't care that much for dresses."

Caleb grinned, "Well, in my personal opinion, you should wear them more often."

Stella shrugged, unsure of what to say. Caleb looked at her, and eyebrow cocked. "Sooooo….how have you been?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Fine, though I've missed running into a certain someone in the cafeteria."

Stella groaned, did he have to rub it in? "Look, Caleb-" Stella started to say, but was interrupted by Juliet, who came up and threw her arms around Stella in excitement.

"Oh Stella! That song was awesome. I didn't know you were so talented!" Juliet then noticed Caleb, her cheeks flushing, retreating into a shy stammer. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"NO-" Stella protested as Caleb grinned. "Caleb, this is Juliet, my roommate. Juliet, this is Caleb, my…uh…" Stella stammered, unsure of WHAT he was.

"Her cafeteria buddy." Caleb proclaimed without blinking, grabbing Juliet's hand and pumping it enthusiastically. Juliet, taken in by Caleb's dark, handsome looks, stammered a little and said, "Nice to meet you."

Caleb then turned to Stella, his eyes impressed. "So that was your song?"

Stella turned around. "Huh?"

Caleb had the decency to look a bit sheepish, running a hand through his dark hair. "I, uh…overheard you."

"Oh, um…yeah. That was my band that my best friends in high school and I had, Lemonade Mouth." Stella declared proudly.

"It was awesome, the crowd was really digging it," Caleb replied enthusiastically, "Well, except for that one guy."

Stella's mind returned to Ray. "Uh, yeah, I kinda know him."

It was now Juliet's turn to turn red. "You do?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah," Stella replied, while Caleb glanced between them, a look of confusion on his face. "We aren't exactly best buddies. We went to the same high school."

Juliet stammered. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed, that first day, on your bed…"

Caleb replied also, "Boy, and you guys had that smoldering dance…" he said in an amused voice, with a bit of an edge to it.

Juliet and Caleb stared at each other, questioning. "A dance?" Juliet asked, confused.

"On your bed?" Caleb looked at Stella, a question in his eyes.

Stella did NOT feel like explaining right then, but sighed. She explained about Ray and the downfall of Mudslide Crush, and what a pompous jerk Ray had been, always messing with the members of Lemonade Mouth. She also started to explain about running into him at college, but then Juliet continued

"I'm so embarrassed. I was just so glad to get rid of my parents, and I've-I've never been kissed." She stammered, turning a pale shade of pink. "Ray offered to help me bring my stuff up to my room, and I thought he was really cute. Not now, though," she said bitterly. "I thought he was really nice, and charming, and then he demanded payment. He started kissing me, and I was really shocked….but I kinda liked it…" Juliet said, looking away in embarrassment.

Stella hugged Juliet, "It's ok, Juliet, I know how Ray can be. He CAN be charming." She gasped, shocked that she just admitted that.

Caleb looked at Stella and Juliet darkly. "What a jerk…" he grumbled, a frown forming on his face.

Juliet sniffed. "What's this about a dance?"

Stella reddened. "Uh…."

Caleb interrupted, "Well, they were accidentally paired off in Mr. Morris's dance class. It was a good dance, but I'm sure there are much better partners out there for Stella." He said, leaving something hanging in the air.

Stella cleared her throat, utterly embarrassed at his implication. Her stomach growled again, and she thanked the heavens for an interruption from this embarrassing situation. "Uh, I have to get some more food," she said hurriedly, leaving Juliet and Caleb staring behind her.

She rushed up to the food table again, shaking her head. What was he thinking…? She felt someone grab her arm,.

"What now, Caleb?" she said in irritation.

Stella found herself face to face with an irritated Ray Beech. As she jerked her arm out of his grip, she heard him sneer, "Oh, Caleb, is it? That idiot you were talking to." He pulled her closer, making her drop her plate.

"What the heck, Ray, you big jerk! What the heck is your problem?" Stella screamed into her face, meeting his furious eyes.

His handsome face was twisted, almost turning ugly. "We need to talk." He said, pulling her further out to the beach, her plate scattering.

As he pulled her further down the beach, she finally twisted her arm out of his grip, yelling angrily. "What do you want, you idiot!" She said, screaming. She walked up to him, sticking an angry finger on his chest, and he actually stumbled back. "What do you want from me!"

Ray recovered from his shock at her outburst. He retaliated, lashing out. "I'm SO sick of you, Stella! Everywhere I go, you are there! I can't even come to a party without hearing you losers!"

Stella fumed, every sense on alert. "That's not MY problem. I can't help it that you are so unconfident…..that you can't stand someone else in the limelight."

"It was mine to begin with. You stole my band, my reputation, my SCHOOL from me…" Ray screamed back at her, his eyes furious.

Stella scoffed loudly. "Ray Beech, you butthead, you pompous jerk….you think you can actually OWN a school? Get over yourself." She cried, shoving him the chest.

He reeled back, angrier than she had ever seen him. "You witch! This is all your fault! It all started when you came to MY school….you had to have your little 'look at me' tirade, and gather that group of losers, and take over my music…" Ray's face turned into another sneer, "then you had to get that floozy Mo over to your side, and have her flaunt herself to take away my best friend.."

Stella shook with fury, How DARE he insult Mo! "It was you and your ego that drove Scott away, you,….JERK! You drove him away, you were never a true friend to him, you only cared about yourself, your girls, and your reputation…and as for that music, that 'oh, look at me, I'm the best' music…..it's all crap! No one wants to listen to a bunch of jerks screaming about their egos….you drove Scott away!" She yelled at him, not caring who heard her.

Ray had steadily been growing more and more scarlet, his hands clenching at his sides. Stella couldn't stand to look at him any longer, all she could see was red. She turned on her heel before Ray could say anything else, running down the beach, trying to put anything and everything behind her. She ran away from Ray, tears streaming down her face, hearing shouts behind her…

After about an hour of crying, hiding down the beach on a log, cowering down to avoid running into anyone, Stella dried her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had lost control. _What a jerk…._she thought. She wanted Ray Beech out of her life and thoughts, whatever way she could get it. She never wanted to see him again, she was tired, tired of screaming, tired of losing control, tired of always being on the defense.

The sand felt cool on her hot skin, and Stella knew that she had lost her flip flops in her flight down the beach. She was just thankful that no one had come after her. As she neared the dock back to the party, she looked around in embarrassment, mentally praying that no one was looking for her. She looked up in surprise as she heard yells from the dock. Stella saw a crowd of kids gathered at the dock, yelling. She saw a ski-doo and two figures perched on it. The engine roared to life, and as she neared the group, she couldn't believe her eyes. Ray was taking off, with Juliet clutching at his waist on the ski-doo. They weren't wearing life jackets! Stella looked around frantically, running down the dock.

"Ray! What the heck are you doing!" She yelled, her arms raising rapidly.

His ears perked back, catching her voice, his shoulders straightened in determination, taking off with Juliet behind him. Stella screamed after him, and Caleb caught her arm.

"Where WERE you?" Caleb asked frantically.

Stella looked at him, annoyed. " Confronting that jerk. Where were YOU? Why did you let Juliet go off with him?"

"I just left her a second, we were looking for you…and then Whitney needed me."

Stella jerked her arm out of his grip. "That's NO excuse. This is Juliet, and she is with that jerk Ray. They aren't wearing life jackets, and he's an idiot."

Caleb looked worried, "We need to stop them."

"I know!" Stella said in frustration.

Caleb grabbed Stella's hand and ran down the dock, looking for another ski-doo or something to go after them. Stella's mind raced, frantic with worry for her roommate. She heard the roar of the motor, and saw Ray doing crazy tricks with the roar of the crowd behind him. Juliet clung onto his waist, white as a ghost. What happened next would stay frozen in Stella's memory for the rest of her life, frozen in moment of horror…she saw the ski-doo flip over, spilling its riders into the lake, flipping completely over…."NO!" She screamed, her mind racing.

She broke free from Caleb's hand, and jumped into the lake before anyone else could. She swam and swam, her heart racing. Her heart burst as she saw a head emerge, a dark head that gasped and struggled for air. As her arms ached and her lungs burned, Stella reached Juliet, clinging to her. Juliet shivered. "Are you all right?" Stella screamed.

Juliet was turning blue, "Yes, but…but Ray…he hasn't come up.."she sobbed while trying to stay afloat.

Stella's mind screamed, "I'll look for him! Swim back, Juliet, swim back."

Not waiting for Juliet's answer, she thanked God for the swimming lessons she took growing up and her summer as a lifeguard in high school. She took a deep breath, praying the hardest she had ever prayed since that horrible day. She submerged, her eyes blinking at the eerie darkness of the water at night. Her lungs burned, and she dived deeper, searching desperately for a glimpse of Ray. She heard things above the water, shouts and roars, but her mind only screamed one thought…_Ray….._praying for some sort of lifeline….

_Flashback 1.5 years ago_

_Stella couldn't believe her ears, the very words nailing into her heart. _

"_There's been an accident…Stella….it's your father. He's been in a car accident, and I'm afraid, he didn't make it." _

_She felt her mind drift from her body, she felt the screams and sobs rack her body, she felt Mrs. Neller, the secretary, holding her, keeping her from completely collapsing. _

_She felt her body being taken in a car, rushing to the hospital, she saw her mother and brothers' terrified eyes and tears, she saw her dad's broken body in the emergency room, she felt the doctor looking at her with extreme concern, she felt her mother explaining the accident…"Honey, your father was coming home from work to tell us about a promotion, when another car ran into his, ….the other women is in critical condition also…" she didn't hear the rest of her mother's words…._

_She felt herself being taken to a chair, a blanket thrown around her shoulders, her brothers' hugs and sobs, her mother's embrace…._

_She looked up, and saw a tall blonde man coming down the hallway, arguing loudly with the doctor….she looked up and her eyes met two other broken eyes, bright blue with unshed tears, making her shiver in their lifelessness, as if the very soul had been sucked out ….._

_She felt darkness, she felt nothing…_

Author's note: WHEW! That was a long one. Sorry, I'm too lazy to edit this one right now, might do that later…please forgive the mistakes….hope you enjoy! This time, it will be awhile before I update….I think I need to plot this story out, I'm kinda writing it as I go….anyways, updates from now will hopefully be at least once a week….hope this tides you over….Just to let you know, the title is officially changing to "Lifeline" inspired by Mandisa's beautiful song….it spoke to me, and I think that is where this is where the story is going. Don't worry, it won't get too sappy too fast, at least I hope it doesn't. J Thanks, dear readers!


	8. Chapter 9

Author's note: Once again, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I try to wait on this fic, don't want to get burned out, but it won't let me….sooooo here's another chapter!

Ok, so, I'm not into shipper names so much, but out of curiosity, does anyone know if there is a shipper name out there for Ray/Stella yet? Rayella or Stellay? Just wondering

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth. L

Chapter 8

_When the waters rush over my head_

_You are my lifeline_

_You are my rescue_

_Strength in my weakness _

_Light in my darkness_

_You are my safety _

_Lifter of my head_

_The air that I need when _

_I can't seem to breathe in_

_You are my lifeline-Mandisa "Lifeline" _

"Check out that girl in the red," Dean, one of Ray's new "friends", whistled low under his breath.

Ray looked up from his cup and stared towards the food table in disbelief. What was _she _doing here? He saw Stella Yamada carrying a plate of food back from the table. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't seen her for a couple of days, but he was hoping to avoid her. It seemed like wherever he went, she was there. He found himself unconsciously studying her. She was wearing a red dress with a black sash. She normally didn't wear dresses, so Ray was surprised. NOT that he cared. Ray looked away, irritated and angry, every sense aware of Stella's presence. He saw Dean still staring at her, and elbowed him, irritated. Dean eerily reminded him of the first day he saw Stella at Mesa High almost three years ago. He tried to look away, but found himself watching her as she walked back to her friend in the pink, the girl that Ray had made out with the first day of school. Ray grinned, his ego inflating, _I've still got it._

What Ray heard next made his ears burn. He heard that annoyingly catchy tune that had ruined his high school music career:

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried…_

Ray almost exploded in anger. _What the heck? How COULD they play this awful song? _His temper rose as he saw the crowd getting into the song, just like at the Halloween Bash. He stood, frozen for awhile, and his temper exploded.

"Turn of this crap! This music sucks!" Ray couldn't hold it in any longer.

He strode up to the boom box, one thought in his head. _Shut it off, shut it off, shut it off…._He found the plug, and pulled it, the blessed silence and the protests of the crowd filling his ears. Some guys came up to him, and pushed him back from the boom box.

Ray countered, "I told you, this music is crap. Now, if you want to listen to some REAL music…" Ray started to try to make his way back to the boom box, but the group of guys blocked his path. Ray watched in irritation as a girl plugged it back in, and the crowd jumped to life again at the sounds of "Determinate."

Watching the jocks standing in the way, Ray gave up and walked away, cursing his bad luck. He stood at the edge of the crowd, watching the students enjoying the music. He spat on the sand in disgust, a bad taste in his mouth. An red-headed freshman named Nancy sauntered up to him, her eyes sly.

"Hey Ray, whatcha doin'?" She said with a flirty look in her eyes.

Ray looked at her, not in the mood. Then he mentally slapped himself, _what was he thinking? Fresh make-out meat. (Sorry, hope that's not too gross) Why should he let Stella and Lemonade Mouth ruin his night? _He smiled at Nancy, linking his arm with hers while the wandered just a little farther from the crowd. As she giggled, he unconsciously found his eyes wandering back to a girl in red. Nancy started chattering about the party and how much she liked him, but Ray found himself straining to see what Stella was doing. His eyes narrowed as he saw a dark-haired guy grab her arm, and she whirled around. They talked awhile, and then met up with Stella's dark-haired roommate. Nancy started cuddling up to Ray, but grew disgusted with her high pitched giggles and pushed her away.

She started at him in shock. "What the heck, Ray?"

Ray stared at her in irritation. "Oh shove off, Nancy."

"Well, humph." Nancy turned on her heel, irritated that her affections were not appreciated, and started looking for her next target.

Ray crossed his arms over his chest, his temper rising the longer he watched a certain Stella Yamada. From his view, he saw her cheeks flush when she was talking with that guy. Ray found himself studying her, the way the red accented her skin tone and her dark hair tossed in the wind. He wished that he could get her out of his life, because he felt like she had some sort of mysterious power over him. He had never met anyone who stood up to him quite like her. From the moment he met her, she matched his temper and found ways to cut through his ego. The more encounters he had with her, the more he found himself thinking about her, and it irritated him that he had this strange fascination for her. Even after a year and a half, and after the terrible accident that ruined their mutual lives, he still could not stand Stella Yamada. He knew several reasons why, but refused to think on others. He mentally reminded himself of all the reasons why he could not stand Lemonade Mouth, and especially _her. _He thought over Lemonade Mouth, the concerts, the humiliation….he thought of Scott….

He watched as she broke away from her two friends, and wandered back to the food table. Thinking of everything, Ray found himself stalking up to Stella, determined to confront her and unleash his anger. He wanted to strike out, to hurt somebody, for the last three years, for his humiliation, for his anger, for his loss…and Stella Yamada was the perfect target. He grabbed Stella's arm, glaring at her as she turned around in irritation.

"What now, Caleb?" She yelled.

Ray sneered at the idiot's name. He pulled her closer, wanting her to see his anger. "Oh Caleb, is it? The idiot you were talking to." Stella dropped her plate, both ignoring it.

What the heck, Ray, you big jerk! What the heck is your problem?" She yelled back at him, unfazed.

His temper grew as he saw that his anger had no effect on her. He _wanted _to hurt her. "We need to talk." He pulled her down the beach, trampling her plate. He wanted to face her alone, just him and Stella.

After they were several yards down the beach, she grew angry enough to twist her arm out of his. "What do you want, you idiot!" She walked up to him, shoving her finger on his chest. Ray stepped back, amazed at her anger. "What do you want from me!"

Ray sneered again, recovering. "I'm SO sick of you, Stella! Everywhere I go, you are there! I can't even come to a party without hearing you losers!" He wanted her to know exactly what he thought of her and her annoying effect on him.

Stella yelled back. "That's not MY problem. I can't help it that you are so unconfident…..that you can't stand someone else in the limelight."

Ray couldn't believe his ears. She was punching below the belt and bruising his ego. Did she REALLY think he was going to let her? She had a large part in taking everything that mattered from him. "It was mine to begin with. You stole my band, my reputation, my SCHOOL from me…"

Stella laughed. "Ray Beech, you butthead, you pompous jerk….you think you can actually OWN a school? Get over yourself." She walked up to him, shoving him in the chest.

Ray stared at her in shock, how _dare _she? His face turned into an ugly sneer. He needed to hit her where it truly hurt. "You witch! This is all your fault! It all started when you came to MY school….you had to have your little 'look at me' tirade, and gather that group of losers, and take over my music…" he sneered again, "….then you had to get that floozy Mo over to your side, and have her flaunt herself to take away my best friend.."

Ray smiled as he watched Stella unravel, shaking…he felt a strange satisfaction as he saw her lose control. She only made him lose control too often, it felt nice to have some payback. Stella then hissed, glaring up at him. "It was you and your ego that drove Scott away, you,….JERK! You drove him away, you were never a true friend to him, you only cared about yourself, your girls, and your reputation…and as for that music, that 'oh, look at me, I'm the best' music…..it's all crap! No one wants to listen to a bunch of jerks screaming about their egos….you drove Scott away!"

Ray felt his face steaming up as she attacked his confidence and she hit a nerve. His pride would never allow him to admit it, but Scott's "betrayal" had fazed and unnerved him. How dare she insult him and accuse him of pushing Scott away….it was Mo…and Lemonade Mouth….and it was her…Ray felt himself shaking in anger as Stella turned fleeing, the sparkle of tears streaming down her cheeks, red skirt flying as she ran farther and farther…_it was always her…._

Brooding, wild thoughts flying and tossing, Ray stared out at the beach, his anger ebbing and flowing with the tide. He wanted to do something crazy, something wild, he wanted to forget her, to hurt her, to do …something. The cries of the crowd distracted him from his thoughts, and he focused on Stella's little roommate looking around desperately. Ray didn't see that lanky idiot Caleb anywhere, and he stalked up to Juliet.

Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw Ray's charming smile. "Hey, Juliet, how are ya?" He grinned, grabbing her arm and coming up behind her.

"Um, good….listen, I ca-can't talk now…" Juliet stammered nervously.

"Why ever not, sweet Juliet?" He asked, a glint in his eye. He kissed her hand, "We never got to finish…." leaving the statement hanging in the air.

Juliet flushed at being reminded of her vulnerability. Then she looked at Ray in the eye and tossed her hair, feeling a breath of courage. "Ray, I can't talk now. I've got to find Stella, I'm worried."

Ray stared at Juliet, irritated at her determination. Stella must be rubbing off on her….then he smiled. "Now Juliet, I want you to do me a favor. There is a ski-doo over there. How about you and me goin' for a ride? I want to show you a good time…" Ray had been hoping to charm Juliet into his arms again, hurting Stella in the process. He knew that Stella could handle herself, but would feel more deeply if he hurt her friends. Ray was good at preying on the weak, for it made him feel something. He had convinced himself that it made him feel worth something.

Juliet turned away, disgust on her face. "I don't think so, Ray…." She turned to leave, but he caught her arm again and pulled her to his side.

He breathed into her ear, "Either you come with me or I will tell EVERYONE on campus about our little…..rendezvous….." He threatened.

Juliet's eyes widened, tearing up a little at his threats. She then grew angry, "Fine, you jerk. One ride, but that's all." She then wrenched her arm out of his.

Ray smiled, victorious. "All right, Juliet, let's go…" He slipped his hand into hers and led her down the dock.

Ray smiled as he felt Juliet wrap her arms nervously around his waist. His friend Dean owned a lake house down the beach, and had drunkenly given him access to the keys for this ski-doo. Ray had grown up spending summers at the beach at his paternal grandparents' house, and had plenty of experience on the water, skiing and using the ski doos. Juliet might not have fallen for his charms, but he could certainly make Stella fume at the sight of him and her roommate having a "romantic" ride at the party.

Then he heard Stella's voice, yelling. "Ray! What the heck are you doing!"

He stiffened his shoulders, satisfied that she would see his little display. He heard yells from the crowd, some in alarm and some in triumph, and he took off with Juliet clinging behind him. All the tricks that his dad had taught him to impress girls came back to him, and he performed these tricks with his ski-doo, triumphing in the impressed gasps of the crowd. He ignored Juliet's alarmed gasps, pushing the tricks further and further. He reveled in the admiration of the crowd and the fact that Stella Yamada was probably growing more and more furious on the dock. Nothing could have prepared himself as the ski-doo hit a wave wrong, flipping over. He heard Juliet scream as she hit the water, and he felt his body being tossed, losing grip. Just as his body hit the dark water, he felt something hit his head, and he felt the darkness take over…..and then the coldness…

Stella's eyes burned, and she brushed the water out of his eyes. She shook the alarming memories that hit her with fresh pain. The horrible day that her father died….she couldn't stand by and watch someone die. She HAD to find Ray. She gasped for breath and dived, her skirt flowing behind. She felt the water's tug, and struggled against the weight of her dress. Her determination kicked in, and she pushed away the pain. As she peered into the murky depths of the water, all she could see was darkness. She looked desperately around, cursing the darkness. She blinked, and gasped, swallowing some water. _I have to find him….I have to find him…._desperate thoughts raced in her head. She swam up to the surface, and took another deep breath of air, and went back down again. Stella Yamada prayed a desperate prayer, as deep and as desperate as the day her father died, screaming out for help…..Just when she thought she would have to go up again, she caught sight of a flash of red. Her mind raced, hoping and praying as she ignored the pain in her lungs, swimming further down. She then saw another flash of red, and she swam closer, seeing Ray's lifeless body sinking further. Stella stretched her arm, praying to catch a hold of him. She caught his hoodie, and pulled with both arms, gasping at the enormous weight of Ray….and the water….she pulled upwards, praying for strength. They neared the top of the surface, and Stella saw other dark bodies break the surface of the water. As they broke the surface, Stella gasped, her lungs filling with air, and her eyes dimming. Through the pain and the fear, Stella clung to Ray like a lifeline, clutching to him as if she let go, if she parted, it would mean death for the very both of them….she couldn't, she wouldn't let go…..

Stella Yamada groaned at the pain in her head, the heaviness. She lifted her arm to her head, and spit out water. Her eyes focused, and she saw many pairs of scared eyes staring down at her. She saw Juliet's paled face, hovering, and she felt herself enveloped in a warm blanket and strong arms. She felt her body being lifted, and settled in, wanting to close her eyes again, welcoming the warmth and darkness.

She heard Caleb's strong voice, "Oh no, you don't, Stella. Stay awake, girl."

Caleb's voice made Stella open her eyes in surprise, bringing her back to reality. "C-caleb? What happened?" She stammered, and turned red when she found herself being carried in his arms.

"You brave, stupid girl….you just saved Ray's life."

"What?" Stella cried, memories of clinging to Ray coming back to her. She stiffened, making Caleb almost dropping her.

"Whoa, what are you doing!" He yelled at her in alarm, still holding her up.

Stella's eyes raced, looking for Ray. "I've got to make sure he's ok. Where is he?" She looked up at Caleb back in desperation.

"He's back there…." Before he could grab a hold of her, Stella slipped out his arms, blanket flying to the ground, and she raced back down the beach. Her heart raced in alarm as she heard the screams of the ambulance's alarm…..

_Ray smiled. He saw his mother, hair shining in the sun, a smile of love on her face….."Ray, come to me…." her arms outstretched….Ray's heart lifted for the first time in years, like a burden that he didn't even know he was carrying had lifted….it was her, his mother, the way he remembered her….so many years ago…._

_It was one of his favorite memories, when he was eight, and they went to a park, just Mom and him….he had relished in his time with her, away from his demanding and angry dad, away from the arguments and threats, away from it all, just time spent in the sunshine and her warm embrace….._

_She called to him, and he turned towards her again, stretching out his arm…wanting so desperately to reach her….away from the pain, away from the heaviness….._

_Then he heard something else, like an insect in his ear, and he turned, irritated. _

"_Ray, you idiot, wake up." He heard a voice that draw him back in its strength, yet at the same time, gentle in its desperation. "Wake UP…" it grew more demanding, and he found himself fascinated, distracted from his mother….what did this voice want? "Ray, wake up…." He felt the lightness disappear, and then he cried out, watching his mother fade….he didn't WANT this pain, this feeling, this heaviness….but it called back to him, pulling him back to the darkness….._

3 MONTHS LATER…..

Stella Yamada sighed, breathing in the fresh air with satisfaction. Even though the vibrant colors of her favorite season were fading…she still relished the fresh cool air of the changing season. It was the Friday before Thanksgiving break, and she had just finished a horrible test that she had spent hours studying for. She felt a sigh of relief, and a burden was lifted. She was going home soon, and her heart lifted. She smiled when she saw Juliet, now wearing a blue shirt and jeans, wave at her across the lawn.

"Hey, girl!" She yelled in greeting, meeting Juliet's smile.

"Stella! We are done, yes!" Juliet pumped her fist in the air in satisfaction, making Stella grin. She knew that she was rubbing off on Juliet, and that Juliet was also effecting her. She was turning into one of her very best friends.

"A WHOLE week off, I can't believe it. I'm SO excited!" Juliet squealed. Even though she was a little nervous about returning to New York to visit her controlling family, Juliet was excited to see her family. "Are you SURE you don't want to come with me, Stella?" Juliet asked with pleading eyes.

Stella laughed. "Thanks, Juliet, you know I would love to see New York…but, I need to go home. I miss my family and friends, and Lemonade Mouth is performing a reunion concert over break."

Juliet smiled, laughing also. "I know, silly. I just thought I would try again.. ..But over Christmas…or maybe spring break….spring in Central Park is awesome…I could show you this…" As Juliet chattered happily about the delights of New York, Stella found her mind wandering. She wondered how it would be seeing her family again and her heart jumped when she thought about seeing Mo, Olivia, Charlie, and Wen again. She missed them a lot, despite the new friendships that she had formed at Yonkley.

A shadow fell over Stella and Juliet, and she felt a large arm sling itself over he shoulder. She looked up in surprise, and grinned when she saw Caleb's grinning face.

"Heyyyyy-my ladies. What's up?"

Juliet and Stella both slipped out of Caleb's embrace at the same time. Stella elbowed him gently in the side, making him step back.

"I'm wounded, ladies. What kind of greeting is this for your favorite guy on this fine day?" Caleb said, with humor in his voice.

Juliet rolled her eyes, flushing a little. "You idiot, stop scaring us like that. Stella could have dropkicked you."

"Aw, come on…" Caleb protested, turning his attention to the pretty brunette. Stella smiled at their good-natured ribbing, enjoying their fun. She had noticed the little glimpses of Juliet's feelings for Caleb since that terrible night at the beach. The flushes, the smiles, the dreamy looks in her eyes. She knew that Caleb still thought of her as one of his many girl friends, but Stella sincerely hoped that it would change. She was fully aware of the subtle hints that Caleb gave her, a hopeful look in his eyes that they could be something more. But Stella didn't have those kind of feelings for Caleb. She knew that it would only be _too _easy to give into him, but something held her back. He was handsome, and grew more charming, and less smarmy once you got to know him, but Stella's heart wasn't in it. He was more like Wen and Charlie to her, like a brother, like a friend….if only Caleb could accept that. He had tried more than once to reveal his affections, but Stella always cut him off, secretly rooting for Juliet once she realized that her roommate was falling for him.

Stella snapped at of her thoughts, Caleb and Juliet both staring at her. "Hellooo! Earth to Stella….Stella Yamada, phone home" They both fell into laughter when she stared at them and grinned. It was a rare moment indeed when they caught Stella Yamada off guard. She laughed at them back, teasing them back.

"Oh yeah…." Stella's laughter was cut short when she spotted him. She spotted a pale, withdrawn figure, head down, walking down the sidewalk.

Caleb and Juliet stopped and followed Stella's gaze. Caleb's smile dropped, and Juliet shook in anger. "Oh, it's him….the ungrateful wretch…" Caleb growled.

Stella silenced him with a look. "Don't, Caleb."

"Stella, I don't know why you don't march up to him and give him a piece of your mind." Juliet scoffed. "After all you did for him…" her voice trailed off as Ray passed them, giving them a brief glance. His eyes flashed, unreadable, as they focused on Stella, then he turned abruptly. The group of three turned around and watched him meet a jet-haired girl, throwing his arm around her and whispering in her ear. Stella felt numb, she was too spent, too confused to know what she felt around Ray Beech anymore. That day had taken a lot out of her, her fear of more loss. Her fear at more loss was greater than her anger, greater than her pride, greater than her humiliation. That day had brought terrible, painful memories back to her. She had prayed until she could pray no more, and Ray Beech had survived. In the wake of her relief, she felt numb, tired, and confused.

Ray Beech had never thanked her for saving his life. He had gone to the hospital, and returned to school in a full recovery after three days. Stella had been unexpectedly nervous, unsure of what to say to him. Instead of gratitude, Ray had avoided her like the plague. He had withdrawn from the dance class. Throughout the next three months, Stella would catch glimpses of him in the cafeteria and across campus, always with a group of rowdy friends or fresh-faced girls tossing their hair. He would laugh loudly, never meeting her questioning eyes. One rare moment, he had met her eyes across the cafeteria, something flashing in them, and then he looked away. He ignored Stella, as if he had never known her or been aware of her very existence. Stella's pride was pricked a little, stung that he ignored her. But Stella Yamada would not let Ray Beech intrude in her life any longer, and she was determined to enjoy it to the fullest. She turned back to her friends, preparing to say her goodbyes.

Caleb was heading back to home in San Diego for Thanksgiving, his face a huge grin at hitting the waves again. He turned to go back to his dorm, giving Juliet an awkward hug goodbye that made her flush a little. He then turned to Stella, a longing look in his eyes. "Well, Stella….nice knowing ya."

She rolled her eyes, and punched him playfully in the side. "You nerd, give me a hug." She kept just the right distance from him, and he hugged her a little longer, a little tighter than he did Juliet.

They parted, waving to Caleb, both grinning. When they got back to their dorm, Stella had a bit harder time saying goodbye to Juliet. Like Mo and Olivia, Juliet had become her sister. They were bonded in spirit, especially after making it through that terrifying night. After Stella helped Juliet lug her baggage into her jeep, they gave each other hugs.

Juliet smiled. "Goodbye, Stella, have a great Thanksgiving. Have fun with your friends and …" her smile wavered a bit, "with your family."

"Thanks, Juliet, you too. I'll miss you!" She waved to Juliet as she pulled out of the campus parking lot.

Stella sighed, trudging her way back to her room. She still had to pack, and her room was mess. _How had she accumulated so many clothes? Thanks, Juliet…_she smiled as she looked at the array of clothes her roommate had generously given her. As thoughts turned to her family, her smile faded and she worried. Her mother had shaken her world when she had called yesterday with what she called exciting news.

"_Stella, honey….I've got some-some news. I've met someone…..and he's going to spend Thanksgiving with us…." _

Shaking thoughts of worry, Stella couldn't help but squeal in excitement as turned off the Mesa exit. She had saved up for an old Oldsmobile Intrigue from her campus job in the art studio and her second job at a coffee shop off campus. She relished the freedom of earning her own money and saving up for a car. She had surprised her mother when she had informed her that she was driving home to Mesa herself.

She passed Dante's Pizza, resisting the urge to stop there. She was dying to see her friends, but her family came first. After her father's tragic death, Stella's mother and brothers had clung to each other desperately, as if afraid they would lose each other. Memories of her father came rushing back to her as she passed the hospital. His smile, his laughter, his nickname, "Firecracker" for his outspoken, strong daughter. Stella was not ashamed to admit that she was, and always had been, her father's daughter. Stella, for a time, had fought for some recognition from her mother, whom she loved just as deeply, but would get caught up in her work and research. Her attention would sometimes turn to her sons, who were so much more like her than her daughter. But since Stella had joined Lemonade Mouth and found her own voice, and especially since her father's death, her bond with her mother was incredibly strong. That's why her mother's strange phone call two days ago had made Stella slightly worried. Her normally confident voice had been worried and strangely, a bit distant, as if afraid of her daughter's reaction. All that she had informed her daughter was that she had met someone, and that she wanted Stella to meet him over Thanksgiving. Stella felt a bit betrayed at the thought of her father's memory, and a bit annoyed at a stranger's intrusion into an idyllic Thanksgiving family reunion. Stella shook her head, determined to enjoy her visit.

She pulled into her family home, relishing the sight of the white two-story house. She knew that her brothers would be at soccer practice this Saturday, but she was excited to know that at least her mother would be home to greet her. She didn't see her mother's green Prius parked out front, but shrugged, figuring it was in the garage. She opened the door.

"Hellooooooo?" She called out, half in excitement, half in nervousness. _Why am I nervous? _She laughed. But she still couldn't shake the odd feeling that something was slightly off. She spotted men's shoes next to her mother's house slippers, and she froze. Those shoes meant another man in the house, and Stella felt a prick of anger. _That was her father's place. _Stella slammed the door shut, angry now. She dropped her bags, slipping her shoes off in a hurry. She looked around, wanting to discover the intruder for herself and size him up. She heard a door slam upstairs and heard whistling, and Stella focused, alert on the target. She took the steps two at a time, ready for the encounter. She turned the corner, and ran into a hard body, and she felt herself falling back. She felt two hands grab her arms, and she slammed into someone, a _wet _someone.

"Well, hellooo…Stella.." she heard a sickeningly sweet, annoying, yet oh so familiar voice.

_No freakin' way. _Stella's mind screamed as she lifted her eyes and saw a towel, a wet, strong chest, and a face. _It can't be. _

Author's note: heehee, hope you enjoy the chapter! Once again, I was too lazy to edit, so please forgive the mistakes, I'll fix them later.


	9. Chapter 10

Author's note: Ok, ok….don't shoot me…this is gonna be a short chapter….next one will be a long one…just gotta get this part off my chest….once again…thanks for all the lovely reviews! So, Rayella, is it? Or should it be shortened to Rella? Any thoughts?

Hurray for the Lemonade Mouth section, how awesome is that? I'm going to move my fic, but wanted to write a new (albeit short) chapter before I officially moved it….out of curiosity, has anyone actually tried organic lemonade? It looks good in the movie…

Disclaimer: For the ninth time, I do not own Lemonade Mouth, Hahahahaha….

Chapter 9

_How many times_

_How many turns_

_Will it take till I learn _

_You reach for me in my need _

_Yeah, and when I cry_

_I know that I will faithfully find you_

_When life come's crashing on me-"Lifeline" Mandisa_

Stella stared in absolute astonishment and horror as her eyes lifted….she saw a towel, a bare chest, water dripping down….a strong chin, a cocky smile, and the bluest eyes …..

"Well, hellooo, Stella…." Ray Beech smirked at her, his head tilted, a smirk on his face. He gripped her shoulders in his strong hands, holding her up as her mouth gaped open. He stepped back, depositing her to his left, releasing her safely at the top of the stairs. Stella was speechless, shocked in her disbelief.

Ray smiled at her, stepping close once again, studying her with his eyes. "Speechless, I see? Never seen a real _man's _body before, huh?"

Stella sputtered, coming back to life. Before her thoughts could reach her mouth, Ray's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Guess not, Yamada. That's all right, this…" he looked down at his bicep, flexing, "should keep you going for awhile. But don't get used to it," he started to turn, going into her brothers' room, opening the door, "_sister." _He emphasized the last word, adding extra sourness to the term, slamming the door behind him. The door thudded, shaking the _Parking Zone for Scientists _sign on her brothers' door.

Stella exhaled a shaky breath, not realizing that she had been holding her breath this whole time. A million thoughts hit her at once: shock, disgust, horror, anger, and….so many other things. _What in the world was going on? What the heck was Ray "the creep" Beech doing in her HOUSE? Why was he half-naked, why was he calling her, "sister?" _Stella finally found her voice again. She was rarely speechless, but she felt like screaming. This was like her worst nightmare come true. She marched up to her brothers' door, clenching her hand into a fist and slamming on the door as hard as she could.

"RAY BEECH! What the heck are you doing in my house?" She yelled in frustration, pounding on the door. When there was no response from the door, Stella yelled and tried the doorknob, screaming in anger when she found that it was locked.

She tried another tactic. Stella put her ear to the door, trying to hear anything, something that would indicate what that creep was doing in the room. Stella Yamada wanted some answers, and she wanted them now. She heard some shuffling, and then a click. She heard some faint guitar riff, and then the music went from quiet to deafeningly loud in a split second. Ray had cranked up the knob at the exact moment:

_Who's that tryin' to talk to me_

_Standin' over there lookin' like a wannabe_

Stella screamed like she had never screamed before, stomping her foot. _Just who did Ray Beech think he was? Playing that obnoxious, egocentric music in her house, trying to send HER a message? _Stella shook in anger, clenching her fists at her side as "And the Crowd Goes Wild" kept blaring through her brothers' room.

Stella stalked over to her room at the other end of the hall, slamming the door and throwing herself on her bed. She screamed into her pillow, the sound muffled. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped off the bed, throwing her closet doors open. She threw things aside in a hurry, tossing them behind her. She felt a smirk grow on her face as she spotted the object of her desire at the back of her closet. _AHA! Just what I'm lookin' for…_she smiled in evil glee. She grabbed the weapon, throwing open her door and running back to her brothers' room. She waited, shaking and ready, for the right moment. She heard the door click, and she saw Ray's blonde head emerge from the room, peering hesitantly out the door. Stella had stood on the right side of the door, hoping and praying for perfect moment to exact her revenge.

Ray looked up, and he screamed. Stella Yamada's eyes blazed in righteous fury, and Ray had an uncanny vision of a female samurai warrior, eyes flashing and weapon lowering…_God help me…_he thought….

"STELLA MARIE YAMADA!" Both Ray and Stella froze in fear, the fury of that voice surpassing both of his fear and her fury, cutting it like a knife.

Regina Yamada and Roymond Beech stood at the top of the stairs, staring in horror at the sight before them: Ray was halfway out the door, his arms lifted in defense, while Stella had a sword lifted above his head, ready to strike.

Stella's mom slammed the door behind her. "WHAT in the world were you thinking, young lady?" Her mom whispered in anger, trying to keep her temper.

Stella stared in disbelief at her mom. "No, MOM, what were YOU thinking? What the heck is going on? How could you-" Stella exhaled, "bring that-that creep into our house!" She just about screamed in frustration.

Her mom stared at her, her gaze softening, just a bit. She sighed, and sat on the bed, patting the seat next to her. Stella sighed, and sat down, keeping her distance, still incredibly furious. Mrs. Yamada looked at her. "Look, I'm sorry. I was hoping to make it home before Ray did, but Roy and I had to run to get dinner. I didn't want you two to meet again like this…but it's happened."

"Do you realize who that cretin is?" Stella retorted. "What is he doing in my house?" She repeated the question, her temper rising again.

Stella's mom stared at her. "Yes, he's Roy's son. I figured you remembered him from high school. When I heard that he went to Yonkley, I couldn't believe it. I was hoping, that maybe you were already friends…" Her mother's voice trailed off.

"We will never be friends, he's …he's …the biggest jerk I have ever met." Stella's eyes flashed. Then the more pressing issue hit her in the chest, and she looked at her mother, betrayal in her eyes.

"What the heck is his FATHER doing here?" She whispered in anger.

Mrs. Yamada looked down at her hands, turning scarlet, a guilty look on her fair features. "I've been meaning to tell you….we've started…d-dating recently…it's a long story…"

Stella couldn't believe her ears. She felt betrayed, she felt furious. "What about dad?" Her voice cracked, a sob in her throat.

Mrs. Yamada's eyes softened, tears in her eyes. She extended her arms, reaching for her daughter. "Stella…"

Stella jumped off the bed, swatting away her mother's arms. "NO! Don't do this. What about dad? How COULD you? Especially with that…that" she yelled in angry whispers.

Stella's mom rose, her arms aching to comfort her daughter, ashamed and hurt by her daughter's anger. Just then, they heard a soft knock on the door. "Regina?" A hesitant voice called.

Stella's mom wiped away her tears and straightened her dress, fixing a smile on her face. Stella stared at her mother in angry disbelief, wiping her tears away also as her mother cracked open the door.

"Yes, Roymond?" She called.

"Is everything all right?" A low male voice inquired.

"Yes, yes of course it is." Stella's mom answered, her voice shaking a little.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

Stella's mom turned to Stella, a anxious and pleading look in her eyes…_Please, just this once…_and she said in a quiet voice, "Please, Stella, I will explain it all later tonight…just please, be nice for once."

Stella was furious, but she fixed a fake smile on her voice, her eyes flashing a warning to mother as she passed her…._You haven't heard the last of this….._

Stella stared glumly at her food, picking at it. She had no appetite. She only felt a lump at the bottom of her stomach….a lump that tasted bitterly like betrayal. She watched as Roy joked with her brothers' Timmy and Andrew, and tried not to shoot daggers out of her eyes at Ray. _He's so fake…_she thought in disgust as watched with narrowed eyes. He had her mother completely charmed. He passed the potatoes politely, laughed at her brothers' corny jokes, and ribbed his father and HER mother gently, all with a fake smile pasted on his tanned face. Stella slumped back in her chair, pouting, unable to disguise her disgust at this sickening scene. Mr. Beech was sitting in her FATHER'S chair. This was the worst betrayal.

Her mother smiled over at her, nudging her, a worried look passing through them. If they could only get through dinner…."Stella, tell Roy about Yonkley…" she urged. She had been trying to initiate some sort of conversation with Stella all throughout dinner. Stella was less than happy to comply.

She sat up on her seat, and smiled all too brightly. "Oh, it's just great, ROY," she purposely emphasized his name. "there are all kinds of characters on campus. A whole bunch of different characters…." she then glanced over at Ray, beaming at him in fake affection. "Mother, I've never told you the time I saved somebody else's butt-"

Ray cleared his throat, his smile fading for the first time during dinner. "AHEM-uh, I'm done, Regina," and Stella glared at the sound of her mother's name on his lips. "Can the boys and I go for a swim?"

Mrs. Yamada looked up, surprise in her eyes, and then she smiled. "Uh, sure, as long as Roy doesn't mind."

Roy Beech, the original tall, leaner version of his son smiled back at Regina in genuine affection. "Sure, why not..? It's a good way to cool off."

Stella looked up, annoyed that Ray had distracted her from telling her story. Ray grinned at Stella in triumph, jumping out of his chair. He followed the cries of Timmy and Andrew to the back patio, the young boys whooping.

"Stella, you gonna go too?" Mrs. Yamada asked, her voice strained, her head jerking to the patio.

Stella smiled fakely again, and nodded, tossing down her napkin. "Sure, just about the peachiest thing I've ever heard." She rose abruptly, the chair scraping harshly on the tile. Mrs. Yamada winced at the harsh sound, watching her daughter with worry as she stalked out the patio door. She took Roy's hand in hers, meeting his questioning eyes…

Stella plopped herself down on the patio chair, staring at Ray and her brothers' in disgust. They were already engaged in a water fight, hitting each other with the water noodles. Stella zoned out, her mind racing with furious thoughts. _How could her mother do this? What about her father? Especially with that-that creep's father? As if I can't escape that jerk,….now he's butted into my life, my family…..that ungrateful…wretch…_her mind rumbled. Stella then felt something wet hit her head, and she sat up in annoyance.

"What the heck?" She yelled, water dripping down the right side of her head from where the water noodle had hit her.

She saw her brother Timmy snickering behind his hand. "Timmy!" Stella yelled, running to the edge of the pool…I'm gonna kill you!"

Andrew then came up and squirted her in the face with a water gun, hitting her squarely in the mouth with a stream of water. She gasped, shock filling her face, as she wiped water from her face. "How dare you, Andy!" She then stalked over to Timmy, but then realized she was in her clothes. She stood at the edge of the pool, fury written all over her face.

Before she had time to think, she felt somebody push her into the water, and she hit the surface with a splash. She came up for air, sputtering….."AAAAAAAAhhhh! Who did that?" She screamed.

At the edge of the pool, she saw Ray in his swim trunks, his arm folded, smirking at her. "Gotcha, Yamada." He joined in her brothers' laughter at seeing their big sister, sputtering and angry.

She stalked over to the edge, and jumped out of the pool. Her clothes were water-logged and heavy, water streaming down her body. "I'm gonna kill you, Ray Beech!" She lifted up a fist to him as her brothers stared at their sister wide-eyed.

Ray caught her fist with a grin, "Uh, uh, Yamada, not this again."

Stella then grinned, gathering spit in her mouth. Ray's eyes widened, reading her thoughts. No way was she getting away with that again….he held Stella's fist in one arm while grabbing something soft on the table in the other. Before she had a chance to react, he threw the white item in her face. Stella grabbed it in front of her face, and looked down. Ray would forever etch the memory of Stella's face as she recognized the item in her hand…..it was a white T-shirt with Ray's face on it, with a sharpied autograph scrawled across the front…._with love to my 1 fan_….

"RAY BEECH!"

The neighborhood of Windy Heights shook that evening, and a certain elderly Mrs. Smith swore that she survived an earthquake attack the next morning at bridge club.

Author's note: Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to the Lemonade Category we go….

Once again, apology for mistakes, too lazy to edit….


	10. Chapter 11

Author's note: How awesome is it that Lemonade Mouth has its own category, now? A special shout-out to mitchie.x who gave me the idea for the water fight! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or its characters.

Chapter 10

_So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees_

_But still you just stood there as you stared at me_

_You ego is getting old_

_How did you get so cold- Lights "Ice" _

Ray tossed in his sleep that night, images of Stella's furious face flashing through his brain. He snickered into his pillow, laughing at how he could get under her skin. He relished the look of pure horror that had flitted across her face when she saw him in her house. When he had thrown the T-shirt that he had signed just for _her_, she had screamed. He had almost quivered in fear at her wrath, but thanked the heavens for perfect timing Her scream had brought his father and Mrs. Yamada running out the backdoor. He smiled again, Stella sure knew how to be caught in compromising positions. First when she raised her sword above his head, and then again when she had him caught in a headlock. Her mother had turned red, throwing apologies and excuses at Roy and Ray as she pulled Stella by the arm back into the house.

Ray had been utterly shocked when his father had called three weeks ago, informing him that he was dating Regina Yamada. First he felt betrayal and disgust, but that had slowly changed. For his own selfish reasons, he had been looking forward to his Thanksgiving visit home. First off, the distraction of Mrs. Yamada would get his father off his back. Ever since his mother had died, Mr. Beech had tried to salvage the shredded remains of his relationship with his only child. Ray had spent the first two months after his mother's death in a stony silence, all the while fuming at his father when they packed up their remains and moved to Phoenix. Second, this knowledge gave him some power over Stella.

Ray's father, Roymond Beech, had grown up a privileged, spoiled youth in Phoenix. He even named his golden son after him, but couldn't stand to share the same _exact _name, instead preferring to change one letter. He was handsome, smart, and a ladies' man, until he met Rosa Livingston. A beautiful, sweet, and poor student at Arizona State, she had rebuffed all of the business student's attempts at courtship. Then he had saved her life one fateful day, and that was the day she started to give him the time of day. They married and had one son, in love and happy in Phoenix. They didn't have a lot of money, but that was enough for Rosa. However, Roy's old habits did not completely die, but grew as he worked his way up the corporate ladder. He would stay at work until all hours, growing to despise his wife's "nagging" and pleading to spend time with his son. They had moved to Mesa when Ray was five, Rosa desperately hoping that the job and climate change would help their family. Roy only grew more greedy and demanding, gaining multiple job promotions, and their house and cars got bigger and nicer. All the while, the strained relationship between Rosa and Roy, and Ray and Roy grew and grew. Ray still didn't know all of the details of that terrible day, but he still blamed his father for his part in the accident. He had left for school that morning, shutting his ears to the shouts and glass shattering as he slammed the door behind him.

Roy, despite his strained relationship with his son, had played a major part in shaping Ray's personality. He pushed him, telling how important it was "to be a success" to "be the best." He also told his son that with the Beech name came many things: superiority, success, importance, and pride. Ray, despite his mother's love and attempts to keep him humble, strived to impress his hard-to-please father. His ego grew as his father whispered in his ears _how much better _he was, and Ray was only too happy to listen. He feared and admired his father. And at school, Ray could exert his authority and influence, using it as a venue to show _how much better _he was than everyone else. For he was Ray Beech, and that name meant something.

Even though his mother's death had almost shattered him, Ray had carried on, following his father to Phoenix. He had pushed that pain, that nagging voice of his mother's , to the back of his mind, burying it. He now had fresh territory, where there was no Lemonade Mouth, no rebels to question his authority. He spent the rest of his junior year and the whole of senior year establishing his popularity in his new high school, forming a new band and dating plenty of girls. He had chosen Yonkley for their prestigious business program, hoping to follow in his father's footsteps.

His father had changed after Rosa's death, but Ray hadn't, at least he didn't reveal that he had. His father regretted every day that he had not been a better man, and cherished the treasure he had owned. He had quit his business manager job, and had taken a year's classes at a community college in Phoenix for teaching, with an emphasis on science. It was during his late summer visit to a lab in Phoenix that he had heard a certain Regina Yamada speak. Roy Beech had been speechless, shocked and mortified at the vision of the distraught widow that terrible day a year and a half ago. Regina had caught Roy's eye, and after her speech, had come over to him, and they had talked. And talked some more. Roy had pleaded for forgiveness, but the gentle Regina had assured him that it was no one's fault. They had exchanged phone numbers, unsure of the reason, maybe just for a companion in the loneliness and pain. They had spent the next two months talking, from once a week to every day. When Roy had gotten hired as the new science teacher at Mesa High, he had moved there, making it easier to move now that Ray was gone to college. He had just moved a week ago after the other science teacher decided not to come back after her maternity leave.

Roy Beech had downgraded his formerly lavish lifestyle to a modest two-bedroom apartment. Regina had introduced him to her sons, and they had liked the kind man immensely. They had spoken quietly of their growing feelings about a month ago, but Regina had been terrified to tell her daughter. Roy had been astonished to learn that Stella also went to Yonkley, smiling at the coincidence. He had urged his Regina to tell Stella, but she was scared…only telling her two days before she would come home for Thanksgiving. Ray had come back to Mesa the day before, on a Friday night, hoping to ingratiate his way into the Yamadas' life before, he hoped, Stella found out. He was even happier to find out that his father and he would be staying at the Yamadas' house over Thanksgiving for a few days until the movers brought the last load to their apartment.

Ray smiled into his pillow again, enjoying the thought that he had known before Stella. HE now finally had some power over her. After that night at the beach, Ray knew that he should have thanked her, pleaded with her, done…something. But he couldn't. He was too embarrassed, too ashamed, too something…that he owed Stella Yamada his life. He was angry that his loss of control, that his need to prove something to her, to hurt her, had led to him only owing her more. He wanted to shake off the control that she seemed to have on his life. She always creeped into his thoughts, unwanted and unbidden. So instead, he had avoided her, dropping out of dance class and throwing his efforts into establishing his reign on campus. She wasn't leaving school, but he could do his best to ignore her, hoping he wouldn't think of her anymore. He didn't want to owe her anything.

However, he had learned that their parents were dating, and Ray couldn't help himself. He now knew something that she did not, and he enjoyed that. When he had run into her at the top of the stairs, he couldn't help but rub it in and tease her. She would turn red, losing control, and Ray loved it. He actually found himself smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time, even if it was at Stella's expense. He even found himself liking having two minions to boss around, the two skinny kids that looked up to him in admiration. He even found himself liking Regina Yamada, who was kind and brilliant and smiled warmly. He could maybe get used to this. Ray snickered into his pillow again, shaking more painful thoughts of his mother and that night at the beach, and instead focused on more ways to annoy a certain Miss Stella Yamada.

Stella was also having trouble sleeping that night, wanting to march across the hallway, grab Ray Beech by the collar, and toss him out the front door. She was absolutely furious that he had not only invaded her college and life, but now her home. It didn't occur to her that she was beginning to, just a bit, sound like Ray himself. She felt like a lion flexing its claws to fight for its territory. This was _her _house and _her _family. Her mother had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house, whispering frantically at her, pleading her to keep her temper. Stella had almost yelled back angrily, and then locked herself in her room, slamming it shut. Her mother had slipped in quietly later that night, softly explaining to Stella about how she met Roy Beech and how they had quietly starting dating just three weeks ago. She told Stella that it was pure coincidence that he had gotten the teaching job at Mesa High, but that she was glad. She then pleaded with Stella to give Roy and Ray a chance.

Stella had said angrily at her mother. "You don't remember that creep, Ray, do you? He was the one making out with my _roommate _that first day in college? Worse, he was the conceited jerk in high school that almost ruined my band and friends' lives!"

Regina had never met her daughter's enemy in high school, but a look of concern had flashed across her face when she remembered that first day in college. "Well, honey, he was certainly penitent and charming after that. Roy tells me that he took his mother's death very hard….please give him a chance…"

Stella had sat up, finally facing her mother, tears streaming down her face. "What about _me? _What about my feelings? I lost a parent, too…" she said with an accusing look at her mother.

Regina looked at her daughter, her face a mixture of guilt and sorrow. "I know, honey, but all we can do is try….no one will ever take Harold's place…but your brothers and I …." her mother choked back a sob, "we need someone ….you were always so strong, so independent, …and Roy has helped me….it hasn't been quite…so lonely with him…" Stella's mom had then sat on the bed, her hands covering her face, quietly sobbing, and Stella felt a pang of guilt.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I will try. I've been selfish. I've been so caught up in myself and college, I've forgotten how you, Timmy, and Andrew have been hurting. I'm sorry." She said apologetically. They had hugged and parted. Stella still felt angry and hurt, but felt better with her mother's explanation.

Stella fumed silently, thoughts racing through her head, her hands clenching the sheets. Then she calmed, taking deep breaths. She couldn't, she wouldn't let Ray Beech get the best of her. She would show him a thing or two about family. Just because he had butted into her life uninvited didn't mean she couldn't get the upper hand. If Ray Beech wanted to be a part of her family, she would welcome him…..

At the breakfast table the next morning, Ray slid into his seat, with a bright smile and a cheery, "Good morning," to his dad and the Yamadas. He eyed Stella suspiciously while keeping a smile on his face. She caught his eye, smiling back, but it never reached her eyes. She folded her arms across her bright red _Save the Narwhals _T-shirt. The family ate, Stella's mom and Ray's dad listening to the happy chatter of Timmy and Andrew and their plans for Thanksgiving break.

Stella listened silently in slight disgust as they talked about Ray promising to show them how to play soccer. _When did this happen? _She thought about her geeky, but brilliant brothers. They had only ever been interested in building things and science projects. They weren't the future jocks of America. She caught Ray's eye, and he smiled again at her. _What did you do to my brothers? _Her eyes asked. Ray shrugged, a triumphant smile on his lips, as if to say _I don't know WHAT you are talking about. _Stella's smile faded, _so this was how it was gonna be…harder than I thought. Ray's a worthy opponent, _she thought.

Stella's mom wanted to save the board games until tomorrow, and excused herself and Roy to go grocery shopping for Thanksgiving. She gave Stella a pleading look that said "please try to get along with Ray" and waved her goodbye.

Ray played the role of a perfect gentleman, gathering up the dishes with Andrew and Timmy. Ray played the role of the washer, with the boys drying. Stella silently wiped the table down, returning to the kitchen. She eyed Ray suspiciously, an eyebrow cocked, leaning against the doorway. Ray completely ignored her presence, playing around with her brothers. The boys then finished, and ran to the back door, yelling about the prospect of using their new turbo charger water guns they had gotten for their birthdays last week.

Finally, they were alone. "Ray, you don't fool me." Stella said.

Ray continued to ignore her, his back to her, silently wiping down the kitchen counter top. Stella grew angry, and marched up to him, tapping him on the back rapidly. "Excuse me, I SAID you don't fool me, Ray Beech."

He put his hands quickly on the counter, then turned around quickly. Stella stood in shock as he put his hands on her shoulders, lowering his face to hers. He put his forehead on hers, and smiled, staring at her intensely in the eyes. "Why, sister, what is your problem? We are going to be one big happy family in no time. You better get used to it." Ray smiled at her, his bright blue eyes filled with mirth.

Stella smiled back at him, a challenge in her eyes, shaking off the discomfort of Ray's closeness. "OH yeah, you think so? Well, we'll see about that. I'll be the greatest _sister,_"Stella almost spat out the word, "you've ever seen, Ray."

Ray smiled at the challenge in her eyes, he was secretly beginning to love trying to outdo Stella. She was a spitfire, a rebel, meeting his challenge. His ego was taken down a notch or to when she managed to get the better of him, yet he relished the chance to retaliate. This war between him and Stella was becoming something that he was beginning, if he could admit it to himself, that he enjoyed. He felt a spark of the old "Ray fire" light in his soul when he was around her.

Stella turned abruptly, a little perturbed when she something flash in Ray's eyes. What WAS that? She couldn't interpret it, and that made her uncomfortable. As she turned her back on Ray, she heard a sharp "snap" and felt something hit her backside. She turned around, fury radiating from her eyes. Ray had snapped a towel at her butt, and she couldn't believe the nerve of him. He smiled, feigning innocence, whistling while ringing the towel in his hands.

Stella refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. She turned back on her heel, sliding the doors to the back patio open. "Timmy, Andrew!" She yelled, looking for a distraction. She turned the corner, and was met with a stream of cold water in the face.

As she wiped her face furiously, she heard low-pitched snickers. She looked, and saw Timmy holding his turbo charger in his hands. "OH YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" He said, pumping his fist in the air.

Andrew then appeared around the corner, water gun also in hand, charging. Stella, in a brief moment of horror, thought that she was his target. To her immediate relief, Andrew was going for his twin brother. He let loose with the ferocity of a young Rambo, planting his feet, and letting an unrelenting stream of water on Timmy.

"ARGH!" Timmy yelled, and Stella couldn't help herself. She cheered, ran over to Andrew, and slapped his hand in a high-five.

As Timmy recovered, Stella and Andrew's eyes met in alarm. Timmy had a look of pure determination on his face, flames shooting out of his eyes. "UH OH," Stella and Andrew gasped at the same time.

"Andrew, run!" Stella yelled to her little brother as she ran to escape her brother's wrath.

Andrew ran from Timmy, and Timmy charged after him. Stella mentally thanked herself that Andrew was Timmy's target. Her ran around the corner of the house, looking desperately for some type of weapon to defend herself. _AH HA! _she thought as spotted an old box labeled WATER TOYS. She went to her knees, digging through the water toys, old rubber ducks and boats flying behind her. She laughed in glee when she saw the object of her desire: her old Turbo water gun 3000. It was an old model, but she swore by it when she was younger. She was a pretty good aim if she did say so herself. She turned on the faucet at the side of the house, filling her large water gun to the brim.

Stella found herself smiling, enjoying the challenge. She hadn't had an all out water fight for ….a very long time, since before her father's death. As she filled her gun, she capped it and plastered herself to the side of the house. She heard whoops and screams, sure that it was her little brothers.

_Now, if I can only catch Timmy unawares…_Stella thought. She inched closer and closer to the screams, staying close to the side of the house. She then got to the edge, and peered cautiously around the corner. She tried to channel all of her inner Mission Impossible talents. She mentally applauded Andrew when she saw him hit Timmy square in the eye by the pool. _Go Timmy! _She laughed out loud after that.

All of sudden, the boys turned, staring directly at the sound. _Uh oh_, she was caught, Stella thought, her mind racing in alarm. She then screamed happily, deciding it was all or nothing. She was ready to take the onslaught. She charged out, gun blazing, running towards Timmy, pumping that gun for all it was worth. Her stream of water was just about to reach Timmy when a large body blocked her vision of her brother.

She thudded to a stop, shock on her face at the grinning face of Ray, a Turbo water gun 5000 in his hands. His arms lifted, and he aimed his gun directly. At. Her. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Stella screamed in alarm, with a hint of unleashed fun in her voice. She crossed her arms over her face as Ray let his gun loose. He was a beast, and he showed no mercy for the girl. The water kept hitting her in face, unrelenting. Both boys forgot their sides, whooping again at the sight of someone getting the better of their big sister.

Stella wiped her face as the stream stopped, a look of pure determination on her face. She could forgive the boys, she had certainly showed them a thing or two in her day, but Ray was another matter. She smiled, her eyes narrowing as Ray high-fived her giggling brothers. In a split second, Stella found herself unconsciously admiring the way the sun hit Ray's blonde hair, the way his strong, tanned arms clutched the gun, the way, for the first time, she thought she spotted a _genuine _smile on Ray's face. She mentally slapped herself, shaken at her thoughts. _What was she thinking? _She chased away those thoughts, and pumped her gun. Time for revenge, Ray Beech. In the midst of another high-five, a stream of water hit Ray in the face, and he sputtered. It kept coming, unrelenting, and Stella kept spraying and marching closer and closer.

"Mercy, dear lady!" Ray gasped as he found that his gun was empty.

Stella smiled, reveling in her revenge. She stood over him, and crossed her arms. "Oh, I guess." She turned to give Andrew a high-five, when she felt her body being lifted backwards, and she screamed. Ray had picked her up by the waist, throwing her slight body over his shoulders.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Stella screamed for the second time, her fists pounding futilely on Ray's back, dropping her gun in the process. "Andrew, Timmy, help!"

Ray paused at the edge of the pool, smiling back at her brothers. They grinned, nodding to Ray to continue. _So much for familial loyalty …._Stella thought as she found her body tossed into the pool…..she hit the water, and the cold shocked her. She surfaced quickly, ready to take revenge again. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that her brothers had fled, fearing their sister's wrath. Her eyes met Ray, and she stopped in shock. Instead of smug triumph, she saw Ray studying her, his eyes unreadable. Her breath stopped, watching his expression. His eyes roamed her body, then her face. Stella looked down, and gasped at the way her T-shirt and shorts clung to her slight frame.

"YOU PERVVVVVVVVVVV!" Stella screamed, crossing her arms.

Stella wiped the bathroom mirror quickly, watching her shaken eyes through the fog in the glass. She sighed, gripping the counter. Ray had shaken the look from his eyes, seemingly unfazed when she screamed at him.

He had nodded, grinning at her triumphantly, "Whatever, Yamada, you are sorely lacking. Besides," he grinned, "we are going to be family….who's the perv now?" He had turned abruptly around, leaving Stella fuming behind him.

The water fight was done, and Stella had hauled herself out of the pool, desiring a shower. She thought it was to get clean, but she was still shaken. She felt hot, she felt confused. She shook the thoughts from her head, and finished dressing. She went to her room again, and slammed the door. She stayed in their for an hour, trying to pretend that it never happened. She played her Lemonade Mouth cd, cranking up the music, hoping to drown out Ray and her brothers, To blot out thoughts of Ray and the way he looked at her. She closed her eyes, falling into a deep, and weirdly guilt-ridden sleep.

Stella peeked out the door in hesitation. She had woken in shock, alarmed to see that the clock read 6:00. She couldn't believe that she had taken such a long nap. She didn't even feel that rested. She heard her mother's and Roy's soft voices, dishes clanging in the kitchen. She plodded down the stairs, praying that Ray would mysteriously not be there.

Her mother spotted her and smiled, slight worry in her eyes, "Stella, honey, how are you? You slept a long time."

Stella waved her mother off. "Oh, I'm fine, just tired from all the tests and the long drive. Where's the boys?"

Roy smiled at her. "Timmy and Andrew went over to Bryan's house to play their new game for the evening," referring to the twins' best friend that lived next door.

"Oh, I see," Stella said in resignation, at a loss of what to say next. She didn't dare ask about the _other _one.

Regina Yamada smiled, "Honey, we are going to meet the Smiths' for dinner, but you are welcome to come."

Stella declined the offer, relishing the thought of an evening of her own choice. "Uh, no, that's ok. Thanks, though."

"Ok, but I made chicken teriyaki for you and Ray, and the boys if they come home early. It's in the fridge. " Stella smiled at the dinner offer, but inwardly groaned at the sound of Ray's name.

"Uh, so Roy….is Ray home?"

"Um, I know he's around here somewhere. He said something about finding some of his old high school buddies, though, meeting them somewhere or something." Roy said as he and Regina gathered their coats. They waved their goodbyes to Stella, and she sat on the steps, her chin resting on her knees. She sighed in relief at the thought of an evening alone, thankful she hadn't spotted Ray. She was dying to see Olivia and the others, but she knew that they weren't coming home until tomorrow. They were all involved in their campus weekend camping trip.

Stella then got up and smiled. She could totally entertain herself. She plugged in her guitar, and starting jamming. She had missed her music, leaving her guitar at home. She felt like a rock star again, jamming with unabandoned glee. After she finished her music, she popped "You've Got Mail" into the dvd player and lost herself in the movie. She loved the relationship between Tom Hanks' and Meg Ryans' characters, they were very charming. Stella wouldn't openly admit to a stranger that she liked chick flicks, but she secretly enjoyed them.

Halfway through the movie, when Meg Ryan was admitting to Tom Hanks that her favorite flower was a daisy, Stella felt something settle at the top of the couch next to her. She panicked for a slight second. She had been lost in the movie. As she turned her head, she saw Ray's amused face looking sideways at her.

"Never thought you liked sappy movies, Yamada," he grinned.

Stella threw some popcorn in his face. "They aren't sappy, Ray. They are," she paused, searching for the right term, "enlightening."

Ray stood up, running his hand through his hair. "Whatever."

"Where are you going?" Stella found herself demanding.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ray retorted, turning back.

Stella settled back into the couch, trying to turn her attention back to the movie. "Whatever."

Ray then smiled slyly, coming around the couch again. Stella looked at him in surprise when she saw that he had her leather coat in his hands. He tossed it in her lap. "Come on, Stella, come have some real fun," he urged.

Stella glared at her, he meant to goad her into going. _She didn't really want to go_, she told herself_, I just have to keep him out of trouble_. Stella put on her coat, mentally cursing herself that Ray could talk her into going. They piled into his jeep, Stella stiffening when he cranked up the music. Of course: Mudslide Crush. As the lyrics to "Don't You Wish You Were Us" blared in Ray's stereo, Stella rolled her eyes, could he _be _any more obnoxious?

_My girl is hotter than your girl_

_You know it you know it_

_My ride is sweeter than your ride_

_You know it you know it_

_Don't you wish you were us?_

_Don't you wish you were us? _

_You know we own this party_

_You know we run this town_

_I'm about to steal your girlfriend_

_I'm about to knock you down…._

Stella squealed, grabbing the side of the car as Ray pushed the petal to the floor, tires squealing. What had she gotten herself into?

Stella stared glumly at Ray, pop can in her hand. She sipped at it silently, trying to slump down into the booth at Dante's. She had been hoping to go somewhere where she wasn't recognizable. She still mentally slapped herself for coming with Ray, unsure of what had gotten into her. She picked at her pizza, alone in the booth, as she glanced over at Ray by the jukebox. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He had run into his old friend Patty, who twirled her hair with one finger and smiled up at Ray. Stella grinned evilly as she thought, _staring DOWN at Ray is more like it…_Patty was a tall girl, and Ray was on the shorter side. It didn't stop Stella from unknowingly narrowing her eyes at the sight of them. She turned back to her pizza, also cursing Ray for ordering a three-meat pizza…..of course, she didn't think he knew she was a vegetarian, but she told herself he probably did it on purpose.

A light, airy voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see auburn haired Patty smiling down at her, the smile not reaching her eyes. "Oh, Stella….how exciting….you get to have RAY as a brother…you lucky duck." she swooned.

"Nice to see you again, Patty," Stella mumbled, irritated at her fakeness.

"Oh well," Patty said with a toss of her long hair, and lowered her voice to a whisper, "leaves the hunk for the rest of us."

Stella groaned, looking Patty directly in the eye. "Don't you have somebody to get back to, Patty?" nodding her head furiously at Ray.

Patty blinked innocently. "Well, gee, yeah. But we are heading out…..you're welcome to come too." She tossed that behind her, pretending to be generous.

Stella shrugged, and Ray sauntered up to her. "So, _sister, _want to come to Patty's?" He said, sliding down into the booth.

"Quit calling me that, Ray. We are not siblings." Stella seethed, clutching her fork.

"Whatever, come on, Stella," emphasizing her name, "there's gonna be other people there. Maybe some of your friends will be there. I don't want to have to backtrack home," he urged.

"Whatever, fine." Stella said, and followed Ray and Patty to his jeep, piling into the back. She grimaced and glared at Patty who had taken over her seat without asking. Stella mentally slapped herself again as she asked herself _WHY? _was she going to Patty's party.

They drove for several miles, Patty oohing and aahing at whatever Ray said, gasping prettily. All the while, Ray flashed his charming grin at her, basking in her attention. Stella sat back, crossing her arms over chest, anger building in the pit of her stomach, and she didn't know why.

They pulled up to Patty's house, a large mini-mansion with music pouring out of it. It seemed like every light on the house was on. Stella hesitated, but followed Ray and Patty into the house. Ray kept his hand on the small of Patty's back, leaving Stella to follow behind. Stella stared in the house in shock. There were tons of kids there, some she recognized and some she didn't. A few were acting suspiciously goofy, and Stella hoped that no one had spiked the punch. Patty pulled on Ray's hand, and they joined a group of kids, leaving Stella behind. She shrugged, hoping to find someone decent to talk to.

She sat down next to the frizzy haired kid that used to be in her senior French class. She thought his name was Freddie. He looked up at her, groggy eyed. "Heeyyyyyyyyyyyy, how you doin'? Ain't you that loud mouth girl…."

Stella stared at him in disgust, scooting away from him on the couch. "It's Stella, Stella Yamada."

Freddie's glassy eyes lit up in recognition. "OH yeahhhhhhhhh….Lemonade Mouth…..I like lemonade…" he then burped.

Stella got up immediately, disgusted. She was leaving, and she searched for the door again. Before she could push through the crowd, Patty waved at her, "Hey, Stella, come down here, I want to show you something!"

Stella sighed, then went in Patty's direction. Patty led her down to the basement. _If you can call THIS a basement, …._Stella thought as she looked around at the lavish furnishings. A large screen tv and work out machines were on one side of the room, and a full bar on the other end. With relief, Stella saw that the kids seemed to be more focused on the flat screen than on finding alcohol.

Stella folded her arms. "What is it, Patty?"

Patty smiled, grabbing her arm. "Not here, silly, in the other room." She led Stella into the next room, which had several bean bags and a large stereo in it. It also had a large closet. Stella looked around, and spotted several guys seated on the bean bags. Stella then spotted Ray with _another _girl draping her arm around his shoulders, pouting prettily at something he whispered in her ear. "OH, Ray, you bad boy…" she said, swatting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh brother,…" Stella groaned, turning to leave, but Patty stopped her.

"Sit here, Stella," Patty said, patting a bean bag chair.

Stella reluctantly sat down, ignoring Ray, not meeting his eyes. "Ok, girls, boys, we are going to play SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Patty squealed and Stella groaned.

She was just about to jump up and leave, when Patty pulled out the bottle and spun it. It landed on the girl that had flirted with Ray, and she screamed. The girl jumped up and tossed a flirty look at the boys, shutting the closet door behind her. Stella rolled her eyes, and the bottle was spun again….landing on…Ray. Ray grinned as Patty's smile faded. Ray sauntered over to the closet and somebody timed them on their watches. Stella turned red, trying to shake disgusting images of what _exactly _Ray and that girl were doing in that closet.

They emerged from the closet a minute later, the girl's lips and cheeks red. Ray had a smug smile on his face, settling back into his chair. His eyes flashed in Stella's direction, but she kept her face a perfect mask, sitting in stony silence…._what a perv…_she thought. As she entertained terrible thoughts of Ray, she looked up in shock when she heard screams and everyone's attention on her. The bottle pointed directly at her. Stella groaned, and everyone smiled at her. _Great…_Stella thought…_why am I doing this? _But Stella Yamada was never one to back down from a challenge, and she stood up.

She tossed a look of disdain at Ray, who met her eyes, smirking at her obvious discomfort. He then waved a little with his fingers, his eyebrows wagging. Stella scoffed, and marched into the closet. She saw Ray get up and leave the room as she closed the door, and she fumed. Why did she have to endure his disgusting display, and he got away from the satisfaction of what _she _could bring to the table. As she closed her eyes, she tried to follow the rules of the game. They said that the first person had to keep their eyes closed while the other person got chosen by the bottle and entered the closet. Stella started sweating, hoping and praying that it was someone decent. She just might have to resort to violence if they got _too_ fresh. _Why oh why did I allow myself to get sucked into this? _She thought.

Stella heard surprised gasps and heard someone going towards the closet. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she heard the doorknob turn and someone entered the closet. The air grew hotter with the other body in the closet, and Stella kept her eyes squeezed shut….maybe if she kept her eyes closed, whoever it was would ignore her. _Fat chance_. She heard a throat clear awkwardly, and she heard someone stepping closer to her. Stella opened her eyes frantically, and she tried to focus her eyes. But the closet was too dark, and Stella felt panic rise in her throat. Stella felt strong arms on her shoulders, and she felt the air crackle with electricity as she made out a dark face lowering towards hers. Shock registered in her brain as she felt lips meet hers, and a million sensations exploded in her stomach. Stella had never been kissed, not for lack of attempts on the guy's parts, but she had never met any guy that she liked enough to kiss. But if she had known…it would be like _this…_Time seemed to stop, and all that Stella was aware of was his lips on hers, slow and sweet, her whole body heating up and the air around her swimming in sensations…Stella felt her knees weaken, and the grip on her shoulders lowered to her waist. The body pulled her closer, and Stella found herself unconsciously leaning into him.

This was one of the few times in her life that Stella let someone else take control, and she was enjoying it. Stella heard the door open, and light flooded into the small room, filling Stella's senses. But she had closed her eyes, lost in the pleasure of a kiss with the dark occupant, lost in their own world. There were several gasps, and Stella felt herself lose contact with the guy, pushing her slightly away. Stella blinked, and light filled her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she saw Patty smiling slyly, and Ray's furious face, his eyes focused,…not on her,….but someone next to her. Stella blinked rapidly, then looked up next to her. Her face registered shock, surprise, and guilt as she stared into the smirking, sheepish, and lazily grinning face of Scott Pickett.

Author's note: Whew, longest chapter yet. Once again, sorry for the mistakes, am too lazy to edit. Hope this tides you over for awhile, it might be next week before I update…got a lot of stuff going on tomorrow and beyond. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Wow, how awesome is it that they are going to make a Lemonade Mouth 2? Who here is hoping for Rayella? I just read the book (which was really good) and I don't know if I could see MPH putting Rayella in the book, but maybe Disney putting it in the movie? What do you think? Whew, been a little while….this chapter was longer in coming, hope it suffices. And now presenting…..jealous Ray, haha. Not that he will admit it, yet.

And once again, special shout-out to mitchie.x for the ideas, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth any more than I own a llama.

Chapter 11

_Hold on tight cause jealousy hurtsWe've come so far, but remained the sameWe need something new to love with 'cause our hearts are brokenWe don't love like we should-The Dizmas "Jealousy Hurts" _

Stella's mind raced in panic, staring up into Scott's perplexed face. _What had just happened? Why was Scott here? _Stella's shock over her own lost pleasure in the kiss was washed away in the revelation of her kissing partner. Stella glanced up quickly at Scott, and looked at her shoes, embarrassed and unable to speak. This did not happen many times in Stella Yamada's life. She studied her faded Red vans, finding them intensely interesting all of a sudden.

Patty Norris was the first to recover, but then Stella remembered her sly smile, _what did she know about this? _Patty smiled, leaving Ray fuming by her shoulder.

"Scott Pickett, where HAVE you been hiding yourself, handsome?" Patty sauntered up to Scott, grabbing his arm. Scott's eyes flickered to Stella, then smiled at Patty.

"Here, there, everywhere. Trying to fix my broken heart, Patty." Scott smirked back at her.

Stella could hardly contain the instinctive gag at Patty's look and reply. She tossed her wavy red hair and made her eyes big, batting her eyelashes. _How DOES she do that? _Stella asked herself. _Not that I want to, I just don't understand how girls can make their eyes look almost twice as big as they are….it's unnatural…maybe she has mutant powers, like in X-men…_Stella, despite being a bit mortified and utterly shocked, could not shake these initial thoughts as she watched Patty flirt with Scott.

Patty looked up at Scott, "OH, Scott…who broke your heart? Maybe I can fix it.."

Scott smiled, putting his hand on top of her arm on his, "Well, Patty, thanks for the offer….I would have taken you up on that last summer. But now…." Scott now turned to Stella, who froze when he suddenly turned his attention to her. Ignoring the crowd of onlookers (most of the crowd, at least the ones that weren't tipsy, had their eyes locked on the oncoming drama) Scott's face lit up in a self-satisfied smile while he turned his attention on Stella. He put his hands on her shoulder, leaning down into her face. Stella had forgotten how _tall _Scott was and how _blue _Scott's eyes were. He leaned his face down to hers, his breath ruffling her bangs. His eyes pierced hers, and Stella, embarrassed and uncomfortable and utterly _frozen, _could only stare at him.

"Stella," Scott smiled charmingly, "thanks for the wonderful experience. Let's do it again sometime." And suddenly, Stella could only stare as Scott lowered again, getting closer and closer, as if he were going to _kiss _her again, when she felt someone grab her arm and her body being jerked away. Suddenly, the spell of one Scott Pickett was broken, and Stella could only watch. Then the painful grip on her arm registered, and she tried to yank her arm back. She felt her body going farther back, and she had a view of a male back.

Ray stared up at his former best friend, rage pouring out of him. He had grabbed Stella's arm and pulled her behind him. His grip was still secure on her arm, as if claiming its property. Scott, surprisingly not shaken at seeing his former best friend in so long, lifted his chin and met Ray's enraged stare. "Hey, my man, what is going on? Been awhile, ….what you been up to?"

Ray stared at him angrily, enraged at everything. At Scott's sickening face, at Patty's sly smile, at Stella's dreamy face, and mostly, at the uncontrollable and unquestionable rage that had spread throughout his body at the sight of Scott and Stella locked in a passionate embrace. He shook the question of _why _he felt this, not wanting to ever have to confront this, but for now, all he could see was red, and all he wanted to do was get Stella away from Scott, and to wipe that smirk of one Scott Pickett's face.

Scott lifted his hand, as if to high-five Ray, and smiled. As Ray still stared at him in rage, Scott's smile faltered. "My man, don't leave me hangin'?"

Ray, still holding onto Stella's arm, stepped closer to Scott, finally speaking. His voice shook with anger, and even Stella froze in her struggling at the ferocity in his voice. "Scott, don't ever speak to me again. Don't ever come near me again. Not after what you pulled, you traitor." Stella looked at Ray's enraged face, taking that he was speaking about Scott's "defection" to Lemonade Mouth. But by Ray's look on his face, there seemed to be something else _there. What was he talking about? _she thought.

Scott, his smile faltering for just a fraction of a second, then stepped closer to Ray. Scott lifted his arm, putting one hand on Ray's shoulder. "Now, Ray, I don't know what you are talking about. You were the loser that couldn't take it when you couldn't control everything. Now, let Stella go." Then like a whip, before Ray could react, he grabbed Stella's free arm, trying to wrench her free from Ray's grip. Stella felt her body being pulled in two different directions, Ray's strong grip on one arm, and Scott pulling on the other. She had had enough, the old Stella reactions finally kicking in and pulling her out of her shocked state over the situation.

She was beyond angry. How _dare _these two idiots pull on her arms? Who did they think they were? She stomped her foot heavily, and yelled, "STOP, you IDIOTS! Quit pulling on my arms!" As she yelled this, she simultaneously jerked her arms out of their grips. Both guys stared at her in shock, as if finally realizing that she were there. Ray, now finding his grip empty, pulled his hands down to his sides, his fists clenching and unclenching, his gaze never leaving Scott's.

Scott's eyes softened, and he took a step closer to Stella, "Stella-" but she cut off his slightly pleading voice with a sharp look. Stella stepped up to Scott, angry at herself for her weakness, and angrier still when thoughts of Mo flooded her mind. "You jerk, where have you been? Do you know what you have put Mo through?" She was trying to keep her voice even, but it was rising in anger.

Scott's face faltered for a second, then he put on his devilish smile again, "What can I say? Do I have to explain myself?" Scott rubbed his neck, smiling a sheepish smile again.

Stella seethed in anger, about to reply, but she heard an angry throat clearing behind her. She turned to see Ray, who was fuming behind her, staring at her, desperately trying to interrupt their conversation. Stella's fury turned tides to Ray.

Stella turned to Ray. "What the heck do you think you are doing? Starting a fight in Patty's basement? What will your dad say?"

Ray's angry eyes flickered to Stella's, then moved back to Scott's. He replied, without looking at Stella, "Well, I was just about to come get you, _sister_," sarcasm dripped from his voice at the word, "but you were so busy in a tongue of war with this moron…" Ray's voice trailed off.

Patty, who had been looking at this exchange in growing anger, took this opportunity to turn the attention back to herself. Patty jumped in, grabbing Ray's arm. "Ray-ray," she purred and Stella almost gagged, "Don't get in a fight. This is my _party. _Remember what you promised me?" She then leaned down to Ray, lifting up her perfectly manicured hand and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened, and then that same, self-satisfied arrogant smile that Stella was so familiar with returned to his face. Ray was shaken, shaken at seeing Stella and Scott together, but he needed to regain his composure and get the heck out of this volatile, and potentially damaging situation. He didn't know if he could control himself or what would happen if he stayed, and Patty was providing the perfect escape.

He smiled charmingly, throwing his arm around Patty. Scott smirked at Patty, seemingly unfazed at the situation again. Stella stared at Ray, her fury at Ray surpassing her fury at Scott now. _How could this jerk just walk out of here? What was he thinking? Moron! _Stella now couldn't even tell exactly what she was feeling now, except anger at Ray, at Scott, at smug Patty with her long red waves, and at her loss of control and the surprising emptiness she was feeling. She needed to get out of her, FAST.

Stella couldn't control herself any longer. "UGH!" She yelled, and Patty, Ray, Scott, and the others in the room all stared at her as she stomped her foot and turned to leave. Ray, ever careful, didn't let his smile falter with Patty's arm around his shoulder. Scott, however, chased after Stella when left the room. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm just as she had started to ascend the stairs.

She felt herself pulled back, and she wrenched her arm out of his. "SCOTT PICKETT, leave me the heck alone!" She turned to him, and Scott stared at her as he thought he caught a sparkle of tears in her eyes.

Scott lifted up his arms, lifting his hands in the air to show her that he wasn't going to grab her again. "Stella…" He started to say, unsure of what could be said in the situation. His blue eyes stared at her, searching her face. Stella looked up at him, furiously wiping her eyes quickly with the back of her sleeve, wiping signs of her weakness away.

"What do you want, Scott?" Stella asked quietly, now feeling the energy and anger draining from her body. She was feeling too many emotions, and was too spent and worn to try and sort them out. She just wanted to escape, to run away. She wanted to escape all of them: Scott, Ray, and Patty. Scott looked more closely at Stella now, observing the slump of her shoulders, her smeared makeup, the worn out look in her eyes. Now his shoulders hunched in resignation. "Nothing…" he whispered.

Stella looked at Scott for a long moment, and then sighed. "Bye, Scott…" she whispered back. She turned on her heel, and fled up the stairs, running from all of them, running from all of her emotions…..

That night….

Stella, though it seemed like that night had lasted forever, found herself calling a taxi and making it home by nine. She barreled past her twin brothers, both of them were now home whooping over the latest video game, with their beds set up in the living room. They didn't even hear her over the loud video game, until they heard the slam of the door. They looked up, and shrugged to each other, used to the sound of Stella slamming the door plenty of times. Stella threw herself on the bed, utterly exhausted. But furious thoughts raced through her head like angry insects, buzzing and flitting throughout her head. Thoughts of Scott and his kiss, thoughts of Ray and Patty, thoughts of Mo, and thoughts of her own weakness….._How could this happen? How could I lose my first KISS to Scott Pickett, that jerkwad? _Stella pulled her pillow over head, her scream muffled. She felt like a traitor, kissing Mo's ex-boyfriend. _I can't blame, myself, though, I didn't know who it was. It was a game…._but Stella still couldn't shake the nagging, insistent, and guilty thoughts from her head. Stella couldn't shake the guilt that it wasn't that it was because it was Scott that she had kissed, but that she had _enjoyed _the kiss so much.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Stella screamed into her pillow again. She was so frustrated, she didn't even know what to think. Somehow, Stella found herself thinking back to Scott. Even after Scott had joined Lemonade Mouth, she and Scott had never been particularly close. He was Mo's boyfriend, and seemingly adored her. Sure, they all hung out in a group, and Stella enjoyed his dry humor, but they had never interacted that much one on one. When he had all but disappeared last summer, breaking Mo's heart, Stella vowed she would never forgive him. How dare he just up and leave Mo? He knew how much she cared for him. While she thought over Mo and Scott and his betrayal, anger again surged through Stella. Then, unbidden thoughts shook her. _The feel of Scott's lips on hers, the sensations that had ran through her body at their electrifying contact, the feel of his arms around hers…. _and Stella shook herself. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had always found Scott Pickett attractive, but never _this _attractive.

"What am I gonna do?" Stella moaned, trying to will herself into falling asleep, trying to shake thoughts of Scott's kiss and Ray's angry face from her thoughts…

Ray pulled up into the driveway at midnight, lowering the dial on his music, just…sitting in the driveway of the Yamada home. It was past midnight, and he couldn't bring himself to go into the house. He sat there, in the dark, gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. His whole mind was in turmoil, and he didn't know what to do. Something had happened tonight to make him lose control, and something had cracked his resolve in two.

Ray had spent the next three hours of the party drinking and trying to distract himself with Patty. He tried to numb his conflicted feelings with the old Ray Beech habit: with a pretty girl flirting and clinging to him. But as she clung to him, whispered in his ear, and tried to kiss him, he could only sit there, frozen, with thoughts of a dark haired girl on his mind. He felt himself suddenly repulsed at Patty's fawning, flirtatious attempts, and had pushed her away. "What the heck?" Patty had said, her lip gloss smeared.

Ray sat up from their embrace on the couch, where other couples were locked in embraces. He put his hands on his knees, then ran his hands through his hair. Patty recovered, her smile faltering a bit, then she put her hand on top of his. "Ray-ray, what are you doing? Don't you want to kiss me?" she smiled at him, batting her eyelashes again.

Ray looked down at her hand rubbing his, and then looked her back in the face. He looked at her red hair, messy now, her eyes filled with longing, and he only felt disgust and pity for her. He was shocked and unnerved by his feelings, but he couldn't do this anymore. At least not without someone to watch, someone he could shake up and unnerve, someone who he could feel a stinging pleasure of self-satisfaction at the look on their face when they watched him with Patty. He didn't know what it meant, but he wanted to find out. He shook off Patty's arm, and refusing to acknowledge the stung look on her face, he got up off the couch. He slathered the old Beech charm back on his face. "Well, Patters, it's been a _pleasure, _but I'm afraid my new _family,_" he pretended to sneer at the word, "might be waiting up with worry, so I must go."

He kissed her hand, ignoring her protests, and left the party, no longer in the mood. Luckily for Scott, Ray thought, he did not run into him again. He had chased after Stella, but then Ray didn't see him again the rest of the night. Ray had seethed at the idea of them together, but then had calmed down when a drunk kid named Freddie had informed Ray that the "dark-haired loudmouth" had left the party alone. Ray had no idea where Scott had gone, but was more than happy that he hadn't seen him again. Ray didn't even want to know what would happen if he saw that jerk and traitor again that night.

Ray shook these thoughts from his head, staring at the dark household. He found his thoughts wandering to a certain occupant. When he had left the spin the bottle game to run to the bathroom, he was smiling in smug satisfaction at thinking about what loser Stella would have to awkwardly lock lips with. When he had entered the room again, Patty had smirked at his entrance, sauntered up to the door and pulled it swiftly open. Nothing could have prepared Ray for the shock, disgust, and rage that stiffened his body when he saw the occupants of the closet. Stella had her arms wrapped around Scott Pickett's neck, her eyes closed, leaning up into Scott. Scott had his arms around Stella's waist, his eyes also closed, wrapped up in their own world, in their own kiss.

Ray shook these thoughts from his head, torn in so many directions. He felt anger and betrayal at seeing his ex-best friend again, but more prominent in his thoughts were seeing Stella in Scott's arms. Ray banged his head on his steering wheel, feeling rage and anger and strangely, ….._hurt _at thinking of Stella in Scott's arms. He didn't feel like he could handle all these emotions, they were so strong, and they were threatening to take over, to spill over, and Ray was afraid of the consequences. He didn't know, and didn't want to know, what was happening to him. Ray shook thoughts from his head.

Ray got out of his jeep, passing his father's car and Mrs. Yamada's cars, silently slipping into the house. He prayed that everyone was asleep. He smiled at the sound of the slightly snoring twins in the living room, passing the guest room where his father stayed, and reached the top of the stairs. He turned to go to his room, but Stella's door caught his eye. He stepped up to the green door, studying it all. The door was plastered with multiple posters: a _Carnivores Knock First _sign, three Sista Slash concert posters, an X-Men poster, a poster of a large guitar, a karate tournament poster, a Lemonade Mouth poster, and a _Revolutionaries Rule Tyrannists Drool _sign. These were all framed by Mel's organic lemonade labels plastered around the edges of the door, making a frame. Ray found himself smirking: It was all so _Stella. _Ray found his smirk turning into a smile, thinking of what made Stella _Stella, _when he frowned. This girl was taking up enough of his thoughts. He shook himself, stalking back to the twins' room where he was now taking up residence. He tried to will himself to sleep, trying not to think of the dark haired girl that lay several yards away from him, the girl that was slowly beginning to take up all of this thoughts…..

The next morning…..

Stella yawned, groaning at the sound of her mother's voice. "STELLA! Wake up, breakfast time!"

Stella rolled over, groaning again. _Was it already morning? _"Ugh," she said to her giant stuffed narwhal that seconded as a pillow. "Rudolph, do we really have to get up?"

Rudolph the Narwhal just looked at her blankly from his beaded glass eyes, offering no help.

Stella jumped out of bed after yelling a reply to her mother. She took a quick shower, dressed, and hopped down the stairs, taking two at a time. As she skidded into the dining room, her mother and Roy smiled warmly up at her. "Did you sleep well, dear?"

Stella grinned up at her mother, and then met Ray's unreadable face, her voice faltering. "F-fine, mom." Her eyes met Ray's again, and he grinned at her. Stella didn't know what to think, and all the emotions of the night came back to her. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger, and her mother looked at her in concern. She lifted a hand to her daughter's forehead, "Stella, honey, you look so flushed. Are you feeling sick, dear?"

Stella looked up, alarmed. "No, no, mom, I'm just ..uh…need some cool water." Stella had caught Ray's smirk at her mom's reaction, and she stammered.

Her mother still looked concerned. "OH, ok, honey."

Stella tried to change the subject, "How was your dinner, mom?"

Over breakfast, Roy and Regina told Stella about the dinner with their friends, while Ray regaled Timmy and Andrew with tales of his junior high pranks. Stella found herself nodding and smiling at the right moments, but she was painfully aware of Ray's eyes flitting every so often to hers. When they met, he smirked at her, and he winked. Stella found herself wanting to look away, but she willed herself to meet his look with a steely gaze. She would not let Ray Beech get the better of her again.

After breakfast, Regina had to go back to work at the lab. Roy was off from school, but was taking the boys fishing. The smart, rambunctious twins were often cooped up from working on robots, computers, and video games, and Regina smiled at the thought of them spending some good "outdoors" time with Roy. Roy, smart businessman that he used to be, was a very physically active man, enjoying the time outdoors. He wanted Ray and Stella to come, but they both made excuses. Stella was looking forward to her friends' return, and, much to Stella's chagrin, Ray made some excuse about being tired. _Why doesn't he just go? _Stella thought with dismay, _I need him out of my sight for awhile. _Unfortunately, after the Roy and the other Yamadas left, Ray shut the door delicately, smiling at Stella like a Cheshire cat.

As she had turned to go up the stairs, tiptoeing carefully, he said up to her. "So, Stella, what are _we _going to do today?" Stella turned back to him, staring frostily. "_We _are doing nothing, Ray Beech. Why don't you go annoy or charm some other girl?"

Ray smirked at her, stepping closer, "So, dear sister, you think I'm charming?" He grinned at her discomfort.

Stella faltered for a second, then grinned back at him. "Charming as a _snake. _Now, don't you have something else to do today?"

Ray met her gaze, standing about a foot away from her, enjoying her irritation. "No, sis, we need to bond. Your mom is _so _hoping that we get along, can't you see that? We need to spend more time together. This is Thanksgiving, we need to be thankful for what we've got."

Stella fumed at him, looking at his smirking blue eyes. "We don't need to do anything, Ray Beech. We will never bond, we will never be a real family. Look, I like your dad and all, but we are not friends, Ray, and we are not family. I am not thankful for your intrusion in my life." She declared to him.

Ray didn't let Stella's refusal falter him. "Oh, stubborn and rebellious Stella, can't you just try? If you can forgive Scott, and get all close and comfortable with him, surely you can give me a shot at some brother/sisterly bonding."

Stella glared back at Ray, "Ugh, whatever. Leave _Scott,_" Stella spat his name, "out of this. That was an accident, and never should have happened. He is almost a bigger jerk than you are."

Ray grinned back at her, he so enjoyed ruffling her feathers. It was easier to pretend and tease, trying to push the disturbing thoughts of anger from last night from his mind. He needed to distract himself, and though these very thoughts revolved around her, Stella was the perfect target. "Oh, unforgiving and stubborn Stella, you wound me. If you can get so close to Scott, we can learn to get along…." Ray's voice was cut off by Stella stomping on her heel and turning to run up the stairs, trying to get away from Ray.

At that moment, Ray grabbed Stella's arm, trying to pull her back, and he whirled her around. She was caught unaware, and as she had reached the first step, lost her balance mid step as he pulled her around quickly. She fell forward after being pulled swiftly around, and she fell towards Ray. Ray felt himself falling backwards as Stella's body hit his. They landed backwards on the carpet together, entangled. Ray had instinctively grabbed Stella's body as she fell on top of him, trying to lessen the impact. She had reacted in panic, putting her arms out, grabbing the first thing she could in front of her, and this was Ray. They landed in a heap, Stella on top of Ray. Ray stared up in shock, the breath knocked out of him. Stella was not heavy, but he was painfully aware of the weight of her body on his. Stella felt her body go on fire, embarrassment and shock at landing on top of Ray. Ray stared up at Stella, and searched her face, which had horror and embarrassment flitting across it. She was so….close.

Ray was the first to recover from the shock. "Hey, Stella, watch yourself. Just cuz you've had your first kiss, doesn't mean you have to move so fast. I'm gonna be your _brother, …._" He smirked into her face.

Stella fumed, turning red from anger and embarrassment. She felt like punching him in the face again. She lifted her top half up, and smacked him in the face. "That was NOT my first kiss, you jerk! Why did you grab me! You pervert!" She yelled, jumping off of him, not caring that she was lying through her teeth.

Ray lifted himself up, sitting up. Ray grinned at her red face again. He lifted his eyebrows, "_I'M _not the pervert, Yamada, who's the one kissing her best friend's ex one night and jumping on top of her soon to be _brother _the next." His grinned widened. "For shame, _I'm_ not like that, Stella."

Stella's rage had reached its limits. How DARE he tease her and grab her, making her fall on him? How DARE he embarrass and unnerve her? How DARE he insinuate that she was a pervert? SHE had not meant to kiss Scott, SHE had not meant to fall on Ray? SHE just wanted to avoid both of them, and shut all of these confusing, angry thoughts out the window…..She had had it. She went for Ray's throat, hoping to choke off his annoying voice. Her arms outstretched, reaching. Ray's eyes actually widened in alarm as he saw Stella's intentions. _She's going to kill me…_he thought.

Just as Stella had just about reached Ray's neck, the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the almost empty house. Ray scooted back from Stella's outstretched hands, thanking the heavens for the interruption. Stella still glared at Ray, stalking closer when she heard the doorbell again. Ray grinned at Stella, an eyebrow lifted. "Aren't you going to get that? It could be Publishers Clearing House."

Stella fumed, eyes widening in anger at Ray's smirk. "I'll get it then, wouldn't want to miss out on a million dollars…" He said, getting up and going towards the door at the third doorbell ring.

Stella sighed, then yelled. "NO! I'LL get it." She pushed Ray out of the way, and he stood behind her, arms folded as she answered the door.

She pulled the door open in a hurry, shock registering across her face as she came face to face with Scott Pickett, his hand lifted towards the doorbell.

"Scott! What are you doing here?" Stella practically yelled.

Scott smiled at her, an embarrassed look on his face. He was dressed in a blue hoodie and jeans, his hair ruffled and his blue eyes looked worn, like he hadn't slept well the night before. "Uh, Stella, hi, sorry to interrupt your morning. I just, I'm so sorry about what happened last night. Can we talk?"

Stella didn't know what to say, angry as she was at Scott. He looked so contrite, his blue eyes pleading and his hair ruffled. Stella felt something inside of her, a weakness, a softening, and she cursed herself. She could now see a little of what maybe Mo had seen in Scott. There was something charming about the ways his blue eyes pleaded and softened, directly focusing on her. "Um, Scott, this really isn't a good time…" Stella's voice trailed.

Scott sighed, and then tried again, "Please, Stella, …" then they heard an angry, urgent clearing of the throat. Scott looked up in shock as Ray appeared in the doorway, slinging an arm around Stella. "Ray?"

"Hey, _buddy,_" Ray sneered, holding tightly to Stella's shoulder as she struggled to shrug his arm off. "What are you doing here? Bothering my _sister _again?"

Scott looked at Ray's sneering face, then his eyes darted back to Stella's furious ones. "What's going on…? Stella?" He asked, pleading for an explanation of why Ray was in Stella's house. "Is something going on between you two?"

"Oh, gosh no." Stella spat disgustingly, shoving Ray off of her, "Not that you deserve an explanation, Scott, but I came home from Thanksgiving to find out that Ray's dad and my mom are currently dating. So I am stuck with Ray over Thanksgiving."

Scott nodded, but then his eyes widened when Ray grabbed Stella in a sideways hug again. "Yeah, and she's _thoroughly _enjoying, it, too." Stella felt disgust run through her body, unnerved by the hidden insinuation in Ray's words. She shoved him off of her again, stomping on his foot. Ray almost cursed, losing his grip on Stella to grab his injured foot. Stella then made a decision she figured that she would later regret. "C'mon, Scott, let's talk. I can't think with this jerk around me." She grabbed Scott's hand, who still stared, bewildered at Ray and Stella.

Ray reacted, but willed every nerve in his body not to go after them. He did _not _want to look pathetic in front of Scott by trying to stop them. He steeled himself, and forced himself to smirk at Stella's stony face as she got into Scott Pickett's car and Scott silently started the engine. He started the car, and they backed up. Ray stared at Stella as they roared away, but she refused to meet his gaze. He would be ready for them when they got back….

Ten minutes later….

Scott looked over at Stella, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Uh, Stella?"

She still refused to answer him, sitting in stony silence. Scott kept driving, still in shock, and something he couldn't name, at the sight of Ray at Stella's house. He pulled up to the park, letting the engine idle. He then turned the engine off, and looked again at Stella, who looked like she had calmed down a little.

Scott cleared his throat again, "Uh, Stella, I'm sorry about last night. I was a little drunk and a little crazy, but I didn't know it was you."

Stella sighed, anger draining out of her. She forgot about herself and Ray, herself and Scott, and thought of the tears last summer of one of her best friends. Stella looked at him directly in the eyes. "Scott, where have you been?"

Scott looked her, unnerved by the change in subject. But looking into her tired, serious, and oh so dark eyes, he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I couldn't face her, Stella. Not after what I did." He put his hands in his face.

Stella looked up, somewhat shocked. "What did you do, Scott? What did you do to Mo?"

He refused to look up, and now Stella felt her old anger return. "Do you know how devastated Mo was last summer? You left her, with no explanation after graduation, and only sent her a freakin' postcard saying that you wanted to break up? What kind of a JERK are you?" Stella seethed.

Scott looked up at her, pain, guilt, and remorse filling his eyes. His eyes pleaded with Stella's dark ones. "Stella, she'll never forgive me. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I loved her _so _much. I couldn't tell her what I had done. I had already hurt her so badly. It was easier to run away…." Stella still glared angrily at Scott, upset and frustrated that he wouldn't say why or what he had done to hurt Mo so badly.

Scott sighed, and resigned himself to admit to Stella what had happened last graduation. Shame filled every sense of his body, but he also felt like it was time to tell somebody, even this angry, dark-haired girl who he admired, what he had done last summer. He needed to relieve some of his burden, and she had demanded it, so he steeled himself to tell her.

Back at the Yamada house….

Ray sat on the couch, angrily staring at the clock. The hands moved slowly, ticking, and with each tick, Ray felt his anger growing. They were mocking him, those ticks, as if with each one they said, _she's with Scott, she's with Scott…_After about two hours of torture, Ray was ready to go after them himself, but then he heard the doorbell ring again. Ray composed himself, and answered the door. As he pulled the door open, he saw a dark face that registered disgust and anger.

A little later….

Stella looked up at Scott, studying his features. What he had told her had shed some light on things, but she still was furious with him. But what he had told her had softened her anger towards him, and she felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He reached over, and squeezed her hand, and she pulled it away as if burnt. She looked at the window, tired and ready for this drive to be over. She needed time to think, to be alone, to mull over everything. Scott pulled into the driveway of the Yamada house, and Stella jumped out of the car. Scott also got out, following her silently to the door, wanting to say something more. She turned around, her hand at the doorknob, and her eyes blinked at his close proximity. "Scott,…" she started silently, but Scott stopped her.

"Stella, don't worry….I don't expect you to forgive me….but" Scott stared at her directly in the eyes, on her front doorstep, trying to explain some more, although everything had already been said. He searched her dark eyes, hoping for a brief sign of reconciliation.

As Stella opened her mouth to reply, the door flew open, and a voice filled their ears. "Well, well, well, look who's home. Sister, you've got a guest…" Ray's sneering, and falsely cheerful voice filled the doorway. Stella and Scott stared up in shock, past Ray's smug face in the doorway, into the hurt face of Mohini Banjeree.

Author's note: Whew! This story didn't come as easily as before, but there will be more to come….finally, another Lemonade Mouther is here…once again, updates will be slower, sorry….hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and shorter chapter….I'm finding that life keeps getting busier and I have less and less time to write….but I promise that this story WILL go on and will be finished, just not as fast…..anyways, thanks for hanging in there! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! I'm REALLY loving all the Rayella stories popping up, there are some awesome stories out there and the fan base is growing! Cheers! P.S. Thanks to all of the anonymous reviewers that reviewed earlier chapters that I couldn't respond to, thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or Dead Horse Ranch State Park any more than I own a duck. Oh, and thanks to Sara Bareilles, for the term "king of anything."

Chapter 12

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent_

_But you expect me to jump onboard with you_

_Who died and made you king of anything?-Sara Bareilles "King of Anything"_

Stella stared, horrified, as she looked into the wide brown eyes of Mohini Banjeree. Ray looked at Stella and Scott, who stood behind her on the front steps, and smirked. _Now these two were in trouble… _he thought with a small jab of glee. When Mo had shown up at the doorstep of the Yamada household, Ray had been take a back for just a moment, but then he had smiled inward evilly. Mo had stared at him in shock, fully expecting to meet one of the members of the Yamada household, instead meeting her ex-boyfriend's former best friend.

Mo's eyes had widened in shock, then had narrowed in distrust. "Ray, what the heck are you doing here?" Mo had demanded, the question not even a question.

Ray stood in the doorway, forever smirking. He stared at the Indian girl, who was still as pretty as he remembered. He hadn't seen her in two years, but she still looked the same, but maybe a bit more confident and poised. He uncrossed his arms over his chest, and lifted his arms open towards Mo. He cocked his head, "What is this, Mohini? No hug for an old friend?"

Mo curled her lip in slight disgust. "Whatever, Beech. I don't know what the heck you are doing here, but I'm going to find out." She swept past Ray's open arms and entered the Yamada house swiftly. Ray smirked as she searched the house and called, "Stella, are you home? STELLA!"

As Mo ran up to Stella's room to check if she were there, Ray smirked again. _What a surprise she had waiting for her_…he thought evilly. Ray stood at the end of the stairs, watching her with a smirk. Mo came down the stairs, perplexed. "Ray, you better tell me what's going on, or …" her voice trailed off as she reached the last step.

"Oh Mo, you wound me….I haven't seen you in SO long. No greetings, no how are ya, Ray. How's life since I stole your best friend?" He smiled at her.

Mo's eyes narrowed in anger. "Whatever, Ray, you weren't a best friend to Scott. You treated him just like everyone else, someone to order around to make you feel important."

Now it was Ray's turn to be angry. "We were best friends since five. We shared everything until Little Miss Perfect came prancing in front of him."

Mo turned red, now shaking a little. "Ray Beech, I swear if you don't tell me where Stella is, I'll….."

Ray took a step closer to Mo, now in her face. "What, Mo, you'll steal my best friend and break up my band? Well too bad, Miss Goody Two Shoes, ya already did that."

Ray and Mo stared at each other, each equally angry and disgusted. Ray and Mo didn't really have much of a relationship, even in the days of Mudslide Crush. Ray had shrugged when Scott had told him he was interested in her and that they were slyly dating. Sure, she was pretty and smart, but personally, Ray had never noticed her before. Even when Mo and Scott were dating and she would come to band practice, Ray was too involved in himself and his admirers to take much notice of her. She was someone whom he had thought adored guys like Scott and him from afar, a girl who shied away from her own shadow. Ray liked the more forward type, girls who weren't afraid to tell him how much they adored him (or didn't, haha). Truthfully, Ray had always thought she was a little …._boring. _Until, that is, Stella Yamada had come to school and started Lemonade Mouth. Even timid Mohini Banjeree had stood up to him and broken up with her love Scott Pickett for a time. Stella had started it all, with the help of the four other dententionees. (haha, don't think this is a word)

Ray was not about to let his temper get the best of him, though, even though Mo irked him a lot. He needed to use this situation to his best advantage. It couldn't have worked out better if he had wanted it to. He was beyond irritated that Stella had ditched him for Scott, that traitor and loser, and he needed to shake that up. _Little Miss Rebellion was going to get what was coming to her, thinking she could best me_….Ray thought…_and Scott Pickett, too_. Even though Mo didn't know it, she was going to help him. Patty had told him last night about how Scott Pickett and Mohini Banjeree, the golden couple of Lemonade Mouth, had broken up. _Really, Scott, a postcard? _he had thought with admiring disgust, _even I have more class than that. Both of them needed to pay, and Mo was going to help him. _It didn't dawn on Ray why he was doing this, what the _true _motivation was behind his selfish actions. Sometimes he wanted to find out what this strange war with Stella Yamada was doing to him, but other times he just relished in sparring with her, in getting the best of her. It made him feel something beyond the life he was going through, the ever circle of exerting his power and ego over those around him. She challenged him, she made him look for other ways to prove ….his worth. She brought out the worst, and even though he didn't know it yet, the best in him.

Ray, shaking thoughts from his head, smiled again at Mo. "Girl, let's call a truce. That was high school, we are older, more mature now." He gestured to Mo to sit on the couch. She eyed him in distrust, and sat down in a huff.

"Whatever, Ray, where is Stella, and PLEASE tell me what you are doing here." She demanded.

Ray shook his head, pasting a fake smile on his face. "Fine, fine. Well, my dad and Stella's mom are dating now, she didn't tell you?"

Mo stared at him in shock. "What?"

Ray smiled again, triumphant this time. How great it was that Stella's best friends didn't know her big secret. He shared something with Stella that even her closest friends didn't know. "Yep, that's right. We are going to be one big happy family."

"Wh-when did this happen? She told me about you making out with her roommate on her bed and how she saved your pathetic butt at the beach, but-"

"What did you say?" Ray cut her off, furious that Mo was hitting a sore nerve. He knew that he owed Stella his life, but he would never confront that issue. His pride and ego were still more important to him than thanking Stella.

Mo quieted, mulling over these thoughts. She couldn't believe that Stella wouldn't tell her this horrible news. Ray BEECH, her brother? Mo did not mention anything about the accident, she knew that that would be going too far. Ray had also lost his mom in that horrible accident. Ray and his father had moved immediately after the funeral, which Mo had attended with Scott. Mo had been hesitant, but Scott had insisted on going, still desperately wanting to make up with his former best friend, and sorely hurting for him. Ray and Scott had had an argument that day at the funeral, and they had never seen each other again. Mo had felt sorry for Ray, but there were so many things he had done to them, to Stella, and to Scott, that she still had a hard time forgiving him.

Ray watched Mo's face as he saw different emotions passing over her face as she quietly sat there. Shock, a little hurt, and lots of questions. _Just wait until you see who she's with…._he thought. "Well, Mohini, Stella should be home soon, and then she can answer all of your questions. She went out with someone earlier…." He let that thought linger in her mind. Mo stood up numbly, and Ray followed her to the door. "Mo, don't go yet, we have so much catching up to do." Ray insisted, grabbing her arm.

Mo's head snapped up again, fire in her eyes. She jerked her arm out of his, "Don't touch me, Ray. I'll come back when Stella's-" a sound at the door interrupted her speech, and Ray smiled triumphantly. _Perfect timing…_he thought gleefully.

Mo stood behind Ray, trying to slip on her flats, when the door opened, revealing Stella and Scott at the door. Mo looked up at them, shock and hurt all over her face. Stella stared at Ray and Mo in horror, and Scott stared past Ray at Mo, utter shock on his face, and Ray just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, smiling, almost enjoying the situation. "Well, well, well, look who's home. Sister, you've got a guest…" Ray sneered at the two.

Stella was the first to recover. "MO! You're here!" She was so glad to see her best friend after three months, even if it were in the worst possible situation. She hadn't meant to keep Mo in the dark about Ray, but everything had happened so fast, and she hadn't talked to anyone in Lemonade Mouth the fast few days. Stella paled when she thought about the situation with Scott, but she kept her calm. She stepped past Ray, ignoring him, and tried to hug Mo, whom she had missed immensely. Mo hugged Stella back woodenly, eyes glued on Scott, who stared at the floor.

Mo came back to life at Stella's hug, and whispered in her ear, "What is going on Stella, why is _he _here?" She whispered fiercely. Ray listened to Mo's broken whisper, even though she hadn't meant it for male ears, and he felt a pang of something stab his conscience. He didn't really want to _hurt _Mo, he had nothing, besides the fact she stole Scott, against her, he just wanted to break up whatever was happening between Scott and Stella, and he was willing to hurt Mo if it meant he could accomplish what he wanted to.

Stella hugged Mo tightly, feeling guilty and horrible, but her joy at seeing her friend overcame these. "I'm sorry, Mo, I didn't tell you. Can we talk in another room?"

Mo nodded, still staring at Scott. Stella released Mo from the hug, and turned to Scott. "Hey Scott, can we talk….later?" She said, pleading with her eyes.

Scott nodded, not even answering. He had been more than ready to leave the moment he saw Mo, not even daring to look or speak to her. He just wanted to get out of there. When Ray saw Scott getting ready to leave, he reacted. He rushed to the door, grabbing Scott's arm, "Hey man, what are you doing? You just got here, come say hello to your old honey….." Ray sneered.

Scott's eyes sparked anger, and he jerked his arm out of Ray's. "Whatever, man, I gotta get out of here."

"But you need to tell little Mohini here about what a _riveting _night you had with a certain someone last night at Patty's party…." Ray let his voice trail off, implying nothing and …everything. Mo looked up now, her eyes furious and her hands clenching at her sides.

"WHAT the heck is he talking about, Stella?" Mo demanded, her mouth speaking to Stella, but her eyes never leaving Scott. Scott took this moment to look Mo briefly in the eyes, and he downcast them again, losing courage. Ray smirked again, "OH, him and St-" Ray started, but Stella jumped at him, her hands going for his mouth, covering it. She couldn't, she wouldn't, let Ray be the one to tell Mo about her and Scott. _ Her and Scott? There WAS no her and Scott…_Stella shook her head furiously. Ray actually stopped protesting, his arms falling to his sides, enjoying the scene before him. Scott stared in anger at Ray, Stella hung on Ray, her hands still covering his mouth, and Mo stood behind Ray and Stella, staring in anger at Scott.

Scott lost his nerve, and said quickly, "Mo, Stella, I'm sorry, I will see you later…" he practically ran out the door, jumping into his car. Stella just looked after him sadly, not knowing what to say. Mo then turned to Stella, tears threatening to spill in her eyes, "Stella Yamada, I don't know WHAT is going on here, but I expect an answer soon. I have got to go, but I want to talk to you tomorrow," Mo then turned angry eyes towards Ray, "without HIM."

Stella nodded solemnly and sadly to Mo, "I'm sorry, Mo, I will explain everything. Call me later, ok?" Mo nodded, softening a little, and went through the door.

Ray smiled under Stella's hand and pulled her hands off his mouth. "Hey Mo, did you want to know what lover boy and traitor best friend were just doing?" He called after Mo, but she had already gotten into her car.

Stella shook her arms off Ray, and stomped up to the door, slamming it shut. She then turned around swiftly, eyes blazing. Ray had never seen her so furious, sparks radiating from her eyes. Stella stalked up to him, staring him down, but he remained unfazed. He crossed his arms over his chest, self-satisfied. Stella couldn't believe Ray, he had to be the worst excuse for a human being she had crossed paths with. "Ray, I can't believe what you just did. How could you, toying with Mo like that?" Her eyes shot accusation at him.

Ray smirked at her. "Uh-uh, Stella, don't turn this back on me. I wasn't the one that betrayed a best friend. Scott betrayed me, you betrayed Mo. What a great pair you make…" he sneered, even though he mentally cursed himself for pairing them together.

Stella couldn't believe the audacity of this jerk. "Ray Beech, who made you the king of anything?" She raised her hand, and Ray stared at her.

"What are you gonna do, Yamada, hit me? Spit at me, oh wait, you already did that."

Stella stared at him, her arm raised. She wanted to hurt Ray Beech, not just physically, but emotionally. How DARE he rub it in what had accidentally happened between Scott and her? How DARE he hurt her best friend? Stella already felt guilty and horrible about what had happened, and he had rubbed it in her face.

Stella lifted her arm again, bringing it back, and Ray winced, waiting for the blow. But Stella slumped, and dropped her arm. Ray stared at Stella in shock, her whole demeanor had changed. Stella looked up at Ray, and tears threatened to spill over in her eyes. "Ray Beech," Stella hissed, utter disdain in every echo of her whisper, "I NEVER want to see you again in my life. I hate you." She then ran up the stairs into her room. As the door to Stella Yamada's room slammed, Ray Beech, for one of the few times in his life, stood silent and felt his heart pierced with something indefinable. A crack in the stone encasing his heart cracked that day, and Ray Beech felt….regret.

That night…..

The humid air shimmered in the night, the heat making it hard for Stella to sleep. What made it harder, though, were the guilty thoughts piercing Stella's mind. She couldn't shake Mo's hurt face from her thoughts. She didn't want to see Scott for a long time. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him, and she felt even more guilty that she had enjoyed the kiss. She tossed and turned, and the tent floor made sounds. She groaned, and hit the floor with her arm. She could NOT sleep, and she was afraid that she would wake up her gently snoring mother next to her.

Stella had stayed in her room the rest of the day, and Ray had, thankfully, not bothered her. When the boys, Roy, and her mother had come, Mrs. Yamada had knocked softly on Stella's door, announcing dinner, but Stella faked an excuse. She told her she wasn't feeling well, and when Mrs. Yamada had lain a cool hand on her daughter's forehead, she was convinced when she felt heat and saw Stella's pale face. Stella had slept an hour through dinner, and when had come up to her room, she saw that Stella had felt better. She had surprised Stella by telling her that Roy had spontaneously convinced her to take some personal days so that they could go camping together, Stella had groaned inwardly. Timmy and Andrew had really enjoyed their time with Roy fishing, and he had convinced the family to go to Dead Horse Ranch State Park, where he had taken Ray as a boy. Mrs. Yamada had looked at Stella in concern, but Stella did not want to disappoint her, so she had faked a grin and said she would go.

They had gathered their things surprisingly fast, and left at eight that night. Stella had refused to even LOOK at Ray, even though every fiber of her being was aware of his presence in the Yamada family van. He had laughed and grinned in the front seats with Timmy and Andrew, but he ignored her as much as she ignored him. They hadn't even built a campfire that night, instead going to bed after pitching the tents.

Night owl that she was, Stella was having a particularly hard time getting to sleep, let alone the disturbing thoughts plaguing her mind. She sat up and unzipped the tent, wanting to escape the stuffiness of the tent. She shook her flashlight, snapping it on, and stalked out into the night. She had to get out of here, to think, to see something. She didn't want to wander too far, but Stella trekked to the river. Stella had always been attracted to water, to rivers, to lakes, to anything that had to do with water. She saw a river, and she climbed to the bank, plopping down, enjoying the sounds of the flowing water. It was so calm, so relaxing. Stella put her hands behind her, leaning back into them, and closed her eyes. She then lifted her head to the stars, marveling in the night sky. Being out in the wild, as Stella liked to call it, was exhilarating, and viewing the stars was one of her favorite things about camping. The wild expanse of the sky with its bright pinpoints of glistening stars never failed to take her breath away. Her father had told her when she was young and scared of the dark that God had rolled out a blanket on the world to sleep, and the stars were the holes where the sun was trying to shine through the blanket. Stella smiled at the thought of her father, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. She rubbed the back of her arm across her eyes, wiping the tears away.

A scuffle suddenly interrupted thoughts. She heard movement in the dirt to the west. Stella immediately jumped up, her arms ready for a fight, her flashlight piercing the darkness in that direction. "Who's there?" She called out.

She stiffened when she heard the movement get closer, and she moved her flashlight higher into an intruder's face. She saw two young guys, probably around sixteen or seventeen. One swayed, and the other lifted his hand to his face, glaring at the flashlight shining in his eyes. "Hey, lady, watcha doing?" The tall, blonde one lifted swatted at the light like it was an annoying mosquito.

The other teen, a dark-haired, shorter guy, cursed. "Hey, turn off the light!"

Stella smirked, "Well, if you wouldn't be sneaking around scaring people.." she lowered the flashlight slightly, keeping it trained on the taller teen.

"C'mon, turn it off." The blonde whined.

"Fine," Stella said, and lowered it to the ground. The dark one smiled slyly and looked at her closely for the first time. He stepped closer, and Stella's defenses immediately went up. "Don't come any closer." She warned.

The shorter teen tossed a grin to the tall one, smiling. "C'mon, let's get to know one another. Stan here's never been on a date." Stan, the blonde, tossed her a grin. Stella rolled her eyes, _what a bunch of young morons. _

"Please, get out of here, you interrupted my night." Stella huffed.

The dark-haired one stepped closer, "C'mon, babe, let's have some fun. We're having a party down at our campsite. We just need a female to share it with."

"Yeah, and you're cute. Right, Sven?" Stan grinned at the other teen.

Stella rolled her eyes again. She cocked her head to the side, smirking at them. "REALLY? Sven, Stan? That's your REAL names?" She laughed.

Sven's eyes narrowed, his face turning ugly. "Oh yeah, you laugh at our names? What's yours?"

"Like I'd ever tell you, you dumbo." Stella had had enough, and turned to leave. But she had failed to notice that while she was trading insults with Sven, that Stan had inched his way around in a wide circle, and was behind her. He grabbed Stella from behind like in a bear hug, and she gasped. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and a quick shiver of fear ran through her. But Stella Yamada was not one to give up without a fight, and she gulped down the fear as Sven inched closer. He stalked close to her, mischief in his eyes. "Not so bold now, missy, huh? We don't want to hurt you, we just want to have a little fun…" He was now up to her face, his eyes searching hers. She smelled the alcohol on his breath, and she blanched.

"How about a kiss?" Sven smirked, leaning closer. Stella's mind raced, ready to spit, to scream, to bite, to do _something _to prevent this drunk jerk….when she heard a throat clear.

"Excuse me, you idiots, what do you think you are doing?" Stella had never thought she would feel her heart race at the sound of Ray Beech's voice, but it did. Sven turned his attention from her and turned around, clearing Stella's view so that she could see Ray. He had on jeans and his gray hoodie, a hat covering his blonde hair. He stood with his hands jammed in the pockets of the hoodie, his head cocked, a smug look on his face.

Sven looked at Ray, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want? We're just having a little fun."

Ray scoffed at Sven, "Oh yeah, a little fun? She doesn't look like she's having fun." He shook his head at Stella, his eyes not meeting hers.

Sven sneered, "Of course she is, she's a feisty ball of fun, right, Stan?"

Stella heard Stan's muffled reply behind her. "Yeah, Sven, loads."

Ray smirked at them, finally meeting Stella's eyes. "She's feisty all right, but I hate to tell you boys, she's mine." Stella stiffened at the word _mine _and stared daggers at Ray.

She lifted her chin in pride. She had had enough. She was no one's, and she had had it with these knuckleheads and that arrogant Ray Beech. She relaxed her body, and Stan relaxed his grip on her arms. Stella was not prone to violence, but she lifted her foot and stamped down hard with her foot. Stan yelped in pain, and grabbed his foot, hopping around like a two-bit villain in a bad film.

Stella stared at Sven, her next target, as Ray watched in amusement. Sven, the confident look wiped from his face, stared at Stella, then Ray, then back again. His face faltered, and then he sighed in disgust. "C'mon, Stan, let's get out of here. These people are no fun." Stan looked at Sven and followed Sven's retreating back into the night.

Stella scoffed, "That's right, you idiots. Run back to your camp." No one manhandled her. Ray stood there, arms once again folded over his chest, smirking at Stella in amusement.

"So, Stella, you never cease to amaze me. ALWAYS riling up trouble."

Stella glared at Ray, turning her wrath to him.

"What are you doing here, Ray?" She demanded, mentally groaning that it was _HIM _that had to "rescue" her. No one rescued Stella Yamada without her permission.

Ray grinned at her, "Couldn't sleep, what can I say? I was trying to spot the Dead Horse Thief Ghost, when I had to rescue what was mine." His eyes pierced her dark ones, and Stella felt herself unconsciously pause at how _blue _they were in the dark, but then bristled at his last words.

Stella scoffed at him in disgust. "Mine, what do you mean mine? I belong to NO ONE, especially you. Good night." She stepped closer to him, getting in his face.

Ray stood there, staring at her, undaunted. "I'm just stating the facts, Stella. They messed with what was mine, I mess with them." He stated nonchalantly.

"What do you mean yours?" Stella found herself suddenly even more furious at Ray. _What did he mean by 'mine?' _Stella then stiffened when she thought of one possibility of the meaning. _Was it possible…._she thought, then shook herself. _Ridiculous…_

Ray smirked at her, unperturbed. "You're MY sister, and no one messes with her but me."

Stella stared at him, incredulous. She found herself disturbed by these thoughts, shaken and upset. "Whatever Ray," She spat, "I don't belong to you in _any _sense of the word." She had to get out of here….remembering her earlier declaration of "I hate you" to Ray, Stella stood up to leave, but Ray grabbed her arm. "Hey, Stella…."

Stella turned, angry. "What, Ray, what do you want?"

Ray dropped her sleeve, speechless for a moment. All of sudden, he didn't know WHAT to say to Stella. He wanted, he wanted, HER back. He didn't like the earlier silent treatment that Stella had treated him to. He would rather have Stella Yamada hating him, even verbally so, than the earlier silence. Ray Beech did NOT like being ignored. He wanted Stella to acknowledge that he meant _something _to her, even if it was her worst enemy. "I uh, I am scared of the dark…." he said lamely, at a loss for words.

Stella snorted in disbelief. "Whatever, Ray, you are such a nerd." Then Stella grinned evilly. "You know, Ray, the Dead Horse Thief Ghost is REAL…"

Ray smirked at her this time, regaining his composure. "Whatever, Yamada, I camped here as a child. I think I know this area PRETTY well…."

"Oh yeah?" Stella asked, her eyes lighting up in mirth in challenge. Suddenly, all the events of the day faded in the distance, and it was just Stella Yamada and Ray Beech in the dark, giving each other a hard time. Ray found himself studying Stella for a moment. She was wearing flannel pants and a hoodie, her hair messy and dark. Her cheeks were flushed, and locks of dark hair were blowing across her face. Her eyes were lit up, and Ray found himself speechless, admiring her. Stella then stopped, staring back at him. _What the heck was he doing? _she thought. _Why was he STARING at her? _Ray stepped closer, and Stella found herself breathless. He searched her eyes, looking for something unconsciously. Ray licked his lips, and leaned closer, and Stella stood, mesmerized, unable to move. It was as if Ray had put a spell on her, her every sense was on alert, but she was frozen, unable to react, to move, to think, except stare into those dark blue eyes…..

Author's note: hhehehehehehehee….sorry this moved so fast and was maybe a little boring and rushed in some parts, but I had to update here. We are not yet done with the romance of Stella Yamada and Ray Beech, I just found myself impatient and wanted to stop here. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So, I really need to update this fic. I think it is going to be a longer wait for chapter 14 because I will need to take some time off of writing for awhile, but don't worry, I will continue and finish this. This story is a monster, a nice monster, but a big monster. But I must update, haha…can't leave it hanging there, and I don't want anyone to throw computers out the window. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

Chapter 13

_Is it just me or _

_Are the walls closing in?_

_I can't be the only one_

_Feeling this? _

_So let's tear down_

_Brick by brick_

_Cuz it's not helping anyone_

_And let's get out from under this_

_And we'll watch it fall_

_On us all-Abandon "Live it Out" _

Every sense on alert, Ray leaned closer to Stella, and she stood, an inexplicable force holding her still. Her dark eyes searched his light, intense gaze, and something drew them together, and Stella felt herself being pulled, closer and closer towards Ray, as if there were something _magnetic _pulling them together. Stella also felt a flash of feeling that if she didn't _reach _Ray, that she would fall, as her body would be washed away….she couldn't describe it, she couldn't deny it, she could only let this feeling take _control _and allow herself to be pulled into him. He put his hands on her waist, and his head lowered, and lowered….when the spell was broken by shrieks of laugher down the river pierced the night. Stella jumped away from Ray's hands, as if burnt, her face turning from his, and she felt just a _brush _of lips on her cheeks. It was so light, Stella almost swore that she didn't feel it. As she backed away from Ray, her cheeks flushed in the night air, and she cursed herself.

Stella couldn't bring herself to even _look _at Ray, and she mumbled a quick excuse. "Holy cow, what was that? I'd better go check on the camp." As she ran back to the camp, into the night, she couldn't even look at Ray, terrified at what his face might reveal. Ray gave no reply, and Stella was only too happy to escape.

As she got back to the camp, and zipped her tent shut, Stella plopped herself on her sleeping bag while her mom muttered gently in her sleep. Stella's face flushed again, and she groaned into her pillow. _What in the WORLD was going on between them? This was RAY BEECH, jerk extraordinaire, BANE of her existence, personal TORMENTOR, PEST, JERK, MORON, PROCLAIMED "BROTHER," grinning, smirking….handsome, roguish, jerky, smiling, dark blue eyes, strong…._these thoughts plagued Stella's mind as she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

The next morning…..

Stella groaned as her mother's voice pierced her troubled sleep. "STELLA! BREAKFAST!" Stella heard a loud clanging throughout the early morning air. Stella lifted her hand, feeling a pounding in her head. She felt like she had gotten slugged with a hammer, and her face felt hot.

"STELLA!" Mrs. Yamada yelled again. Stella groaned again, and unzipped the tent, her eyes squinting at the early morning sunshine. "Ugh, gross." Stella was not a morning person to begin with, and she felt awful.

Mrs. Yamada started to call for Stella again, when Roy put a hand on her arm and motioned that Stella was coming out of the tent. The Yamadas and Mr. Beech looked at Stella with concern when they saw her stand up. Her clothes were rumpled, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her face was flushed and her hair looked like a bird's nest gone wild. "Uhhh…." Timmy looked at Stella, wide-eyed. "You look awful, Stella."

Stella then cocked her head at Timmy, her hands on her hips. "Thanks, Timmy, I _did _just get up."

Andrew then grinned in amusement at his sister's annoyance. "Yeah, Stella, you look like the ooze monster on Shoot 'Em Up 3. Doesn't she, Timmy?" He grinned at his brother, elbowing him in the side.

Timmy's eyes lit up. "Oh yeahh….she does!" They then snickered behind their hands in unison.

Stella's eyes narrowed. "That is SO not funny." As she stepped closer threateningly, their mother's voice cut through their giggles, her voice containing a strained edge to it. "Boys, Stella, now….it's time for breakfast. Roy was nice enough to make us his famous 'Beech Cloudy Side Up' to try."

Stella tore her eyes from her brothers, a playful warning in her eyes, and looked at Roy in surprise. He met her eyes and smiled. "Yep, that's right, Regina. The famous 'Beech Cloudy Side Up.'"

"Beech Cloudy Side Up?" Stella asked, a skeptical look on her face as she sat down at the picnic table with her family. She looked down at her plate which her mother had laid down in front of her on the checkered table cloth. The fried part of the egg was on top, and the yolk, which Stella discovered by lifting with her fork, was on the bottom. The top of the egg had a bluish gray tinge to the top, and Stella eyed it hesitantly.

Stella's mom motioned to her. "It's good, Stella…try it." She urged her gently.

Stella lifted a forkful of egg to her mouth, unable to deny her growling stomach at the sight of the egg. It tasted like an egg….with some kind of strange seasoning. Stella was unable to deny the murmur of pleasure at the taste. "Mmmm….what is in this, Roy?"

Roy smiled at her pleasure. "It's a secret, Stella. I'm sworn to uphold the Beech family secret." Roy winked at her, and Stella's stomach flip flopped as she caught sight of the family resemblance. _Ray….._but Stella's thoughts were thankfully interrupted as Roy continued. "But what I _can _tell you is the story behind the eggs."

The Yamadas sat back as they listened to Roy's story. "When Ray was little, his Grandma Beech had him stay with her every summer at the lake. He would throw tantrums when he was separated from his mother, but my mother had something special about her. She had a way of calming Ray down. He was pouting one day that 'only his mother knew how to cook eggs the way he liked them', and Grandma Beech sat that boy down and told him, 'He'd better well eat these eggs, or he would never know what he was missing.' She cooked her eggs the opposite way, 'The Cloudy Side Up.' She had a special way of cooking them opposite, and she added something to the top side to make it dark, a special spice. She always told us, 'Life is not always sunny…it is during the dark, cloudy times, that true character is revealed. It's where the sunny, the strong, comes out of the dark that you learn more about yourself and others.' Grandma Beech had a special way of making analogies and teaching us lessons even at the breakfast table. Ray has only eaten his eggs this way ever since," Roy grinned at the Yamadas. Stella stared at him in wonder. _So Ray only ate his eggs this way? _Stella stared at her plate, the yellow part of the egg oozing out from underneath the gray. It looked kinda like an ugly mess, but Stella really enjoyed the taste.

Stella found herself unconsciously looking around for Ray, but then questioned herself _why _she was looking for him. Her cheeks flamed again as she the evening brought back those confusing sensations to the pit of her stomach. She pushed these thoughts aside, and then she clenched her stomach, a pain blooming to life. "Ugh….." Stella groaned as if she had cramps.

Mrs. Yamada looked up in alarm. "Stella, what's wrong?" She rushed over to Stella.

"My stomach…"

Stella's mom grabbed Stella, putting her hand on her forehead. Her hand felt hot, and she said, "Stella, you are burning up. You must have a fever." Roy and the boys looked at Stella in concern, as Stella told Roy, "I think I'm going to drive her home, Roy, and get her to bed."

Roy nodded in concerned agreement, but Stella weakly lifted her arms in protest, "No, Mom, please…I don't want to ruin our camping." But Stella's mom would have none of it, and Stella found herself ushered into the van, as Stella's mom waved goodbye to Roy and the boys. She was going to meet them back at the camp after she got Stella home. Thankfully, the park was only twenty minutes away from their home. Stella leaned her head against the window, her head pounding again, and she looked out the window. They passed the river, dust rising up in the road, and through the clouds of dust, she saw Ray, his hand shielding his eyes, his gaze focused on her as she disappeared from his view….

Later in the day…..

The Yamadas and the Beeches pulled into the driveway of the Yamada house, and Ray knitted his eyebrows together. He felt worry gnaw at the pit of his stomach, and he found himself growing impatient. He didn't want to answer the question _why, _but he felt an anxiousness in himself. _He just wanted to make sure that Yamada wasn't dead_, he told himself, _then I wouldn't have anyone to fight with anymore. _As he hopped out of the van, he made it to the door first, even before the whooping boys. He slipped off his boots, and took the stairs two at a time, searching for a sign of Stella. He didn't see her in the house, and looked at her closed door. He sighed, his shoulders slumped. She was probably sleeping…..but then he heard the door click softly open, and he met Stella's wide, dark eyes. She stared at him, speechless with shock.

He stared back at her, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, sis, I thought you were gonna hurl when I saw you in the van."

Stella shocked look changed to a bit of disgust. "Whatever, Ray, I am just fine. I just needed some sleep."

Ray then smirked a little, an amused light in his eyes. "Oh yeah, couldn't sleep last night?" His right eyebrow quirked up a little. He leaned against the hallway, arms crossing over his chest.

Stella then sighed, a bit frustrated. "No, I slept JUST fine, Ray." As she tried to cross the hallway, heading towards the bathroom, Ray stepped in her path. Stella looked up in annoyance. Ray stared down at her, smirking.

"Stella, what WAS that last night?"

Stella snorted, trying to deny the panic rising in her stomach, trying to forget those _feelings _from last night. "Whatever do you mean, Beech? The sickening feeling I got from your interference?"

"No, Stella,…..what was with you, practically _attacking _me last night." He smirked into her face.

Stella's eyes widened, _Oh, the nerve of him…._Before she could respond, he lowered his head to hers again, "Stella, Stella, Stella….I know I have this effect on women, but you MUST control yourself….we can't be kissing siblings." Stella clenched her fist, and it shot out, and Ray caught it, laughing. She was just about to hiss some scathing words to Ray, when Timmy bounded up the stairs, freezing at the sight of Stella's furious face and Ray's arm on Stella's.

"Uh…." Timmy muttered awkwardly.

Stella and Ray both turned to Timmy at the same time, and dropped each other automatically. As Timmy continued to stare at them, Ray recovered and grinned. "Hey, Tim, let's go play that new video game that you got. I can cream the ooze monster while you get the slime one…." Timmy's eyes lit up and pumped his fist in the air, forgetting the scene before him. As they headed down the stairs, Ray's arm around Timmy's like a big brother, he tossed a smirk behind him at Stella. His eyes promised….._this conversation isn't over…._Stella's eyes shot fire at his, and they narrowed. _Bring it on, Beech….._

Two hours later…

Stella sighed, she still hadn't gotten to see Olivia, Wen, Charlie yet. She desperately wanted to see Mo again and explain, but her mother was dragging her to yet another "family bonding experience." They were going to visit Roy's mother in the nursing home an hour away. Stella had nothing against going to nursing homes, but she was aching to see her friends. Still, she had to admit to herself that she was curious to meet the Grandma Beech of "Cloudy Side Up" fame. She seemed like an interesting lady from Roy's story. Stella slumped in the back, refusing to acknowledge the smirks that Ray threw back at her once in awhile. She turned up the volume on her ipod, listening to Sista Slash's newest album, "Revolt on a Cloudy Day." Stella closed her eyes, leaning in the backseat of their family van.

Her eyes popped open in surprise when the van halted to a stop, and she saw her brother Andrew waving his hand right in front of her face. "Stella, wakey, wakey."

Stella swatted his hand away, annoyed, as she pulled out her earphones. "What, Andrew?"

Andrew pointed out to the modern nursing home. "We're here, dumbo. C'mon, Roy and mom already went in." Stella looked up, and saw Ray and Timmy waiting outside the van. Stella sighed and hopped out of the van, ignoring Ray's amused glances.

She followed the boys into the nursing home, and Stella found her curiosity rising as they went down the hallway. She was very curious to meet Roy's mom. Unlike some other people, nursing homes didn't make Stella uncomfortable. Rather, she felt sympathy for the residents, at least the ones that didn't get visitors. As they neared the end of the hallway, they saw Regina waving eagerly to the kids. "C'mon, kids, we came just in time for the party!"

Timmy and Andrew grinned, racing each other to their mother. Stella followed more slowly behind Ray. Her ears picked up some loud sounds pouring out of the room. A steady beat poured out of the room, and Stella stifled a laugh as she recognized the lyrics to Cee Lo's "Forget You," and a voice belting out the song, quite off tune.

_I see you driving round town_

_With a boy I love_

_And I'm like forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't Enough…_

Stella followed Ray into the room, and Stella's eyes widened in shock and amusement at the scene before her. There was a crowd of residents, many seated and some in wheelchairs, with a handful of nurses, clapping their hands and whistling, all of their eyes focused on the stage. Stella's eyes turned to the stage, and she saw an older woman, a tiny thing wrapped in a red shawl belting out Cee Lo's lyrics, complete with two elderly men background dancer/singers. _This was CRAZY! _It was the opposite of Cee Lo's video, but Stella found herself LOVING it. The lady crooned out the lyrics with emotion:

_Now baby, baby, why oh why oh why oh why_

_You wanna hurt me so bad_

_So bad, so bad_

_I tried to tell my mama…._

_But she told this is one for your dad.._

_Yes she did…_

_Why, why, why, WHY, baby?_

_I love you!_

_I still love you, AAHHHHHHHHH!_

Stella couldn't help herself, she laughed, clutching her sides. The sight of the men swaying, and the lady leaning over the microphone with raw emotion, it was just TOO MUCH. As the song ended, the room exploded in applause and catcalls from the men. The diva in the shawl bowed, winking at the audience, swaying saucily. As the noise died down, she lifted the microphone to her lips. "Thank you, all you lovely people. This was Daphne and the Beechettes." As she bowed, the elderly gentlemen bowed with her, grinning.

Stella stood next to her brothers and mother at the side of the room, and they tossed each other grins. This had to be the BEST thing they had seen in a long time. Ray and Roy stood together, whistling and clapping. Stella stared in shock as the singer hopped off the stage, slowly, with the help of a handsome nurse's aid whom she threw a flirty wink at. "Thanks, handsome!" She crooned. She then made her way over to Ray and Roy, her arms open, a wide grin on her face.

"My boys!" She practically screamed, at least as loud as an older person could. Stella watched wide-eyed as Roy grabbed the lady up in a hug, almost lifting her off the ground. "Oh Roy, my big boy. I've missed you." She smacked Roy on the cheek loudly, "Mwha!"

"Hey Mom, we missed you, too." Roy smiled at his mother after setting her down.

The lady then turned to Ray, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, Raymond! My handsome grandson!" She grabbed Ray, first ruffling his hair, then hugging him. Before she released him, she kissed him on the cheek, too, leaving a large red lipstick stain on the side of his face. Stella spotted Ray's face, and she stared at him in shock. For the first time, Stella saw a nakedness on Ray's face that floored her. His face was so….gentle and warm. His eyes lit up with joy at seeing the lady, and Stella found herself speechless at the genuineness on his face. He looked so happy, and Stella found herself admiring the way his blue eyes lit up and gentleness in his eyes and smile. He looked very handsome, and Stella couldn't help staring a little longer.

After the lady released Ray, she stared at him for a bit in his eyes, searching. "Ray, you look different. What's going on with you, handsome?" Ray actually…_flushed _a little, and Stella grinned to herself, but then sobered at the lady's next words. "Do you have a new girlfriend, Ray?" The lady grinned at her grandson.

"No, Grandma. Whatever!" Ray denied adamantly. The lady narrowed her eyes at Ray, "You, boy, aren't telling me something….this isn't the end of this, Ray." She then turned her eyes, spotting Regina behind Ray.

"And this must be Regina." The lady smiled warmly.

Regina Yamada smiled back at the lady, a little shy at meeting her new boyfriend's mother. "Yes, I am. It's so nice to meet you." Regina held out her hands, but her eyes widened as the lady gathered her into a big hug.

"You are lovely, just like my boy Roy said." Regina smiled, warmed by the woman's welcome, her cheeks reddening at the compliment.

The lady released Regina abruptly, eager to meet the rest of the family. She eyed the boys in front of Stella, who both looked a little shy. She grinned at the boys, sizing them up. "You two hooligans must be Timmy and Andrew." They grinned back at her, unsure of what to say. She shook their hands vigorously, and they beamed at her, chests puffing up when she treated them like adults.

"There's cookies over there by Arnold and Larry," she jerked her head over to the table where her backup singers were stationed. The boys grinned, looking at their mother for approval, and ran to get the cookies.

Stella's eyes widened when the lady's eyes finally turned to her. The lady sized her up, looking her up and down…."You must be Stella."

Stella found herself shrinking under the woman's scrutiny. _This is ridiculous, _she thought to herself, _why does such a small woman make me feel this way? _The lady was intimidating despite her size. But then her serious face broke into a huge grin, and she held her arms out wide, grabbing a surprised Stella into a hug. "So it's just like he said. I am Daphne Beech, it's a great pleasure to meet the famous Stella of Lemonade Mouth."

Stella couldn't believe her ears. "Nice to meet you. Y-you've heard our music?" She said, hugging her slightly back. Daphne then released Stella, and grinned back at her. She waved her hands in the air, "Of course, of course, we LOVE your songs. They are SO catchy, and what a message. You are everything Ray told me."

"W-what?" Stella stammered. "Ray talked about me?"

Daphne waved her hands in the air. "Of course, of course." But before Stella could question Daphne further, she had turned her attention elsewhere.

"Now, Regina, Roy, we MUST talk." Stella found herself speechless. Her eyes searched for Ray, and she saw the back of him, watching his father. He turned to her, and his eyes darted away, refusing to look at her. _He talked…about her? To his grandma? _

As Stella tried to digest this information and what it could possibly mean, Daphne pulled Regina and Roy into another room, their voices hushed in conspiratorial tones. Stella found herself unsure of what to do. As she looked across the room, Timmy and Andrew had settled into a game of chess with Larry and Arnold. All four of their eyes were lit in challenge. An elderly gentlemen had picked up the mike, now belting out "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" as several women grinned up at him. Stella grinned, utterly amused, and then found herself looking around for Ray. She rolled her eyes when she saw him next to a blonde, younger nurse's aid. He flashed a grin up at her, and she twittered. Stella rolled her eyes, suddenly VERY annoyed. Just when she thought she had spotted another side to Ray, there he went again. _What an annoying, obnoxious flirt…._she tried to tear her eyes away, but she could only watch them in annoyance. She forced herself to look away, searching for a distraction.

One of the nurse's aids came up to her. "Hi, I see your Daphne's friend. Would you like to help us out?"

"Uh, sure…." Stella said hesitantly.

Ten minutes later, Stella found herself blindfolded, and spinning, laughing out loud. They had roped her into trying to break the pinata in the next room. It was one of the resident's birthday, a sweet older lady named Marisol who had only wanted a pinata for her birthday. She had clapped her hands in glee when the aids and a few of her friends had revealed the donkey pinata. Marisol was wheel bound, but she laughed when she saw her friends and aids trying to break the pinata. No one else had been able to break the pinata, when the aid had asked Stella to try. Stella grinned, she could SO do this. She tried to measure the distance to the donkey mentally, trying to remember how far it was.

She swung the cane that they had gotten to try to break the pinata open. She waved it wildly, confident she was going to hit it. The others in the room laughed, calling out, "Cold, so cold, Stella!"

She growled in determination, ready to hit the pinata. She swung again, and at the third try, she felt the cane connect, and she crowed happily. The objects hit her, and she felt one break open on her head, something cold and smooth running down her head. "Ugh…." Stella groaned as heard laughter around her and felt the cold running down her back. She wished she hadn't worn a tank top. She pulled the blindfold off. The aid who had invited her to take part in the pinata party smiled at her in amusement, but with an apologetic look in his eyes. Stella thanked him for the towel he gave her, smiled at the residents, with Marisol grinning at her, and headed in the direction of the bathroom. She ignored the funny looks she received from the people down the hallway, when she heard footsteps behind her, and a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around, meeting Ray's laughing blue eyes. "Stella…" He drawled, looking her up and down, "You look good in green…jell-o." Stella grimaced.

"Whatever, Ray." She tried to scowl at him, but she found herself smiling at him when he laughed at her again. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, Stella, you have great aim. Remind me never to meet you in a dark alleyway when you're wielding a cane." Ray smiled at her, his arms folding over his chest.

Stella laughed. "Yeah, kinda crazy, huh? Who would've thought that a nursing home could be these crazy, and oh so much fun? I mean, jell-o cups in a pinata, who knew?"

Ray smiled back at her, "Well, Grandma would never have it any other way. She always said," and Ray changed his vocal tone, trying to mimic an elderly lady's voice, "Sonny, life's too short to not have fun. You have to grab it by tail and live each day to the absolute fullest." Stella stared at Ray, smiling at Ray's impersonation of Daphne. They grinned at each other, and then all of a sudden, the blonde nurse's aid called down the hallway to Ray, "Oh, Ray, weren't you coming?" She threw Stella an annoyed look, turning flirty eyes to Ray.

The spell was broken, and Stella found herself more annoyed at the cool blonde. Ray looked back at the blonde, "Yeah, Ems, coming." Stella rolled her eyes. _EMS? Puh-leaze. _Ray's eyes then flickered back to Stella, something intense about them. Stella stared back at him for a split second, something blooming, and lingering there…some type of feeling, bonding…lingering ….Stella then shook her head, nodding to Ray and then to Emily, who looked with impatience at Ray and Stella.

"See ya later, Jell-O." He tossed at Stella, then left her to meet Emily and joined her back in the karaoke room.

Stella dried herself off in the bathroom, and thankfully, one of the nurses gave her some blue scrubs to change into. The jell-o had gone down her back, and left her cold. It wasn't a real mess, but she had to scrub her tank top and pants, and Stella thought it better to change into the scrubs. They were so comfortable. She pulled her dark hair into a messy ponytail, and looked hesitantly out the hallway. She went back to join the others, and just caught the ending of a lady named Gretchen finishing off "We Are the Champions." Stella found herself grinning in the doorway.

As Gretchen finished, the nurse's aid named Bob who had pulled Stella into the pinata room took the stage. He grinned into the microphone. "And next, we are going to invite the youngsters to take the stage." He then turned his attention to Stella, who looked up in shock as all eyes turned to her. She shook her head, but Bob waved her up to the stage eagerly. The residents hooted, and Stella sighed.

"Ok, ok…" She raised her arms in mock surrender and hopped up the stage. Bob motioned to a stool on the stage, and set up another one for her. She looked at Bob in surprise, and he grinned at her. "Ok, folks, nestle up tight. We're gonna slow it down a little, and take it back to the '80's. Up next, Stella, with Lauper's 'Time After Time'."

Stella looked up at him in shock when he hopped off the stage, tossing her the mike. She caught it, but her mind raced. _She didn't even get to pick her own song? _She liked Cyndi Lauper, but she was better at belting out fast songs. _Ok, whatever…._Stella mentally shrugged, settling on the stool as the soft strains of music poured out of the speakers. Stella hoped she could do justice to the lyrics. Someone turned down the lights as everyone quieted, focusing on Stella. She lifted the mike, softening her voice, letting herself be lost in the lyrics….

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you caught up in circles confusion- is nothing new Flashback-warm nights- almost left behind suitcases of memories, time after- _

_sometimes you picture me- I'm walking too far ahead you're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said- Then you say-go slow- I fall behind- the second hand unwinds _

As the chorus started up, Stella unconsciously found tears gathering in her eyes at the beauty of the song. This was such a beautiful, sad song…..She couldn't bring herself to start the chorus….but then she stared up in shock as she heard a voice singing from the corner of the stage: a strong, male voice. Stella stared up, wide-eyed, as Ray Beech grinned at her, walking toward the stage, singing, mike in hand….

_if you're lost you can look-and you will find me time after time _

Ray then settled into the stool next to her, and Stella found herself staring into his intense blue eyes, lifting the mike to her lips, and singing the next part of the chorus with Ray….

_if you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting time after time _

Their voices blended together, creating harmony. Stella could only bring herself to look at Ray, and he had eyes only for her when they were singing. In that moment, it was something beautiful, something indefinable that made Stella's chest ache. They continued, captivating the audience with their spell and perfect harmony….

_after my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray watching through windows-you're wondering if I'm OK secrets stolen from deep inside the drum beats out of time- if you're lost... you said go slow- I fall behind the second hand unwinds- if you're lost... ...time after time time after time time after time time after time _

As the song ended, Ray and Stella stared at each other, both unable to look away. They then heard the song end, and the crowd stood up, whistling and hooting, some of the residents, the ones that could, standing. Both Stella and Ray could definitely sing, but _this _was something else….it was perfection, beauty, the connection of the blending of their voices. Stella tore her eyes away from Ray's, something unraveling inside of her at the intensity of his gaze. As she grinned at the crowd, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up, and looked at the id. It read: _Scott Pickett…._and Stella groaned. Her eyes looked up, and she met Ray's furious eyes. He had seen the caller id.

Author's Note: Whoo! So that was longer than expected. Sorry if it were too rushed, or cheesy, but I had fun with it. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hey gang, sorry for the long wait….and sorry for the shorter chapter. Life's been busy and I haven't had as much free time the last few weeks. The next chapters will be slow in coming also, but I promise that they will still come. Thanks, once again, for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

Chapter 14

_There's never a right time_

_To get up and live life_

_You've only got one try_

_So take what you've been given_

_And make time_

_To turn someone's day bright_

_And change how we live life_

_The future's what we make it, so let's go-Group 1 Crew "Let's Go" _

Ray Beech stared into Stella Yamada's dark eyes. He felt a bubble of anger rising in his chest, threatening to burst, to spill over, when he caught a glimpse of the name on her cell phone: Scott Pickett. Just when things were getting….more pleasant between them. Ray continued to glare at Stella as the crowd's cheers started to fade. Stella's hands clenched her cell phone, and Ray's eyes narrowed as Stella's eyes continued to remain downcast. Furious thoughts zipped through Ray's mind _How DARE Scott Pickett try to zero in on Stella? Who did he think he was? _Ray wouldn't allow himself to question _why _it bothered him so much, but he continued to watch Stella's reactions.

Stella didn't pick up the phone, continuing to ignore its ringing. She had met Ray's eyes, then unconsciously looked down at her phone, trying to ignore his glare. She felt a prick of something, something frighteningly like _guilt, _when she had met Ray's eyes. Stella felt like, to quote the old cliché, stuck between a rock and a hard place. She didn't even really want to answer Scott's call with this awkwardness between them, but she couldn't bring herself to look at Ray.

Stella suddenly felt an incredible urge to run from both of them. She excused herself, mumbling and making an awkward bow to the audience, rushing off the stage. She rushed down to the bathroom where she had changed earlier, and leaned against the bathroom wall. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty, and Stella slid her back down the wall, bringing her arms to rest her forehead in her knees. Stella felt her face flush, and she had no idea why. She told herself that it was just from the excitement of the concert, but she couldn't shake the memory of their duet from her mind. It had been almost…perfect, and Stella felt her face heat up again. She then felt that same stinging, annoying prick of guilt when she thought of Scott's call. _What would Mo think? What was RAY thinking? _Stella then shook herself, _why should she CARE what Ray felt about this? _He didn't own her. Recently, throughout this whole string of "family" activities in the last few days, he had made it his priority to bother, harass, and bug her. _What did she owe him? Nothing, absolutely nothing. _But Stella knew this wasn't completely true. She knew that the tension between Scott and Ray was there, and she knew that she had played a part in that. They had been band mates, best friends, and brothers until Lemonade Mouth had come along. _Why should I feel GUILTY about that unhealthy relationship? Ray and Scott and their groupies ruled the school with their arrogance and bullying, they may have been best friends, but they both used to be arrogant jerks. _Stella then scoffed a little, _why did I just think "used to be"? They were both still arrogant and annoying, butting into HER life…whoever asked them to do that? _But still, Stella could not deny the fact that she no longer felt the urge to punch Ray in the face whenever she saw his arrogant smirk, and she felt a twinge of sympathy for Scott, despite the awful way he treated Mo last summer. Stella sighed, she didn't want any of this, at least that's what she told herself. She was stuck between two former, arrogant and obnoxious best friends. Stella stood up, with a new determined light in her eyes, and told herself that she would no longer allow herself to be stuck between the two. They needed to make up, or leave her alone. She wasn't even friends with them, even though Scott used to be. _Why should I have to come between them? _Stella headed out the door, determined to put distance between herself and the two men that were butting into her life uninvited.

Ray stared at Stella as she refused to meet his eyes, and he continued to glare as she rushed down the stage and out of the room, some of the older residents staring behind her. As Ray got off the stage, Bob hopped up back on the stage, clearing his throat awkwardly at their rushed exit. Ray heard Bob saying behind him as he started to stalk away angrily, "Ok, soo…..great duet, folks. Now, up next we have Agnes and Pearl on, Sinatra's 'The Very Thought of You'!"

Ray's angry steps halted, where he was halfway out the door, unsure of where he was going next. He slowly turned around, shocked at the next song selection. This was _her _song. He watched as two elderly women got up the stage, with help from a man with cane, and the other was helped by a man in a snazzy bowtie. The women got up on stage with a little difficulty, Agnes shaking a little. Pearl smiled into the microphone, her wrinkled face lighting up, making her look years younger. "Well, thank you. Me and Agnes here are going to sing one for our honeys. We've been practicing and practicing, and it's about time we sang it. Agnes and I discovered a couple of months ago that we shared the same wedding anniversaries, and we wanted to plan something special for our husbands. One of life's greatest blessings is to meet your other half, your soul mate, and to share a lifetime of memories with them. This was the song I first danced with my Paul to, and Agnes here says that it was always one of her and Carl's favorites, so we have decided to dedicate this to them. To Paul and Carl, two of life's greatest gifts." The two men who had helped the ladies onto the stage now settled into their chairs, their eyes staring up adoringly at their wives.

Agnes and Pearl then started singing, their voices blending. Even though it wasn't the most beautiful duet, their voices shaking, Ray couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. Ray watched this open display of love and connect between two couples, the raw love and emotion on their faces for all the world to see. The Ray Beech of three years ago would have scoffed, and probably made fun of the scene before him, and Ray told himself he wanted to, but something wouldn't let him. Instead, he felt an ache, deep in the pit of his stomach. _What would it be like, to be loved that completely, a connection so candid and honest between two people? _Ray found himself pondering this question, feeling the anger drain and more questions popping into his head. Ray listened closely to the lyrics, bringing back memories of his mother…..

_**I don't need your photograph to keep by my bedYour picture is always in my head**_

_**I don't need your portrait, dear, to bring you to mindFor sleeping or waking, dear, I find**_

_**The very thought of you and I forget to doThe little ordinary things that everyone ought to do**_

"_Mom, when did you fall in love with Dad?" _

"_Well, when he saved my life."_

"_Like a superhero? With a cape?"_

"_No, my love, not with a cape. More like flippers."_

"_Flippers, like the dolphin?"_

"_No, but I will explain it someday."_

_**The mere idea of you, the longing here for youYou'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to youI see your face in every flowerYour eyes in stars above**_

"_Mom, why do you and Dad fight?" _

"_Honey, your dad and I are just having a hard time. He works very hard to give us a good life. But remember that I love your dad, we are just having a bit of a rough patch." _

"_I hate it when he yells at you! I hate him!"_

"_Oh, my son, don't ever say that. He loves you, and I love you. Never forget that."_

_**I'm living in a kind of daydreamI'm happy as a king**_

"_Mom?"_

"_Why do you love dad?"_

"_Ray, why do you ask that?"_

"_You always fight, how can you love someone like that?" _

_**And foolish though it may seemWhy to me that's everything**_

"_Ray, sometimes we are the hardest on the ones we love the most. They can bring out the worst, and …..the absolute best in you. We let our guards down around the ones we love, but we also put up shields, for fear of getting hurt. But remember Ray, despite the hurt, finding your other half, and letting that person in, is worth it. The very thought of your father can still make my heart jump."_

"_Oh, I still don't get it."_

"_You will, my son, someday you will. The very though of that person will make you feel on top of the world, and the comfort of being loved will make you complete."_

"_Ugh, that's for sissies! I'm gonna go play Power Rangers with Scott!" _

_**It's just the thought of youThe very thought of you, my love**_

The memories of his mother's laughter haunted Ray's memory, and he shut his eyes tightly, willing them to go away. Feelings, unbidden and unwanted, plagued his mind. As he heard the chorus of the song fading, and the clapping and hollering of the crowd, Ray felt something wet slip down his cheek. His eyes opened in shock, and he reached up to touch his cheek. As he stared at his hand, he couldn't believe his eyes. _Was that a tear?_ Ray looked down in disgust and horror. Ray Beech DID NOT cry. He hadn't even cried at the hospital or at his mother's funeral. He was too tough for that. He wiped his cheek angrily, looking around, praying that no one had noticed the evidence that Ray Beech might just have a heart.

Ray felt a cool hand slide up his arm. He sniffed perfume and a sly voice in his ear, "Oh, Ray, should we go somewhere comfortable? It's my break time." Ems tried to sound a tad seductive, but Ray now found himself just further irritated. Sure, he had flirted and smiled at her, reveling in her obvious attraction and admiration, but he had unconsciously found himself keeping a certain dark haired girl in the corner of his eye when he was flirting with Ems.

Ray shook her arm off of his. "Sorry, Ems, not in the mood right now."

Ems looked him in the eye, batting her eyes and twirling her hair. "Oh, Ray, what's gotten into you? No more fun, huh?" Ems was desperately trying to turn the handsome college student's attention back on her. She had witnessed that little duet with Stella, and she was none too happy about it.

Ray looked at her in irritation, "I said-" But Ray was cut off by Bob, who looked at Ems also in irritation.

"Emily, it's your turn to change the latrines." Bob said with authority.

Ems eyebrows furrowed in irritation. She took her hand off of Ray's, and whined, "But, Bob, I just did it yesterday. It's my break time. I'm just entertaining the visitors."

She batted her eyes, trying to look charming, but Bob just rolled his eyes, which Ray found himself doing too.

"Emily, get going. You are notorious for taking so many "breaks," and-" Bob's voice was cut off by an announcement over the intercom.

Ray almost snickered when he heard the announcement. "BOB, THERE'S A CLEAN UP CALL FOR SNYRA SNODGRASS'S ROOM. REPEAT, THERE IS AN EMERGENCY CLEAN UP CALL FOR SNYRA SNODGRASS'S ROOM," then the voice over the intercom lowered to a whisper, as if this would disguise the fact that it was being _broadcast _for the whole residence to hear, "there's been an _accident._"

Bob then turned a satisfied grin to Emily, "Emily, there's the voice from the great beyond. It's providence, girl, now get moving. Reviews are coming up." As Bob marched Emily away to clean the latrine, she threw Ray one more longing look behind her. But Ray found himself relieved to see her leave. In the past, Ray Beech would have been completely in his element, completely satisfied to have an adoring, pretty girl on his arm. He wouldn't have asked for anything else, well, except for total control of the school, adoration of his groupies, a smash hit band, winning soccer team, and a loyal best friend. But Ray was slowly beginning to find himself looking around for something a bit _more. _Something he couldn't explain, but he definitely wanted to find out. _I've turned down TWO adoring girls now, _Ray thought, thinking of Patty and Ems.

Ray found himself able to breathe without Ems hanging around, and looked around for something to distract him. He spotted Timmy and Andrew, who were still engaged in a chess battle with Larry and Arnold. Timmy's eyes lit up when he saw Ray looking at him, and he waved him over eagerly. Ray grinned, and walked over, trying to shake thoughts of his mother, Stella, and a certain love song from his mind.

Stella found herself wandering down the hallway, unsure of where she was headed. She just wanted to avoid a certain Ray Beech. Scott had left a message, but Stella found herself unwilling to listen to it immediately. She wanted to shake thoughts of _both _of them from her head. Stella wandered outside, finding herself in the nursing home's garden area. _Is there anything this place DOESN'T have? _Stella asked herself as she began to admire the garden. Even though the evidence of winter was beginning to show itself in the garden, it was still very lovely. Stella sat down on a bench, and closed her eyes. She leaned back, tilted her head towards the clear blue sky, and closed her eyes. She breathed in deep, filling her lungs with the crisp winter air. She sighed, and she heard someone sit beside her and chuckle.

"Well, Stella, I was hoping to find you here. I was hoping we could have a little chat." One of Stella's eyes popped open and she found herself looking into the grinning face of Daphne Beech.

Stella sat up, unconsciously finding herself grinning back at Daphne. She was so open, and so friendly, unlike her arrogant grandson. "Hi Daphne. It is so lovely out here."

Daphne smiled again at Stella. "Yes, it is. I like to come out here at least once a day. It reminds me of our garden in Phoenix."

Stella looked at Daphne, a bit of a question in her eyes. Daphne grinned cheekily. "Well, maybe it wasn't quite the same. You see, my Samuel planted me a cactus garden for our first wedding anniversary."

"Oh, wow, what a gift." Stella said, trying to make it sound praiseworthy.

Daphne chuckled at Stella's hesitant reaction. "Oh, honey, believe me, it was JUST what I wanted. When I was a child growing up in Rhode Island, I killed everything that I touched. Every child in our class received a pine tree on Arbor Day, and mine died in three days. I always tried helping my mother grow our garden, but after all the pumpkins died, my mother would shoo me off to muck out stalls. I told her I didn't mind, but always did a little. I wanted to be JUST like my mother, with a great garden to call my own. When I told my Samuel that, he gave me one of the greatest presents I ever received: a cactus garden. You see," Daphne winked at Stella, "I couldn't kill them even if I tried. They only needed minimal watering, cuz they stored all of the water inside them. Imagine my great joy when I saw the flowers bloom on certain cacti that spring."

"What a great idea," Stella replied.

"Yeah, it was such a wonderful time in my life. You know, cacti usually only bloom once a year. It just takes the perfect amount of light, soil, water, and care to make them bloom. It can be hard, and it can be rare to make them bloom, but whoo-ee, when they do, it's very worth it."

"Wow, that's very cool. I haven't seen many blooming cacti, either."

"Well, my girl, I just like them because it is such a challenge. But it is totally worth it when they do. The pink blooms coming out of that prickly cactus, it is just a sight to see. I always like things that took a little extra care, or challenge, to get, it made it all the more worth it. You know, my dear, sometimes people are like blooming cacti. They have this prickly outside, or a tough exterior, that other people only see. They work so hard at not showing their vulnerability, or their true feelings, that, a lot of times, no one ever gets to see what's truly inside them. That's why it can take special people, to "care" and to "tend" to them to get them to bloom, and show the beauty that can be found inside. You know, we humans tend to be a PRETTY stubborn race. We put up fronts, shields, to guard ourselves from being vulnerable, to truly show our true selves to others. It's like a blooming cactus when someone can come along and get a prickly person to open up. It can be a very beautiful thing." Daphne then grinned at Stella, who stared wide-eyed at Daphne.

Stella found herself a little in awe of Daphne. Some people might find her lectures, for a lack of better term, or lessons annoying or pointless, but Stella found it entertaining and insightful. It was true, some people WERE like prickly cacti. How long had it taken her to find true friends like Wen, Olivia, Charlie, Mo, Juliet, and Caleb? Not that people were always necessarily prickly, but everyone put up guards against themselves. People were SO afraid of being _vulnerable, _that they missed out on truly seeing what was beautiful in each other. Stella had never really made close friends in Rhode Island, and she had always felt so _inferior _to her family that it had taken her fifteen years to truly feel this close to them. It wasn't until they started being honest and vulnerable with each other that they became closer. That is why Stella was so thankful for her Lemonade Mouth and college friends. Stella's thoughts inadvertently turned to a certain handsome singer. _Ray…._Stella mentally sighed. She had no idea what to do with him. He bugged her to no end, but she was beginning to soften towards him. _Maybe, just maybe, he is like a prickly cactus, just waiting for someone to make him "bloom." _Stella then shook her head, banishing these thoughts, _Ray Beech, blooming? Yeah, right. And if it were anyone, it would certainly NOT be her…._

Daphne Beech watched Stella's face with thoughtfulness. She always had a reason for her "lessons," and she thought that this was just what this bright young woman needed to hear. She was so delighted and thankful to meet the Yamada family. She already adored Regina, and relished the happiness shining out of her boy Roy's eyes when he was with the gentle woman. She could also tell that the twins were precocious, but loveable. And she had always wanted a daughter, and when that didn't happen, she found herself longing for a granddaughter. When Roy and Rosa had had a son, Daphne would never have traded her handsome Ray for anything else, but Daphne still found herself longing for granddaughter to share her wit and wisdom with. Daphne had heard a few things from Ray over the last three years about this Stella Yamada, but she was above and beyond what she had expected. Ray had complained loudly about the "annoying loudmouth and her band" who had ruined his competition, but Daphne had listened with a gleam in her eye. She had heard the begrudging admiration in her grandson's voice, but she had not commented on it. She just wanted to keep listening, anticipating more of the story between them. After Rosa had died and Ray and Roy moved back to Phoenix, of course Ray did not talk about Stella except to further complain, but then he had mentioned that she attended the same college. Ray talked about how "infuriating, and irritating, and rebellious" this Stella Yamada was, and Daphne would just keep grinning. She heard his words, but she detected that Ray admired, respected, and was intrigued by this girl. She knew her grandson almost better than he knew himself, or at least she liked to think so. And then, when Daphne had found out that Stella was Regina's daughter, Daphne had almost burst with excitement. Daphne could tell that Stella made an impact on Ray's life. Sure, he complained about her, but he also seemed gentler, more open than he did before. Daphne wasn't sure what was happening between the two, but she welcomed it. And as Daphne watched Stella's emotions flicker across her face, she could tell that her "lesson" might be making its point. Daphne grinned, eager to see what would happen next. And she truly looked forward to getting to know this intriguing young woman more.

Stella then composed herself, as if suddenly remembering that she had company. "I must say, that is very interesting. Roy shared the "Cloudy Side Up" story this morning."

Daphne grinned back at her, slapping her knee. "I tell ya, Ray was such a stubborn booger as a child. He liked to whine for Rosa so much, but I put him in his place. And then we learned to have such a great time together."

Stella grinned at the referral of Ray as a "booger." That could certainly be a true title for Ray. Her thoughts then turned a little more serious. "So, Ray….uh….talked about me?"

Daphne smiled again at Stella. _AH Ha! So it was just like I expected, Stella IS a bit charmed by my Ray. She wants to know what he thinks of her. _She then looked at Stella sideways…"Well, he did say you were..umm….rebellious, and uhh….stubborn.." Daphne tried to tread carefully, trying not to mention some of the other choice words that Ray had called Stella. She didn't want to hinder whatever might be "blooming" between these two young people.

Stella felt a bit crestfallen. "Oh, ok." _So he just said rebellious and stubborn? What was I hoping for? _

"Don't get him wrong, my dear. I think he greatly admires your bravery and tenacity. I've never heard my grandson talk so much about a girl before. He doesn't mince words, and I will admit, he has a big ego, so to talk that long about someone else, more than himself, that's saying something." Daphne said to Stella.

"Huh?" Stella asked, confused and a bit unsettled. She didn't know why, but she felt a flush of pleasure that Ray had talked so much about her to his grandmother. _This shouldn't matter, _she tried to convince herself, but she kept wanting to hear more of what Ray Beech had told his grandmother about her.

Daphne smiled as she saw Stella _trying _not to appear interested in what Ray thought about her. "Oh, I can guarantee you, my girl. You challenge him, and not many people can challenge my grandson. I love him, mind you, but there were plenty a time where I felt like paddling him over my knee for his arrogance. Even when he got older." She grinned conspiratorially at Stella.

Stella almost snorted. The thought of Ray Beech being spanked by his grandmother made her laugh out loud. _Oh, I've got some good stuff here…._She found herself laughing some more with Daphne as they continued talking for another hour….

Later in the day…..

After Ray played three rounds of chess with Timmy, Andrew, Larry, and Arnold, and several rounds of mah jong, Regina and Roy found them and motioned that it was time to leave for the day. Ray had found himself enjoying the games immensely, and he was able to NOT think about Stella for at least a little while. As they said their goodbyes to Larry and Arnold reluctantly, promising to visit soon, Ray followed his family down the hallway, his eyes searching for Stella and Daphne. He tried to avoid Ems' batting eyelids and pouting lips as she spotted him leaving. She held a plunger in one hand, and waved goodbye with the other, and Ray waved quickly, trying to avoid further contact.

As they reached the entrance of the nursing home, Daphne and Stella appeared arm and arm around the corner, laughing like they had known each other forever. Ray's eyebrows raised, and he folded his arms over his chest as he looked at them with suspicion and wonder. _What were those two up to all of this time? _Stella's eyes met Ray's, and she grinned in amusement. Ray looked at her in a bit of shock at her change in attitude. _What happened to the ashamed Stella that ran away to answer Scott's call?_

"What are you two up to?" Ray asked suspiciously. Stella and Daphne looked at each other and laughed.

They said simultaneously. "Nothing." Stella and Daphne TRIED to look innocent, but Ray's eyes narrowed. He could see right through them. They were up to something. His thoughts were interrupted as the family turned to say their goodbyes to Daphne.

Roy gathered his mother in a loving embrace. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mom. I love you." Daphne patted her boy's back, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I love you, too, son." She then ruffled the twins' hair and smiled. "Nice to meet you boys, finally. Next time I want to challenge you boys to a game or two. I play some mean air hockey." Timmy and Andrew looked at each other in disbelief. This older lady played air hockey? They grinned at her, and hesitantly they gave her hugs.

Daphne then turned to Regina, her eyes lighting up. "It was so lovely meeting you, Regina. Happy Thanksgiving. And I hope to see you again soon." Regina hugged her tightly, murmuring her thanks also.

Daphne then turned to Ray, her grin widening. She hugged Ray, and Stella found herself smiling when Ray hugged her back with no hesitation. "I'll miss ya, sonny. Call me again soon."

"Love you, Grandma." Ray said to Daphne. Stella found herself unable to look away. This was the first time that she had heard Ray say "love you" to anyone but himself and mean it. Her heart thudded, just a little, at the softness and vulnerability on his handsome features. Ray's eyes then met Stella's behind his grandma, and they darkened, just a bit. He cleared his throat, as if embarrassed, and that cool, arrogant look passed over his face like a mask again, clouding the vulnerability that Stella had caught a glimpse of.

Stella then tore her eyes away from Ray's as Daphne turned to her. She grabbed Stella in a hug, and whispered in her ear. "It was such a delight to meet you, my dear. Keep Ray on his toes. He needs someone like you. Remember, prickly cacti."

Stella chuckled, and murmured back, "It was such a pleasure meeting you. Happy Thanksgiving!"

Ray eyed Stella and his grandma suspiciously, but did not say a word as they waved their goodbyes and headed toward the parking lot. As Timmy and Andrew ran ahead, and Roy and Regina linked arms and quietly whispered to each other, Ray sped up his steps to catch up with Stella in the middle. He grabbed her arm firmly, but gently, halting her progress towards the vehicle. She looked back at him surprise, but amusement.

"What were you and my grandma talking about?" Ray demanded, raising an eyebrow.

Stella smirked at him, just a little. She wasn't going to telling him everything just yet. "Oh, nothing. We just talked about prickly cacti and ….we had a 'bloomin' good time." She shook out Ray's grasp, lifted her head, and walked swiftly ahead, grinning to herself in amusement. Ray looked ahead at her, a bit perplexed and a bit annoyed. He didn't like not being in the loop. As he remembered Scott's phone call to Stella, his mood darkened. _What exactly was going on between those two?_

Two hours later….

Stella found herself grinning to herself as she laced up her roller skates. She had thought they were done for the day, but when they had gotten home, Regina had announced that she "had totally forgot" about Timmy and Andrew's invitation to their classmate Kendra's birthday party. She was having her 13th birthday party at Roller World, the local skating rink. Regina was a bit of a genius, but could be scatterbrained. Stella had happily volunteered to take Timmy and Andrew, who had wrapped up one of their model robot kits for their classmate in a hurry to take as a gift. Regina and Roy were going to spend the evening at home with popcorn and a movie, and had offered to take the boys, but Stella had wanted to take them. She hadn't said a word to Ray, but he had demanded to go along, claiming to want to take the boys also. Roy and Regina had nodded their thanks to Stella and Ray, and Stella had found herself driving her Intrigue to take the boys and Ray to Roller World. They had hardly spoken the drive home and then to Roller World, but Ray had smirked in satisfaction when he had slipped in a Mudslide Crush cd in the cd player on the way there. Stella had just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Stella was going to leave, but then had grinned at the sight of the flashing lights, pounding music, and the sounds of laughter and skates. She hadn't been skating in so long, so she had decided to stay. She hadn't said anything to Ray, but when he saw that she wanted to stay, he had nodded his acquiescence. Ray watched Stella in amusement when he saw her lacing up her skates. He had declared the roller rink "LAME" and "JUVENILE" mentally when they had first walked in, but then he couldn't help find himself grinning when he watched the skaters. There were the speed demon miniature skaters who zipped past the awkward adults and couples struggling to not fall down. He had been one of those youngsters at one time or another. Ray was good at almost any physical activity, even if it included skating. Obviously, he was popular in school, and he had loved zipping past his classmates who struggled not to fall down. He had even made it a point to whip very closely to the "nerdy" kids as he liked to call them, and scare them. They would look at him, wide-eyed and terrified, as he skated close them, daring to get close, and their arms would flail, and they would fall flat on their knees or butts. Ray had taken a perverse pleasure in making them look "lame" and "stupid" as he would call it for falling down. Then he would smirk at them and try to skate backwards closer to a pretty girl. He didn't care, at least back then, for their feelings of embarrassment. It never occurred to him that it might have _hurt _to fall on the floor. Ray grinned as these memories came back to him. _Yeah, I still got game…._

Ray went up to girl at the skate desk, flashing her a handsome grin. She was about fifteen, and batted her eyes at him while giving him the skates. He laced up his skates, smiling as he saw the twins chatting with their friend Kendra, a cute, tall girl who was seated in front of a birthday cake. He then turned his attention to the rink, and grabbed the side of bar. _Surely I can still do this…._Ray thought. But skating after so many years proved to be a bit harder than he thought. It took him a little while to get the hang of the skates, but then he let go of the bar, picking up speed. He groaned when he heard yet another Taylor Swift song fill the air, but then he spotted her. He smiled in amusement as he saw Stella trying to skate along the wall. She had her arms on the bar, and she was skating very slowly, looking like she could fall at any moment. Ray grinned evilly, and sped up, feeling that twelve-year-old boy's spirit rising in him, he skated up behind her, going very fast. As he sped by her, trying to surprise her, he hoped to see her eyes widen in alarm, but Ray was shocked when she looked at him squarely in the eyes. Just as he was about to speed by her, she released the bar, stiffened up straight, and crouched, also speeding up.

Ray almost crashed, avoiding her by inches as his arms waved in the air just a bit, skating ahead of her. Ray had met Stella's triumphant eyes, and he knew that she knew. She knew that he had tried to scare her, and as he turned around to skate backwards, she smirked at him. She skated closer up to him, and he skated backwards and she forwards. "Did I scare ya, Ray? Just what do you think you were doing, trying to make me fall over?" Stella asked innocently, all too aware of the flirty edge to her voice.

Ray got over his shock, and grinned back at her, also trying to look innocent. "Why, Stella, whyever would I do that? I just wanted to show you a trick or two. After all, I am the best skater here."

"Whatever Ray, you wish. They didn't call me Skaterella in grade school for nothing." Stella scoffed at him. They kept skating this way, and it was amazing that they didn't run into anybody.

"Bah, whatever. I could out skate you any day, Yamada."

"You wish, again, Ray. Those little girls over there," Stella nodded at some girls ahead of her, "could out skate you, Ray."

Ray then turned around, now skating the same direction as Stella next to her. The girls she were referring to were all about eleven years old. It was a trio of pink, a blonde, brunette, and a redhead, a cute picture with their arms linked, skating in perfect harmony. "Puh-leeez, Yamada, watch this."

Stella watched in amusement as Ray skated closer to the girls. He skated up to them, and they looked at him in surprise. "Hey, girls, that girl over there said you could out skate me?" He nodded back to an amused Stella. "Help me out here, I don't want to look bad in front of her." He prayed that Stella couldn't hear him.

Ray had thrown his handsome, slightly flirty grin that he used to charm girls, and he fully expected these girls to fall for it. He was shocked when they stopped skating and he was met with a trio of glares. Stella also skated to a stop, viewing the scene in amusement.

The blonde then met Ray with a look of disgust, "Whatever, Ray Beech, Stella could out skate you any day of the week."

The redhead tossed her curls, "Yeah, Ray Beech, that's right."

The brunette then literally stomped her skate, "Yeah, Ray Beech, why would we help _you?_"

Ray couldn't believe his ears. _Who did these little girls think they were? How did they know who he was? Why weren't they falling for his charming act?_ He then forced a grin. "Now girls, you don't want to help me out. I'm Ray Beech."

The blonde then piped up. "We know who you are."

The redhead then spoke, "Yeah, Ray Beech, you are in that awful band Mudslide Crush."

Then the brunette yelled, "Yeah, Lemonade Mouth is so much better! We love Charlie!"

Ray then noticed, to his disgust, that they had t-shirts that read: We Love Lemonade Mouth (especially Charlie). They were pink and had a lemon slice in the top corner. They actually looked professionally made. _Now Lemonade Mouth had its own t-shirts? And why did these girls talk in a row?_ Ray was now a bit annoyed. _These tweens were supposed to adore him, like an older Justin Bieber, not the Lemonade dorks. _

"Girls, now c'mon on…." Ray tried to plead.

The girls ignored Ray, and instead, skated to Stella. "Stella! We love you! Can we have your autograph!"

Stella smiled at the girls, genuinely touched. "Sure, girls." Surprised that the girls actually had a sharpie in one of their little bags, she signed each of their shirts. The girls squealed their thanks.

As Ray skated to Stella's side, and she waved, yelling to them, "Bye Makayla, Anna, and Gwen!"

The girls then saw Ray again and tossed their hair, lifted their noses in the air, and linked arms, once again skating away. Ray stared behind them, and Stella stood next them, clutching her sides in laughter. "What's wrong, Ray, lose some teeny boppers to Charlie?"

Ray narrowed his eyes at Stella, very annoyed. "Whatever, Stella. Who needs the young crowd? I go for the older crowd, of course. You wanna challenge, Yamada?"

"Sure, Ray, bring it on. Again." Stella cringed at the sound of trying to sound like those cheerleading movies.

"Let's-" Ray's voice was cut off by the music ending and loud voice booking over the loudspeaker.

"AND NOW-TIME FOR THE TOP OF THE HOUR, FOLKS, TIME FOR COUPLES SKATE! SO GRAB THAT SPECIAL CRUSH OF YOURS AND GET READY TO SKATE!" People started to grab each other's hands, and then the others scrambled awkwardly to get off the rink.

Ray's arrogant look faded as he stared at Stella. Then the craziest thing happened, which elicited shock through both Ray and Stella. The sounds of Cyndi Lauper's "Time After Time" filled the rink. Stella's eyes met Ray's, and they just stood there, in the middle of the rink, as the same song that earlier had created such tension between them filled the air. Ray looked at Stella, all thoughts of the tweens gone, and took her in. He saw her dark hair, her serious, beautiful eyes, and her hesitant, shocked look. He unconsciously found himself lifting a hand towards her, beckoning her to join his. Stella stared at his hand, and looked from his hand to his eyes. There was a dark intensity in them, and Stella couldn't resist. She hesitantly lifted her hand to his, and he took her hand in his. He pushed off, his heart pounding like crazy, and led her, following the other couples. They skated side by side in silence, and Stella found that her pulse was racing. She tried to calm down, but she felt her hand going clammy. They skated in silence, passing many of the couples. A few girls threw Stella jealous glances, and she tried to ignore them. But Ray was also aware that a guy or two looked at him jealously too, admiring the pretty, dark-haired girl holding his hand.

_Time after time…_

As the song ended, Ray found those words echoing in his head…._time after time…._why did he find himself drawn in by Stella Yamada time after time? What WAS it about this girl that had him so irritated, yet so fascinated? As they skated to the edge of the rink, Ray found himself entwining his fingers in hers. They reached the edge, and Ray didn't want to let go of her hand. Stella moved her hand to let go, but found her hand stuck. She looked back in surprise, her hand caught in Ray's. She lifted her eyes, her heart pounding, to meet Ray's dark gaze. He was staring at her with that same intensity again. _What was happening? _Ray started to speak, but then a movement behind Stella caught his eye. He looked in shock as he saw Scott Pickett and Jules Tanner at the skating rink. Scott had his arms around the pale Jules, and when Ray took in the covering on her head, his jaw almost dropped in shock.

Author's note: Ok, so I really don't know Jules's last name, so I made it up. Must end here, must go to bed. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it is shorter and a bit more focused on Jules, but I thought a bit of an explanation for Ray's and Jules's relationship was in order and Jules's character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

_Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleepingYou're in my head like a song on the radioMaybe we're friends and maybe we're moreMaybe it's just my imagination_

_And it makes me start to wonderMaybe I, maybe I, just gotta get next to you-Jordin Sparks "Next to You" _

Ray's eyes narrowed when he saw Scott at the edge of the skating rink and then widened when he saw his former flame Jules Tanner. He hadn't seen Jules in almost two years, and hadn't spoken to her since last summer. His eyes swept over her, taking in her black leggings, flowered sundress, dark cardigan, then her pale skin without makeup, the black circles under her eyes, the sheen of sweat on her forehead, and the blue scarf wrapped like a large beanie over her head that gave everything away. Ray felt like a large boulder had hit him right on the chest, knocking the very air out of his lungs. Then he felt that same terrible, painful feeling that overcame him when his mother lay in that room dying. It rose in him like water, threatening to choke him, to drown what life was left in him. He wanted to run, to flee, to be anywhere but _here. _He had stared death in the face more than once, and he was a loser in its cruel game.

All of these feelings passed in just a few seconds, and Stella felt Ray's hand slipping from hers. She didn't know what came over her, but something deep within her told her to grab tight and not let go, to hold onto Ray as if she were his lifeline. She had the uncanny feeling that if she didn't hold on now, she just might lose him. She tightened her fingers on his, gripping them strongly in hers, and Ray stopped.

Scott looked at Ray and Stella in shock, and stared down at their hands, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He had his arm gently draped around Jules's shoulder, and she had gripped the entrance to the skating floor, but had froze when she saw Ray and Stella, her eyes locked on Ray's. "R-Ray…." Jules whispered, so quiet that Stella barely caught the words.

After taking in Jules with one sweeping look, his eyes remained downcast on his skates, his hand still firmly gripped in Stella's. Stella felt the tension, heavy in the air. "Hi Jules."

Stella found herself at a loss for what else to say. Jules had been a mean girl in high school, never passing an opportunity to make fun of Lemonade Mouth and other people in high school. After Ray had left Mesa High, Jules had been disheartened for awhile, losing her first boyfriend choice, but then she tried more than a few times to "get back" with Scott. When he had rebuffed her advances, she had hooked up with Dean Engler, still flaunting her popularity until the end of high school. Stella had heard that she was going to Phoenix Cosmetology School, but then hadn't heard anything about her until Scott had revealed his secret from last summer to her. Stella now only felt pity and extreme concern for this former high school teen queen. They had never been friends, but Stella knew firsthand from visiting her father's cancer patients what a horrible, terrifying disease cancer was. Stella had almost forgiven Scott for his behavior to Mo now that she knew Jules's terrible situation, but she still wished that he had been honest with Mo.

Everyone was avoiding each other's eyes. Ray looked down, avoiding Jules, Jules looked down, avoiding Ray. Stella looked away, and so did Scott. Finally, Stella's head snapped up when the next song started, "My Boo." Jules's and Ray's eyes met, disbelief in their eyes. _Oh so long ago, this had been their song…_

_A little over six years ago….._

_Julianna Tanner tapped her foot nervously to the music. She twirled one strand of her long blonde hair around her fingers, a habit that she carried when she was nervous. She was so excited, it was her first school dance. Her parents had dropped her off, and she was meeting her best friend Freddie at the dance. She had entered seventh grade full of anticipation and trepidation, and so far, her action plan to be noticed had fallen flat so far. She had grown up in Mesa, and had a few good friends here and there, but so far in school, she pretty much blended into the background. A girl that adults might describe as in that awkward "growing" stage, Julianna had shot up four inches over the summer and just gotten her braces off the morning before the dance. She had hidden her glasses in her bejeweled clutch, because her mother would not let her get contacts despite her best begging efforts. This is the day it's all going to change, …..Julianna told herself. She strained her eyes searching for Freddie, her blurred vision a small price to pay for what she thought was beauty. _

_Mesa Junior High School gymnasium was full of balloons and streamers, announcing what was a mini version of the revered high school's Halloween Bash, but for the junior high and without costumes. The students milled around nervously, most of them at their first official school dance. Unlike high school, the gymnasium almost seemed segregated by sex. Girls stood nervously with their BFFs, stealing sly glances at the boys with their swept back hair and giggled to each other behind their hands. Most of the boys milled around in groups, trying to look nonchalant and cool for the ladies. Julianna spotted her best friend Freddie in his pull over sweater and his slicked back red hair. He broke out into a toothy grin and his eyes lit up when he saw her. He lifted his hand in an eager wave and Julianna lifted her hand in excitement, but then her eyes landed on her ultimate crush: the golden boy of Mesa Junior High Ray Beech. _

_For Julianna, it was as if time froze. Like in all the romantic 80's movies that she loved to watch, everything else around her faded and she imagined that she could hear light romantic music. She saw her crush since first grade, the oh so totally cute Ray chatting with his buddies and a gaggle of admiring girls. But Julianna only had eyes for Ray. She had harbored a crush on Ray ever since he pushed her down on the playground for not giving him her swing in first grade. He pretty much had ignored her since then, but Julianna had harbored a crush on him for the next six years, daydreaming of the day when he would finally notice her. He had his hair cut like the Jonas Brothers, his blonde hair long and swept to one side. He wore a blue button down shirt and had loosened his tie so that it hung casually. On anyone else it would look messy, but on Ray Beech, it looked totally cool, at least his crowd of admirers thought so. _

_Julianna found herself walking, step by step, inching closer to the crowd surrounding Ray. Freddie's smile faltered as Julianna forgot about his existence and walked right past him. He put a hand on her arm, trying to stop her and get her attention, and she looked at him with annoyance, distracted from her mission to finally get Ray's attention. _

"_What do you want, Freddie?" Julianna asked, irritated. _

_Freddie dropped his hand on her arm as if stung. "Juli? Weren't we supposed to meet?" He asked with a hurt look on his face. _

_Julianna felt a prick of guilt at the hurt look on Freddie's freckled face and the use of her nickname. It was true, what was she thinking? Freddie was her best friend since kindergarten, and they were supposed to meet and make fun of the so called snobs at the dance, but…..Julianna had never told Freddie about her crush on Ray. This was her chance, her spot in the limelight to get his attention, and she couldn't let Freddie ruin it. She couldn't let Freddie intrude on her one chance, or so she thought, to get Ray's attention. This was her moment to shine, she just felt it. She had daydreamed about this moment, just like in all the teen movies. _

_Julianna knew she was gonna regret this, but she wouldn't let anyone deter her from her mission. She tossed her hair and tried to give Freddie that look that she had seen on some of the popular girls' faces: that look of slight disdain and superiority. "Frederick, please move. I've got to go talk to some people." _

_Freddie looked at her in shock and hurt and let go of her arm. He couldn't believe the way she was acting. Julianna tried to ignore the look on Freddie's face and told herself that she would apologize later. She tried her best to saunter up to Ray, and pushed down the butterflies in her stomach as she neared his crowd. She watched in relief as some of the people surrounding him broke off into couples and started dancing as the music started. She saw the almost as popular boy Scott Pickett, who was Ray's best friend, and a few of Ray's fan girls still surrounding him, though. She stood on the edge of taking the last few steps of crossing over into their world, and leaving her world of what she thought was inobscurity. Can I do this? Julianna paused, a bit frightened and oh so nervous. Can I really get Ray's attention and maybe finally become popular? The crowd seemed to make the decision for her as Ray's eyes caught Julianna's nervous ones and he smirked knowingly. _

_He had seen that look before, that same look on many of the girls in seventh grade. That look that said, "I like you, but I'm too nervous to talk to you." Even at the tender age of thirteen, Ray Beech had a steadily growing ego and an air of superiority that he seemed to nurture like a prized pet or child. Ray's lips curled up in a smirk and he tossed his Jonas Brothers hair, throwing a charming look at Julianna. This girl with the blonde hair and pink outfit WAS kinda cute. He could add her to his entourage. Scott, Patricia, and Lucy (the two popular girls with Ray) turned around in surprise to see what caught Ray's attention. Scott rolled his eyes in amusement as he saw Ray zero in on his new target and he spotted the oh so familiar look in the eyes of a girl that had a crush on Ray. Patricia and Lucy's eyes narrowed in annoyance when Ray's attention was distracted. He smiled and walked up to Julianna, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes downcast. _

"_So, how you doing?" Ray smirked at the cute blonde girl, his arms crossed over his chest. _

_Julianna couldn't believe her luck. Ray Beech had seen her, and was talking to her. Her mind froze, she didn't know what to say, she couldn't breathe. Ray smiled again, leaning down a little. "I said, how you doing?" _

_Julianna found herself calming a bit, yelling at herself to say something totally cool. "Uh…g-good. I'm Julianna."_

_Ray smiled charmingly at her. "I know."_

_Julianna looked up in shock as butterflies filled her stomach and she blushed uncontrollably. "Y-you do?" Her mind screamed: Ray Beech knows who I am! _

"_Of course, you're that math girl who goes around with that dorky redhead." _

_Julianna felt her spirit drop when he called Freddie "dorky." Sure, Freddie was a bit of a nerd, but they did so much together. She was the mathlete and he was the science genius, and they were great friends. But then again, this was Ray Beech, her totally adorable dream boy and most popular boy in junior high. She couldn't let anything ruin her chance of a lifetime, even her conscience. She tossed her blonde hair, trying to look cool, and laughed. "Yeah, you're right. But I'm not just a math girl." Julianna giggled. _

_Ray cocked his head, smirking. "Oh yeah?"_

_Julianna smiled, feeling her insides squirming in nervousness, I've got his attention….."Oh yeah, I can dance pretty well, too." _

"_Well-" Ray was interrupted by Patricia and Lucy, who came up to him and shot looks of annoyance at Julianna. _

"_Ray,….come dance with me…" Lucy whined, trying to claim Ray's attention again, grabbing his arm while Patricia's eyes narrowed with irritation at Julianna. _

_Ray pulled his arm out of Lucy's grasp, shooting her a look of irritation. "Dang girl, you're crampin' my style."_

"_But Ray,…." Lucy whined. _

"_Sorry, Luce, I wanna dance with…." and Ray then looked at Julianna, pausing. Julianna knew he didn't remember her name, but she didn't care._

"_Julianna." Julianna shot Lucy a triumphant look, that said so there. _

_Ray then tossed Julianna a charming smile. "Yeah, my girl Jules here. So lay off, girl. There's enough Ray Beech to go around." Julianna almost swooned. He called her Jules, no one had ever called her Jules before. It didn't occur to Julianna if she liked her new nickname or not, just the fact that Ray Beech had acknowledged her existence, wanted to dance with her, and was spurning one of the popular girls for her, was enough to make Julianna feel like she had died and gone to cute boy heaven. Ray smirked at Julianna's dreamy-eyed look, ignored the jealous looks of Lucy and Patricia, and grabbed Julianna's hand to lead her to the dance floor. _

_As Ray led the blonde-haired girl to the dance floor, Scott Pickett shook his head in an amused smile. His best friend was sure something. He had all the girls swooning one moment and in fits of jealousness in the other. If he weren't his best friend, Scott wouldn't know what to think of Ray. Scott turned his attention to the snack table, running straight into someone. He listened to muttered apologies as he felt cold punch run down his shirt. "I'm so sor-!" A soft voice muttered and then froze in mid-sentence. _

_Scott looked down at a slight girl who he remembered slightly from around school. It was Mo-Mo something. She was in his class, but she looked about two years younger. The small Indian girl looked up at him with her big dark eyes, looking shocked and utterly terrified, her cheeks flushing all shades of red. Scott smiled in amusement, the girl looked terrified of him. _

"_It's all right, no worries." Scott flashed her a charming smile and walked away to the bathroom, leaving the girl behind in a fluster of embarrassment. She sighed, not believing her rotten luck, and cursing herself for sneaking out. She watched the couples on the dance floor, and sighed. There was no way she was joining them. She sat on the gymnasium bleachers, and looked up behind her. This was where she belonged, she told herself, with the other invisible people of Mesa Junior High. Behind her there sat a motley crew of the not-so-popular kids in school. There was the painfully shy blonde girl in her math class, the tall awkward kid who always tripped over himself in gym class, and the red haired boy with his two girl friends behind her. There were some other people, too, but Mo recognized these few especially. She couldn't know what destiny intertwined her with these other people. She sighed, her mind wandering once again, and she found herself trying to look for a glimpse of Scott Pickett. He was so cute….._

_Back on the dance floor, Julianna found herself enjoying the dance with the cute boy of her dreams. They were dancing to Usher and Alicia Keyes's "My Boo." Ray found himself enjoying the admiring glances that Jules threw his way and found that this girl was actually a pretty good dancer. _

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart You'll never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see Ooh baby aw.. You'll always be my boo _

_Julianna felt like she was in heaven, dancing with Ray. She felt more lively, prettier, bolder, with Ray than she ever felt with anyone else. She danced closer to him, and threw him a flirty look. "Boo." She told him. _

_Ray's eyes widened a bit in surprise at her open flirtiness. This girl was interesting. Ray initially thought he would just dance with her and then find another admiring girl, but he liked this girl. _

_My oh my oh... my oh my oh my boo... _

_As the song ended, Ray and Julianna smiled at each other. "Hey, you wanna go get a burger after this? My mom's picking me up soon." _

_Julianna smiled in delight, trying to not sound too eager, "Sure, I guess."_

_As Ray and Julianna, no, Jules, walked out of the gymnasium together, Freddie stared at his best friend leaving their friendship in the dust, the blonde girl never giving him a second look…._

Back to the present…..

As the song went on, Jules and Ray were swept back to the present. As they stared into each other's eyes, both knew what the other was thinking. After that day in the gymnasium of Mesa Junior High, Jules was one of Ray's girls. Luce was replaced, and Jules Tanner was now in. When Ray acknowledged her presence, it was like a ticket to popular world for Jules. She quit excelling in math and now focused on things like cheerleading and makeup. She became one of the popular crowd with Ray's acknowledgement. Even though they kinda "went out," Ray was never really exclusive with just one girl. He liked to flirt with most of them, thought Jules was always secretly jealous of Ray's attention. But Jules had gone through hell and back in the last six months, and she liked to think she had captured some of the innocence of the Julianna of her youth in the last six months. But when she saw Ray's blue eyes and his hand in, of all people, _Stella Yamada's _hand, Jules couldn't control the sudden anger and jealousy that hit her in the stomach. _I guess some feelings never go away…._Jules thought sadly. Scott had told her about Ray's return and his startling new connection to Stella's family, but she didn't know about _this, _whatever it was that Stella and Ray's joined hands meant. _Was something happening between these two mortal enemies? _

Stella had observed the exchange between Jules and Ray, and she felt a tightening in her stomach. _This shouldn't bother me…_Stella told herself, but this strange connection that had passed between the two had disconcerted her. She felt sympathy for Ray, that he had to find out about Jules's sickness this way. She had wanted to tell him, but she had only found out herself yesterday when Scott had told her his big secret of his disappearance over the summer.

All of this passed in just a few moments, but to Stella, it felt like a lifetime. "Hi Scott." Stella finally acknowledged Scott's pale presence, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Scott smiled tightly at Stella, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. He too looked at Stella and Ray's entwined hands, and then back up at Stella. "Hi, Stella." His smile faltered. "Did you get my call?"

Stella's cheeks heated as she saw Jules look up in shock at Stella and Scott. Ray then dropped Stella's hand quickly and glared at Scott and Stella. Stella tried looking anywhere but Ray, trying to tell herself to calm down. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry I missed it. I was busy."

Scott looked at her, snorting. "Uh yeah, pretty busy, huh?" Stella then followed Scott's gaze, and saw that he was looking at Ray and hers hands. She pulled her hand out of Ray's and dropped it to her side. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty somehow with Scott's accusing gaze.

Ray felt himself snapped out of the past and recovered from some of the shock of seeing Jules again. He felt himself even angrier and more irritated at Scott's look of anger and irritation. He stepped in front of Stella, pushing past her. Jules dropped behind Scott, silent, as Ray pushed himself face to face with Scott. He narrowed his blue eyes, looking into Scott's accusing gaze. "Yeah, she's been busy. With me. We've been having _all _kinds of fun." Ray whispered angrily at Scott, daring him to imagine what he meant by those words. Scott's eyes narrowed again, this time furious.

When he had taken Jules out again, she said that she had wanted to go to her little cousin's birthday party at the local roller rink. It was their Tuesday tradition for them to go out as friends. Never in a million years would Scott have thought he would run into Ray and Stella, and _holding hands. _He hadn't felt this angry in a long time, except for the different kind of anger that he felt about Jules's sickness. But this was different. This was a kind of anger that just kind of flew into the pit of your stomach, swift and furious, like a punch in the gut, leaving your breathless and unable to think.

When he had tried to call Stella earlier, he had wanted to explain more about Mo, his guilt, and just to share with her. He had found himself yearning to hear her voice, something about Stella just comforted him. He could share things with her, and he felt, for some unexplainable reason, that he could trust her with almost anything. He had felt alone and alienated the last six months, and over run with guilt in how he had treated Mo. He didn't want to burden Jules with his problems, but it had felt so good to talk to someone about his feelings, especially Stella. He had felt a huge chunk of his burden and guilt lift when he had been able to explain to her and she had shown him sympathy and understanding. This was one of Stella's gifts, to make someone feel utterly comfortable and that someone out there just might be on your side. Scott knew that her friendship and devotion to Mo, and didn't blame Stella for being angry at him for how he had handled the situation. But, despite everything, she had listened to him and comforted him, and then she had told him he needed to confront the situation. With Stella, Scott felt braver, bolder, and that, with her encouragement, he could face his deepest fears. All of these thoughts passed in a moment, and Scott found himself staring into Ray's eyes, an unexplainable feeling of anger passing through him at the implication of Ray's words.

"Well, Ray, you don't own Stella. Maybe _I _want to have fun with her now." Scott sneered at Ray, forgetting Jules, forgetting Mo, just wanting more than anything to wipe that smirk off Ray's face and make him feel this same anger that he felt. It didn't occur to Scott that he was reverting back to some of the old high school, Mudslide Crush, popular jock jerkiness that he had thought he had left behind at the RIZing Star competition. This just felt good for the moment, to get in Ray's face, to challenge him.

Ray was furious, and jealous, and just plain angry. _How DARE Scott Pickett make implications about Stella! She's MINE! _These thoughts flew threw Ray's head and he didn't stop to read the blatant meaning behind them. He saw red, and his arm curled behind him to wipe the smirk off Scott Pickett's face. This all happened in a moment, and Stella was also furious, but for very different reasons. _What the heck was Scott indicating? Did he LIKE her now? How dare he? _Before Ray could punch Scott, a figure had jumped in between them, and he heard a loud SMACK. The sound reverberated throughout the near vicinity, and several people turned to stare. This is the scene that Timmy and Andrew came upon as the party ended and they came to find Ray and Stella to drive them home: A pale girl in scarf had her hands to her mouth in shock, standing behind a tall guy with a red mark on his face, with Ray staring in shock and satisfaction behind Stella, and their older sister with one of the most furious looks they had ever seen on her face, her face red in anger, staring down the tall guy the red handprint on his face.

Late night, six hours later…

Stella sighed, trying to push thoughts of the catastrophe of the roller rink from her thoughts. She couldn't sleep. It was past two, and Stella had tossed and turned on her bed, unable to sleep. She decided to sneak downstairs for a snack, hoping some warm milk and cookies would bring blessed sleep. When she was younger, she used to run into her dad in the middle of the night sneaking in a midnight snack when he couldn't sleep. He would wink at her conspiratorially and shush her to keep it a secret from her mom and her brothers. She would giggle at their secret and she would join him at the kitchen table for a late night snack and father-daughter conversation. Stella sighed as she remembered these special moments with her father, bringing a fresh wave of pain at their loss. Despite her father being a renowned doctor with a brilliant career, he always had made time for his family, always reminding them that they were the most important thing in his life, his priority. Stella pushed back the tears that threatened to come, and she smiled as she felt her stomach grumble. Her mom had brought leftover chocolate chip cookies from the campsite home, and it sounded like just the right thing to hit the spot. Stella tiptoed downstairs, trying to not make the stairs creak, and invaded the kitchen. She had her flashlight with her, finding herself also guided by the moonlight shining through the kitchen windows.

Stella set down the flashlight and grinned as she opened the kitchen door. She hummed quietly to herself in pleasure, unconsciously humming a song that didn't register. She set two cookies on a plate, and started to pour the milk. Stella finished pouring the milk, and then turned back to the light of the fridge to set it back in the fridge. She set it down with a cold clank, and closed the fridge. It was darker now, and Stella picked up her glass, and it slipped out of her fingers, crashing to the floor.

"Shoot!" Stella whispered, and she fumbled with wet fingers to grab the handle of the fridge door so that she could open it to see her mess more clearly. As she fumbled to reach for the fridge door, she felt her bare feet slip from underneath her, and she felt herself falling backwards. As she fell, she felt two strong hands grab her from behind, holding her up. A warm body had grabbed her from behind, and lifted her up to a standing position. That familiar smell, like old spice, filled Stella's senses and she found herself groaning inwardly and at the same time, frozen, the feel of his arms and the heady scent stilling her thoughts.

"Whoa there, do I always have to save you?" An amused whisper filled Stella's ears.

Stella found herself holding her breath, and then exhaling as he continued to hold onto her. He had his arms around her waist, his hands entwined around her, and her back fit perfectly into his chest. They weren't quite touching, but Stella couldn't feel the coldness of the wet milk on her socks or her shirt. She could only feel his body heat from his closeness, and the flush of her cheeks. She froze, unsure and confused, at the awkwardness and intoxication of the feel of his arms around her. She didn't speak, unconsciously holding her breath, as he chuckled.

"What, Stella, no comebacks. Guess I really am your hero." His breath then tickled the back of Stella's neck, making her hair stand on end. "Well, I guess you know what that means. All heroes deserve a reward."

Stella then regained control of her body at the slight disgust in the cockiness of his voice. She broke free of his grasp, whirling around, turning to face this smug guy. She couldn't quite see, but she could feel him, hear him, and every sense of hers was on alert. As she whirled around, she turned to face him and give him a piece of her mind, and Stella slipped again, and this time, his strong arms grabbed her arms, face forward, and held her up. She froze in his grasp again, angry, and irritated, and utterly embarrassed, but what he did next made Stella forget all of these emotions.

"Time for my reward." He whispered hotly. He moved his face quickly down towards her surprised face. And that was how Ray Beech found himself kissing Stella Yamada.

Author's note: hahaha….evil stopping point. Sorry I got focused more on Ray and especially Jules, but I wanted to explain some of Jules's and Ray's background when they were younger a little, and I wanted to show some of Ray's ego in naming his girls, like Julianna Jules, and Lucy Luce, betcha can guess who Patricia is, huh? Oh, and yes drunk Freddie is Jules's former best friend. Pretty harsh, huh? Don't worry, I will get back to the slap scene and its repercussions, but not in this chapter. Also, I feel sometimes like I make Stella out of character, like she is not always her feisty self with Ray, but I think that this is part of his effect on her. Anyways, any feelings on who Scott should end with …..Mo, Jules, Stella, nobody? I need suggestions. Sorry this was so long in coming, and being evil at stopping there, but it is late….or very early, and must get back to bed. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm sorry that this has taken me so long. Gosh, it's been like six months….but believe me, I am still in love with Rayella and still committed to finishing this story. I just had too many jobs and got distracted by my love for the Vampire Diaries. I am writing this story and another one for the TVD fandom. And I'm sorry that this is _such_ a short chapter, but I will make them longer and update more often after this. Special shout-out to SpikeANDJerome for the nudge!

Chapter 16

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end—Johnny Cash "Hurt"_

Stella was beyond angry, she was _livid. _When she heard Scott's insinuation, she snapped. What was he thinking? How dare he insinuate something that wasn't there, something that _couldn't_ and _shouldn't _be there. What a jerk. After she had softened towards him, and after all of the pain and confusion he put Mo through. Before she could think, her hand struck out and connected with a loud _smack _towards his face. Jules's face paled, Ray let out a satisfied snort, but all that Stella could do is look into Scott's eyes, a red handprint marring his handsome face. Scott looked into Stella's eyes, shocked, hurt, and then they darkened in shame as she continued to stare at him, eyes accusing. He knew what she was thinking, that his very words had deepened the betrayal, and that this delicate web of forgiveness that they had woven between them was threatening to be torn down with his actions. Scott then heard the smirk in Ray's voice, "Way to go, Yamada."

Stella then directed her rage elsewhere, remembering the cocky guy behind her. She whirled around, eyes shooting a death glare in his direction. "Don't Ray, don't even speak to me." Ray's confident smirk faltered at the edges at her anger, shaken a little. "Hey, _sis, _what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that, you jerk." Stella gave him one final glare, and then turned to look at Jules with sympathy in her eyes. She sighed, unsure of what to say. "I'm-I'm sorry, Jules." Jules just kept her eyes on the ground, and nodded quickly. Stella then stormed off, her steps faltering when she saw Timmy and Andrew, witnesses to the scene before them. She hesitated, then determination took ahold of her again. She grabbed her brothers' arms, dragging them in protest from the skating rink.

Ray stood, angry as she walked away with Timmy and Andrew. _Why was HE always on the receiving end of her anger? It was SCOTT _that she had slapped, not him. The satisfaction that he felt at seeing Stella slap Scott started to fade a little when she stormed away in rage from him, but he still had to rub it in his former best friend's face. He turned with a smug smile to Scott. "Hey, Pickett, way to go. Now you made her angry. You know now to leave her alone. Don't come near _our _house."

Scott was now more angry than embarrassed, especially at Ray's possessive tone. He stepped closer to Ray, brushing past Jules, who still stood as a silent observer. He leaned over Ray, but Ray didn't feel threatened. He always considered his confidence and self-righteousness some of his stronger traits. Scott got closer to Ray's face, his voice almost a hiss. "Whatever, Ray. You don't _own _her, you jerk. You have no right telling me to stay away from her. After all, I'm one of her friends, I _dated_ her best friend. We are _confidants. _And it's not your house, it's Stella's. You just intruded."

Ray became more furious with Scott's annoying words and threatening tone. Who the heck did he think he was? No one could tell Ray Beech what he did or did not own. He was Ray Beech, he was near perfection. He had ruled Mesa High at one time, and this superiority complex was so ingrained in him, it blurred the edges of reason and his sense of priority. Ray now glared up at Scott, getting up in his face despite his shorter stature. "Pickett, you have no idea what you are talking about. You are _nothing _to Stella. Hear me, _nothing._" His eyes narrowed in anger, and his voice almost came out in a hiss.

A revelation came to Scott at that moment, an almost divine revelation, he thought. But Scott didn't know that this revelation was playing at the same low level as Ray was used to playing at. Scott couldn't resist though, it brought him a perverse pleasure to hit below the belt in this situation. At this moment, he would do or say _anything _to wipe that smug look off of Ray's face. Scott let it all loose on Ray. "You know, _Beech, _I genuinely feel sorry for you. You are so used to getting what you want, when you want it, and how you want it. You have built up this kingdom of me, me, me, and just expect everyone around you to fall for it. And when Stella came around, your castle slowly crumbled, and now, after two and a half years, you are still trying to desperately cling to this façade of Ray Beech, king of everything, king of I can do whatever I want to whomever I want. Well, Ray, we're done. We've been done a long time, and the one person whose approval, whose favor, you so desperately want, won't give it to you. It's pathetic, really. Just what are you to Stella, Ray? Nothing at all. Just a pathetic loser trying to impress her, who is too stupid to see that she wants nothing to do with you at. Hear me, Beech? Ask yourself that question, Ray, and face reality. You'll never win her."

Ray had never been so furious in his life, except maybe the day his mother had died. His face grew red, his eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched and unclenched in anger at Scott's scathing words. Jules had gasped, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks at Scott's hurtful words and the rage that radiated from Ray. _How had it come to this? _The day of RIZing Star had been awful, when Scott and Ray had split ways after Ray had so cruelly thrown Scott out of the group, and then Scott had seemingly walked away without regret. Sure, Jules has scoffed at Scott's "betrayal" too, but she had always kept her hurt hidden away behind her carefully kept persona of perfect and lofty heights. They didn't need him, or so they had told themselves. But they _had _needed him, and they _had _missed him, but they were too _above _that, they would never admit that they were hurt at him leaving them for Lemonade Mouth. They had just assumed he would always be there. They were above that, showing their true feelings. It was too dangerous to do so, for it made you vulnerable, it made you hurt. But Jules had found out last summer that she had needed Scott, more than ever. She had leaned into him for comfort and understanding, and he had been there. He had even cut off his beloved little girlfriend and her band of friends for her. That kind of loyalty was rare, and Jules felt an evil possessiveness creeping onto the edges of her heart. And Ray was hers, he had always been hers since that day in junior high. These were her guys, these were her friends. She had the right to choose between them, or the right to keep them with her. No way Stella freaking Yamada was taking away her boys. She could use her illness to her advantage. Jules lifted her hand to her forehead and sighed deeply with feigned pain.

"Ohh!" Her eyelids fluttered, and she felt herself wilt a little. Scott tore his gaze away from Ray, and instinctively caught ahold of Jules. Ray, who had just been about to let loose on Scott, also started to reach for her. Jules smiled inwardly, her eyes fluttering again.

Scott looked at her in alarm. "Are you ok, Jules?" She fell a little lower in his arms, and she muttered, "Uh….Scott…it hurts…"

"Where, Jules, where?" Scott almost shook her, his eyes wide in worry. Ray looked at them, also concerned, unsure of what to do.

"Everywhere, everywhere." She whispered, and Scott then swung her body up into his arms, sweeping past Ray, who began to follow them, forgetting Stella and forgetting his rage at Scott. They rushed out of the skating rink and Scott paused when he saw Stella and her brothers. She was leaning against Ray's SUV, her arms crossed over her chest while her brothers chased each other around the parking lot. She then prepared herself to give Ray the death glare at the sounds of their approach, but her eyes widened in alarm at Jules's pale figure in Scott's arms, her own arms draped sloppily around his neck.

"What happened, Scott? Is she ok?" She whispered in fear.

Scott said in alarm, "I don't know, she just suddenly fainted. We have to get to the hospital, and fast." Stella nodded, and watched as Scott tore across the parking lot towards his car, urgency speeding his steps. Stella watched as Ray brushed past her, and she put a hand on his arm. Ray looked at her, a haunted look in his eyes that shook Stella to her core. She had only seen Ray look like this once before, the day her mother and her father had died. The day that they had both lost so much.

Ray looked at her, anxiety and worry in his eyes, and Stella asked him, "Is there anything I can do?" Her anger fading as quickly as it had come. He shook his head fiercely, his face pale.

He reached in his pocket and placed his keys in her hand. "Just take them home. I'm going to the hospital." Stella nodded in silent agreement, and watched as Ray turned and sprinted toward Scott and Jules. She turned to Ray's car, and the boys looked at her wide-eyed shock and silently followed her lead by getting into the SUV. They climbed into the back, watching in worry at their silent sister. They had no idea what was going on, but they felt that it couldn't be good.

Ray tapped his feet anxiously at the hospital, his mind racing with worry and fear. What was taking so long? How was Jules? He hated hospitals, hated the smell of death and pain, hated the harsh glaring lights that felt like they cut like knives in his eyes. But what he hated more than anything was the familiar dreaded anticipation of _not knowing _that gripped his thoughts. _Why am I back here? Why can't they hurry? _His got to his feet, starting to pace up and down the hall, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair and across his tired face.

He then stopped in his tracks when he saw Scott looking at him with tired eyes. Ray slowly met Scott's eyes, hating this feeling of uncertainty. "She's gonna be fine, Ray. She's gonna be fine." He slumped down the chair in relief. "The doctor said that the chemo was just making her tired, it was just exhaustion." Scott then put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Ray then felt his chest constrict, like something dark and heavy had got a hold of it and then released. He felt the air return to his lungs at Scott's words. He was suddenly even more exhausted than before, and he felt relief, just a bit of blessed relief. He slumped down into the chair next to Scott, lost in his silent thoughts. They sat there like that for what felt like hours, but was perhaps ten minutes, each shaken and tired. They sat there as brothers once again. For just a few moments they were bonded once again, tied together in their worry, pain, and relief. Then Scott spoke, hesitant, "Listen, Ray, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said—"

But Ray would hear none of it. "How long has she been this way?"

Scott faltered, gathering courage, "I said—"

Ray cut him off once again, "I said how long has Jules been this way?" Ray then looked at him squarely in the eyes again, the coldness in his eyes returning. Scott shook his head, and accepted the fact that Ray wouldn't accept his apology, for Ray was stubborn and could hold a grudge far longer than anyone else he knew. It was that stubborn pride. "Since last summer."

"How did you find out? How come I never heard of this?" Ray asked stiffly.

Scott sighed, he couldn't keep it a secret much longer, especially now that Jules had seen Ray again. "You know our families go to Lake Winnepago every year, Ray. Our families both own cabins up there." Scott paused, searching Ray's face for some reaction, but the same coldness had fallen over his façade, and Scott continued. "Well, I went there last June for our 'Pickett family week' that my family forces me to go to every year, and that's when I found out about Jules. She had cancer, she was in the first stages, and she begged me not to tell anyone. She made me swear not to tell Mo. I don't know why I did it, but I cut off Mo. I only sent her a postcard all summer, and haven't even seen her until this week. I knew what I did in high school hurt her so deeply, and I was so stupid to almost ruin my relationship with my stupid pride. But the worst thing was, it was with Jules. And here I was doing it again. I don't know, I just freaked. I didn't want to keep it a secret from Mo, but I didn't know what to do. So I just cut her off. Jules has leukemia, Ray. She has leukemia."

Ray looked at Scott, unsure of what to say. At least now he knew Scott's big secret now, the one he had apparently shared with Stella. Scott looked at Ray, pleading in his eyes, "Ray?"

Ray's spine stiffened, and he looked straight, anywhere but at Scott's eyes. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He wasn't prepared for this, and he didn't know if he ever wanted to be. He got to his feet quickly, "I've gotta go."

Scott stood up too, and reached out an arm to stop Ray. "Ray, what are—" But Ray shook him off and almost sprinted down the hospital coridoor, wanting to run from this, at least finding some relief in the knowledge that Jules was ok. For now. His relief at the news of Jules slipped from his thoughts, and his mind wandered back to Stella and Scott's cruel words earlier. _They couldn't be true, right?_ Ray thought darkly. He was Ray Beech, and he had plenty to offer. And Stella? He surely meant _something _to her. He _had _to, he just _had _to. They fought, they argued, they egged each other on, they pointed out each other's insecurities and matched other in wit and intelligence. He was her equal, at least he told himself that. He meant something to Miss Stella Yamada, and he meant to prove it. He would prove Scott Pickett wrong. As he charged out of the hospital, hailing a cab, Ray went into the night to prove to her how much to it meant to him that he meant something to her. But Ray Beech always went about in the absolute worst way.

Ray sat in the darkness of the living room, brooding, lost in his thoughts of the night. He had asked the cab to drop him off about a mile from the Yamadas' house, and had wandered the neighborhood for an hour or so before he ran into a familiar face. A figure had slowly approached him, drunkenly making a zig zag for him. The skinny stranger lifted his face, and recognition lit his face despite the drunken glaze in his eyes. "Ray?"

Ray looked at him in disgust, _what a drunk loser_. "Yeah, what's it to you? Do you know me or something?" He was not in the mood for this.

The red-headed kid looked at him slyly, surprising alertness flitting in his eyes. "Yeah, I know you, Beech. You ruined my life." He stepped closer to Ray, and Ray almost blanched at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Whatever, loser, I don't know what you've been smoking, but I don't associate with the likes of you." Ray scoffed and started to veer to the right of the guy, when the stranger lifted an accusing finger and poked Ray right in the chest. Anger tinged the edges of his voice, "I said, you ruined my life. You took my only friend, Ray Beech. You ruined my life."

"You better remove that finger, loser, before I remove it myself." Ray glared at him with a deadly calm. He was not in the mood for this, at all. He was prepared to walk away, but this stupid kid wasn't about to let him. He stepped up to Ray again, poking his finger again at his chest. "NO, you don't get to walk away from me, Ray Beech. You were so arrogant in school, so disgustingly arrogant in school. Don't be a coward." He was now practically shouting, his freckles standing out as his face grew redder in anger.

Ray had had enough of this loser. "You asked for this, dork, you've tried my patience long enough." He shoved the kid with two hands away from him, not too hard, but hard enough to shove the kid into the grass, falling backwards on his back. His other hand had held a liquor bottle, full of vodka. It sloshed halfway into the grass, spilling. He then lifted accusing eyes at Ray, "Aw shoot, now why did you have to go and do that, Beech? You spilled it. That is a day's wages."

Ray looked at this guy in disgust, and in what he hoped was an even a crueller moment, he swiped the half empty bottle from the guy's hand. "Don't!" He yelled after Ray. Ray started to lift the bottle to empty it on the grass, hoping to further show this kid who was boss, and he grinned in perverse pleasure. But then his hand stopped mid-way, the bottle halting in the air. It's always more satisfying to take, rather than to crush, like he used too. After all, he used to be the leader of Mudslide _Crush, _but no more. That died the day his mother died. He would now _take _what he wanted whether it was a bottle of vodka from a redheaded loser or some kind of admission from Stella Yamada. He was Ray freaking Beech for goodness' sake. He was entitled to this. It was all his for the taking, whatever he wanted. This wasn't madness, _this _was his reality. As he took a swig at the liquid gold in the bottle, he smirked in satisfaction at the defeat in the guy's eyes. "Hey man, that's mine." He pleaded.

"Not anymore. What's your name, loser?" Ray scoffed at him.

"F-Ffreddie." The guy stuttered.

Ray leaned down at him, cruelty in his eyes, the alcohol taking a little effect. "Thanks, Freddie, you're a real pal. Now don't let me see you again."

As Ray walked into the night, Freddie moaned, and then threw up in the grass, wanting to be angry, but a searing hopelessness and sadness gripped his soul. "Julianna…. " he wailed, feeling more pathetic and lonely than he ever had in his life.

Three hours later, as Ray sat in silence in the living room, he felt like his whole body was on fire, he was full of rage, of pain, and of a desperate hopelessness and need for something. He needed to prove something tonight, but he found himself debating which methods to do so. He had downed part of the bottle on his walk to to the Yamadas' and then had sat in silence the hood of his car for awhile, staring at the night sky. As the alcohol made his brain start to fog, the cool night air sharpened his senses. He stared at the sky, feeling a stab of loneliness. He found Ursa Major, the one that him and his mother always looked for when they went stargazing. She would always point out Ursa Major to him, for this constellation was her favorite, for it was featured in her favorite painting of her favorite painter. She said that it was in Picasso's _Starry Night Over the Rhone. _She said that it was because of this painting that she fell in love with his father. Ray scoffed and then had went into the house. He didn't want to remember this story or the words she had said to him that first night he had pointed out Ursa Major to her. None of it mattered. All that mattered tonight to Ray was finding out if there was any truth to Scott Pickett's words. That's how he found himself sitting in the living room.

He heard a creek on the stairs, and watched as Stella came down the stairs in her pajamas. He stiffened, but she did not notice him. She hummed pleasantly to herself, and opened the refrigerator door, oblivious to his presence. He watched in fascination as she kept humming, setting out cookies and pouring a glass of milk for herself. Ray found himself drawn in by her presence, and he silently got up and walked behind, watching her slight figure. She picked up her glass, and it slipped from her hands, crashing to the ground, and glass splintering. Ray was only a slight distance from her, but she still didn't notice him. He stepped closer to her, daring her to notice him, when she fell, and he found himself lunging to reach her. She had tried to grab the handle of the door, but Ray had grabbed her body in time. His strong arms locked around her waist, and he lifted her to a standing position. He felt her body stiffen at his touch, and it was all he could do not to laugh at her surprise. He felt the coldness of the milk seeping into his socks, but all that he was aware of was the feel of Stella in his arms. She fit perfectly in his arms, and he felt the heat between their bodies. Stella smelled of vanilla and spice, and Ray found himself enjoying this element of surprise. He felt her body stiffen, and he chuckled in dark amusement. He simply couldn't help himself. It wasn't every day he could find Stella speechless. He now had the upper hand. "Whoa there, do I always have to save you?" He whispered teasingly.

Stella stiffened once again, bringing her closer to his body. Ray couldn't believe his luck, she wasn't saying anything. Miss Loudmouth (or so he used to think of her) wasn't. saying. Anything. He knew that she felt something for him. This attraction could no longer be denied. She wasn't fooling anybody, least of all him. He leaned closer, "Whoa, Stella, no comebacks. Guess I really am your hero." He subconsciously leaned closer, his breath tickling her neck. "Well, I guess you know what that means. All heroes deserve a reward." Oh, he was egging her on, and the alcohol was starting to take more control. It blurred the edges of protocol, it bent the rules between Stella and him, and he was more than ready to prove Scott Pickett wrong.

Stella then found life in her limbs, and she whirled around, ready to give this cocky guy a piece of her mind, but she slipped, and Ray caught her again. Ray felt that she had never looked more beautiful, her face flushed in anger, her eyes wide, her cheeks red, her dark hair askew, the moonlight lighting their faces. "Time for my my reward." He whispered hotly. This was a raw moment, the electricity crackling in the air between them, and Ray did what he had wanted to do for a long time, he just wouldn't let himself admit it. He lowered his face and kissed Stella Yamada.

A/N: Ohmygoodness…so I thought this was going to be short…but it never does…it is hard to stop. I tell you, I have some ideas, and I feel like I kinda little bit know where the story is going, but then I just start writing, and it just kinda writes itself. Anyways, sorry this didn't have a ton of Ray and Stella, and you may hate Ray even more in this chapter, but he needed to admit something to himself this chapter, and it was about time he did it. Now Stella is another matter. Hope you enjoyed anyways! Thanks for hanging in there. If you like the Vampire Diaries, please check out my other story! 


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hello again! Sooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to write the next chapter. Life always gets in the way, urgh. So unfortunately I had a case of writer's block and life just got really busy. Anyways, I am committed to finishing this story. A major thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, read, and pm'd (sp?) this story. I TRULY appreciate it. I guess the jury's divided on who Stella should end up with…hmmm. Anyways, sorry this chapter may be quite a bit shorter than previous chapters, I am rusty with writing …..got to get the ideas flowing….here we GO!

_Do you know what it's like when  
>You're not who you wanna be?<br>Do you know what it's like to  
>Be your own worst enemy<br>Who sees the things in me I can't hide?_—Skillet "Never Surrender"

Stella groaned, her arm reaching to shield her face from the sun's harsh rays sending streams of light through her window. "Uuggghh," Stella groaned, pulling her blanket to cover her head.

"Stellllllllllllaaa! Breakfast!" Stella heard her mother yell from downstairs. Stella groaned again, she had never been a morning person, even though she was well known for her energy and determination. Suddenly, Stella remembered what day it was, and sat up in excitement. It was Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving, and today was the day she was getting together with the other Lemonade Mouth members for a "reunion" concert at Dante's Pizza in the afternoon. She had things to do, people to talk to, and situations to sort out. As she jumped out of bed, she lifted a hand to her forehead, the world suddenly spinning in place. She plopped back down on her bed, feeling the beginnings of a headache. "Ouch!" She groaned.

Then everything came rushing back to her from last night, and Stella gasped. Ray, the kitchen, ….the KISS! Stella's other hand clenched her sheets, hoping it was all some kind of bad dream. What the heck had happened last night, how could this happen?! It was RAY BEECH, her sworn enemy for goodness' sake. Her cheeks warmed at the thought of her second kiss, and Stella almost cursed inwardly. What was he thinking? How could he KISS her, especially in her own house, without her permission! Stella shook off her previous thoughts, and a fresh wave of embarrassment and anger washed over her. With the anger, the memories of last night came back to her as clear as the day.

Ray had held her, and kept her from falling, and had kissed her, right there in her own kitchen. He had his arms around her waist, and the shock of his lips on hers had paralyzed her. She had froze, her limbs not her own, and his arms had tightened around her as he had deepened the kiss, leaning over her more slightly. Stella mind had exploded then, the world fading away, and all she could feel was Ray's lips on hers, his arms around her, and it was just a boy kissing a girl. This was _nothing _like Scott's kiss…this was….she couldn't describe it. It was _fireworks._ Stella could feel herself, just for a brief moment, being the girl that kissed the boy back, and she could feel his slight smile through the kiss.Then the reality of who this was, and where this was, and what _he _was doing hit her. At the same moment, she broke off the kiss, and a sickly sweet smell hit her nose. Stella pushed her hands against his chest, and pushed him away. He stumbled back, hitting the counter, groaning in protest.

Ray looked up at her in shock, "What the heck, Yamada?" His bright blue eyes looked up at her in protest.

The use of her surname made Stella even more disgusted. How dare this idiot kiss her in her own house, and how dare he make her feel that way. Stella just glared at him, fuming, wanting to deny that this ever happened. She closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts, "This is all a bad dream. A very, very, bad dream." She whispered angrily to herself. Then she felt a warm breath on her face again.

"No, sorry, Yamada, it's not. This is probably your dream come true." Stella smelled that same sickly sweet smell again, and she could not help herself. Her clenched fist came up, back, and forward, and then connected with Ray's face. He reeled back in pain, his hand going to his eye.

"Ow, Yamada, what'd you do that for?" He cried, once again leaning against the counter.

Stella glared in righteous fury, her body on fire. She marched up to Ray, and stuck her finger in his chest, even though he still clenched the left side of his face in pain. Her voice came out in a hiss, "Ray Beech, how dare you kiss me! You drunken fool! What were you thinking?!"

Ray stared at her. He hadn't seen Stella this angry since high school. She was even more attractive this way. Now that she mentioned it, he did feel kind of funny. He had been so determined, so set on proving his point. All that he could see was her, but now the alcohol had started to set in, and it all seemed so ridiculous. Ray Beech, former king of Mesa High, the most popular with the ladies, determined to make the rebellious loudmouth, the former new girl who had _dared_ to topple his throne, feel something for him. The ridiculousness of it all hit him. He clenched his side, starting to chuckle, and what he thought had to what surely had to be pathetic made him laugh. Stella couldn't believe him, and she felt so furious. She grabbed the nearest towel, wound it up quickly, and hit him over in the chest.

Ray put up his arms in defense, "Ow, Stella!" She hit him three more times, and as he raised his arms up, he heard her whisper angrily. "Don't ever touch me again, Beech! I swear I'll…." Her last words were lost to him as she marched up the stairs, leaving Ray speechless.

For that moment, he had reverted exactly back to where they were in high school, enemies. Suddenly, all those thoughts left Ray. As he felt the alcohol fog his thoughts, he suddenly felt emptier than he ever had before. The light from the fridge illuminated the empty kitchen, leaving Ray alone with his own foolishness

Stella shook her head angrily, and she stood up. _If I ever see his smug face ever again, I'll …._Stella sighed, unsure of what to do. Her mom and his dad were downstairs, and her brothers were in the house. She couldn't confront him here. She got dressed, determined to play a role until she could corner him alone. Then he wouldn't hear the end of it from her. She would put him in his place.

Stella bounded down the stairs, pasting a fake smile on her face. She would beat him at his own game. Her mother smiled up at her from the stove, her spatula poised to flip a pancake. "Hey, honey, sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah." Stella nodded, taking in the scene before her. Roy smiled at her from the table, setting his newspaper down, and her twin brothers were fighting over who would get seconds.

"Morning, Stella." Roy greeted her. Stella seated herself, her brows knitted in confusion. Roy noted her confused look, and asked, "Everything all right?"

"Uh, yeah….." Stella mumbled, her determination at pretending losing its appeal with Ray nowhere to be seen. She suddenly felt exhausted in both body and spirit.

Regina looked at her daughter in concern as she placed a plate of fresh pancakes in front of her. "Honey, you don't look so well…..are you thinking about the Tanners' girl?"

Stella then remembered Jules, and nodded, feeling guilty at what her thoughts had really been consumed by. How could she be so insensitive? Jules' situation was so terrible. "Yeah, it was really hard seeing her that way. I had…no idea."

Regina squeezed her daughter's shoulder, "I know, honey, I had no idea until I ran into Mr. Tanner at the grocery store yesterday. And your father worked with him." Regina then looked at Roy, and he smiled in genuine concern and love at her, unfazed by the mention of Stella's father. "It's so terrible, what that poor girl and her family must be going through. I wish there were something we could do for them…"

Stella shook all thoughts of Ray from her head, "Yeah, me too."

"Mr. Tanner didn't say it, but I know that it had been a huge burden and hardship on them, he's working double shifts at the hospital while taking care of the family. Not only is his daughter's life in danger, but the emotional and financial burdens…." Regina shook her head sadly.

Stella nodded, concerned for the family. It was true that Jules and she hadn't exactly been friends in high school, but what a terrible thing to happen. She would have to pay Jules a visit. As they continued to eat, Stella remained quiet, lost in her thoughts, the twins filling the air with their excited chatter. After they ate, they gathered the dishes, and Stella picked up the cloth to help with the dishes, but her mother stopped her. "Oh, Stella, I forgot to tell you that Olivia called this morning, twice actually. I guess her and Wen just got into town today. I told her you were still sleeping."

Stella grinned in excitement. "Really? Awesome, I can't wait to see them. We were going to have a concert at Dante's this afternoon."

Regina smiled, "Really, that's great, Stella. Do you need a ride to Olivia's? Roy is going to the school to pick up some papers he forgot to grade at the high school. He could drop you off."

Stella was about to protest, but then nodded in agreement. She might as well; it was right on the way. She planned to spend the day with her friends; she had a lot of things to catch up on. Roy smiled, and Stella told them she was going to call Olivia first.

She dialed Olivia's house, and Olivia's excited squeal over the phone made Stella grin from ear to ear. "Stella! I'm so excited that I get to see you soon! Charlie, Wen, and Mo aren't here yet. They are all busy with family stuff this morning, but they are going to meet us at the concert later. When are you coming?" Olivia asked excitedly.

Stella laughed and told her in about fifteen minutes, and they chatted for a few moments longer before hanging up. Stella got her coat while Roy started the car. Regina waved them goodbye, and Roy pulled out of the driveway. Stella smiled happily, excited to see her friend after what seemed like an eternity. She hadn't realized how very much she had missed Olivia, who was probably the one she felt closest to in Lemonade Mouth.  
>After a couple of minutes, Roy broke the silence and smiled warmly at Stella. "Can I ask you something, Stella?"<p>

Stella looked up at Roy, a little surprised. "Sure, shoot."

Roy then looked a little hesitant, his smile fading a bit. He cleared his throat a little. "I am sorry that you had to learn about your mom and me so late, but she wanted to tell you in person, and I want to respect her wishes. I know this was a huge bombshell to drop on you during your school holiday and all…I just hope that you are "ok" with me seeing your mom. I know that I could never replace your father, but I love your mother very much, and I hope to get to know you and the boys…." Roy had started to rush the words, seemingly anxious to get them out, the words coming out very rushed and nervous.

Stella was a little taken off guard. Yes, it had been a big surprise, and not exactly the best surprise finding out that her mother was dating Ray's father, but over the last few days, she had grown to like him, and she appreciated his gentleness and kindness. She could tell that her mother was beginning to fall in love again, her eyes losing that sadness that lingered for so long, even behind her most genuine smiles since her father's death. She never thought in her wildest dreams that Ray and she might be related in any way possible, but she could respect her mother and Roy's relationship, and the obvious happiness it brought her. Anything else would be selfish, even if it involved Ray.

Stella cleared her throat also. "Roy, thank you. Thank you for being honest and being there for my mom. I haven't seen her this happy since…" Stella paused sadly for a moment, "since Dad died. I'm ok with it, really. It was just kind of a huge surprise."

Roy smiled back, "I know, and I'm sorry again. I had wanted your mom to tell you sooner than Ray, but he came home earlier, and your mom wanted to tell you in person…..I'm sorry you had to find out from him."

Stella shrugged, not wanting to show her disdain for Ray at that moment. "It's….ok."

Roy smiled at her again. "Ray sure must have left early this morning. Left a note saying he'd be back late. Didn't say where, though. As long as he's back by Thanksgiving." He chuckled.

Stella scoffed inwardly, so that's why he hadn't been at breakfast, she thought. A fresh wave of anger invaded her thoughts at what had happened last night. Her eyebrows knitted together, and her cheeks flushed again. Roy looked at her curiously, wondering why she looked so upset. He hesitated a moment. "You know…I don't know if I should tell you this, but," Roy chuckled, "I think he really respects you."

Stella looked at Roy in confusion. "Respects…..me?"

Roy grinned, "Yeah, he was a rather arrogant kid in high school, unfortunately he learned that from me, but the way he talked about you and the other kids in that group, I could just tell. He talked about you the most, though."

Stella couldn't believe her ears. Ray Beech…respect Lemonade Mouth, especially her? Yeah right. He never lost an opportunity to make fun of them, especially what he thought were the "weaker" ones of the group, the boys and Olivia. Olivia had been especially shy back then, and he thought he could pick on the boys on the sports field. He hadn't bothered Mo as much since she was dating Scott, and he didn't seem to target Stella as much, for she could dish it right back at him. He had anything but respect for them, especially back then. He never seemed to lose an opportunity to make fun of those he thought were beneath him. That's just the way Ray Beech was: a bully, a jerk, a playboy, an arrogant, self-satisfied.….."snot."

Roy looked up in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Stella couldn't believe she had just said that out loud. "Uh, I mean s-uh, are you sure? Ray and I weren't exactly best buddies…."

"Uh, yeah, sorry for his behavior. I hope that he hasn't caused any trouble for you since he's been here. I know that we are guests….in your home…and we are all getting to know each other…."

Stella wanted to tell him about his son, but she just couldn't. He was trying so hard, and he made her mom so happy, she just couldn't tell him about his jerk of a son. Hopefully he would just reveal his true colors himself, and then Roy could deal with him. Of course, after Stella was through with him, Ray might not want to show his face again in her house.

"Is my driving scaring you, Stella?" Ray asked, glancing at the way she clutched the door handle. Stella looked down in surprise. "Uh—nn-no. I was just thinking about Ray."

Roy's smile faded a little and he looked at Stella seriously. "Ray is….difficult at times. I know that I haven't been the kind of father that he needs. I didn't make the best decisions in the past, and it shows. But I've changed…Rosa's death really affected us, and there are things…in the past that I haven't told him. Things about Rosa…." Roy stared ahead, his voice fading, and Stella stared at him, silenced by his honest confession, and her curiosity peaking at what he was talking about. Things he hadn't told Ray…? What did he mean?

Roy then said, speaking again, "Well, I just wanted to tell you…thank you." Stella glanced at him curiously, still confused, and realized that they had stopped at Olivia's house. "Thank you for being so understanding. And thank you for being such a good influence on Ray. He's really …I don't know…how to say it…but just a little more alive, and little happier…. when he's around you. But don't tell him I said that."

Stella was still speechless, unsure of what to say. "Uuhh…you're welcome." She managed.

Then Roy grinned, nodding toward Olivia's house, "Well, we're here. Looks like someone is anxious to see you." Stella looked up, and she saw Olivia on the front porch, waving excitedly. Stella grinned, "Yeah."

As Stella reached for the door, and got out, Roy called out behind her, "If you need a ride, you can call me or your mom. Have a good day!" Stella waved goodbye and then grinned as she saw Olivia rushing down the sidewalk. "Stella!" She screamed.

Stella rushed towards her blonde friend, and they hugged excitedly, giggling like schoolgirls. "Stella! I'm so excited to see you! You've got to tell me everything since we last talked! School's not the same without you! Oh, and I have to tell you, I've got Sista Slash and Liam Jackson tickets!"

Stella looked at Olivia in surprise as they went through her front door, "Huh?!" Olivia grinned in excitement, "I couldn't keep it a secret, it's a belated birthday gift, but anyways….more about that later!" Stella laughed as Olivia chattered and they walked up to her room. Olivia had changed so much since she had met her. She shook her angry thoughts of Ray and the confusing things that Roy had said about him from her mind, and let herself be consumed by the warmth of the reunion of one of her best friends.

Author's note: Sorry to stop there, getting a little tired. Sorry it isn't the most exciting chapter, but it's a start, right? More to come, dun dun dun! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
